Terms of Endearment
by Wynja
Summary: A sequel to my story “Touch”. Slade has Robin, but how to keep him? He makes a deal with the boy… a deal with very specific terms… Slash? Yes it still is…
1. Chapter 1

**Terms of Endearment**

Summary: A sequel to my story "Touch". Slade has Robin, but how to _keep_ him? He makes a deal with the boy… a deal with very specific terms… Slash? Yes it still is…

**A/N:** This is a direct sequel to my story "Touch". If you haven't read that one I recommend that you do if you want this story to make any sense… It's only four short chapters, you will survive!

Yes, I decided to continue. As I wrote in the extra A/N I put in at the bottom of chapter four of "Touch", it started when I suddenly thought up a conversation between Robin and Raven… It was a something I really wanted to use (it turns up in chapter three), and when I had written _that_ down I started writing more and more… and the rest is history… or… the rest is "Terms of endearment" I should say…

It is still slash, so stop reading now if you don't like that sort of thing. It will not be as focused on slash, though… my goal with "Touch" was to try and write a fan fiction and make it a slash-story. I'm not sure the slash-part was any good, but at least I got to try. This time it's different. Reading a lot of wonderful Robin/Slade stories on this site (slash and non-slash) I have often pondered how _I_ would have Slade try to get Robin to join him. Willingly. Thinking about how Robin reacts to threats, how intelligent Slade is and knowing Robin has a dark side of his own, I devised a strategy… I am not sure myself yet if it will fail or succeed… I may not know until the last chapter… I have written four chapters by now and will add them to the story when I'm done editing… these chapters only _start_ the story so there is more to be expected.

On to the story! And… Reviewers will always have a special place in my heart… Good or bad, I have the highest respect for your thoughts, inputs and critique.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… this is just a product of my naughty mind/evil twin sister.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1: Letting go**

Robin woke again sometime later, not even aware he had fallen asleep. This time he lay still, trying to collect his thoughts and decide what to do next.

His head was resting on Slade's left arm, while the man's right one was still curled around Robin's chest. The boy tried to relax, knowing he was in no immediate danger at the moment. He grinned to himself at the notion. A day ago he would _never_ have thought to consider sleeping in Slade's arms as 'no immediate danger'.

"Slept well?"

Naturally Slade had known he was awake the second before he had known himself.

"Yeah." Robin nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. Of course he could have fought, kicked and screamed at the man, he sure wanted to, but what was the use? He knew he didn't have a chance at the moment, being _far_ too tired, _way_ too naked and much in need to…

"I have to use the bathroom." he admitted with a slight blush.

"Certainly. It's the door to the left. And Robin? No running."

Robin snorted and nodded. He had no desire to streak through Jump City, even if it _was_ to get away from Slade. Besides, he _really_ needed to pee. He got up from the bed, noticed the chill in the room and shivered. He could feel Slade's eye on him but wouldn't let himself be bothered by the fact that he was naked, as he made his way to the door. The bathroom were warmer, it also had floor heating which Robin's feet appreciated greatly. The boy looked around while reliving himself. It was a medium sized bathroom with the usual elements like a sink, toilet, and cupboard. The thing that stood out was a big shower cubicle, one of those really luxurious ones with adjustable massage nozzles _everywhere_.

_I bet there's steam too_, he thought, longing to give it a try. A shower _would_ be very nice, he decided, but just taking one without permission might not be a good idea. On the other hand, _asking_ to take a shower might give Slade the idea to join him. He would rather be dirty than let _that_ happen, right? He shook his head, decided not to risk it and finished up by washing his hands and splashing a bit of water on his face to try and wake up for real. He was really _exhausted_. He stepped out into the bedroom again and couldn't help to glance at the other door. Slade noticed.

"Come to bed. You must be cold." he said. He could just as well have told him to_ heel_ as far as Robin was concerned, and the boy didn't miss the slight hint of a threat in the man's voice. Robin sighed, his shoulders slumped and he climbed onto the bed again, quickly finding himself back in Slade's arms.

The man suddenly pulled away a bit.

"Your feet are like _ice_".

Robin chuckled.  
"You shouldn't have skimped on the heating, then."

Slade didn't answer. Robin became a bit worried that he angered the man, but he felt he knew him better by now. Slade _had_ a sense humor. He wouldn't put up with too much disrespect, but he enjoyed a good word-sparring session as much as Robin did. The boy turned his head, looking up at the man who regarded him seriously. Slade's hand started toying with Robin's hair, almost absentmindedly, and Robin frowned slightly up at him wondering what he was thinking.

"What are you going to do now?" Slade suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin wondered, stunned.

"Do you want to go back?"

Robin just stared.

"Would you _let_ me?"

"I might consider it." Slade answered, making Robin gape.

"Did that plant screw with you mind _too_?" he exclaimed. "Are you really going to let me just _walk away_?"

Slade smiled widely down at the perplexed boy.

"The only screwing last night was done by me, you might remember, and no. I said I might _consider_ it." The hand in Robin's hair suddenly grabbed at his locks tilting the boy's head back further. "Make no mistake Robin, you _belong_ to me. I will _never_ let you go. But I desire to be your teacher more than your prison guard. Maybe I could achieve that goal better letting you run around with your friends. As long as you obey a few rules I will set up."

Robin didn't know what to do or how to act. The man was letting him go? He was free? A strange feeling, an impulse, made Robin raise his head and give the man a slow, soft kiss on the lips.

Slade's eye was wide in astonishment as the kiss ended.

"What was that for?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit strained.

"Just…thank you." Robin whispered softly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

He kept trying to tell himself that he was playing the game. Staying in control and doing the smart thing. He had a once in a lifetime opportunity to find out all he could about the mysterious man. If he could find a weakness…?

_You just want to jump him again, don't you?_ his inner voice sneered sounding a bit disgusted. Robin was really getting _sick_ of that voice.

"What will you tell them?"

Robin hesitated.

"I don't know… maybe… that I stayed away for their safety?"

"They must have found your belt by now. And your bike, no less. And your mask."

Robin's hand flew to his face. He had completely forgotten that Slade had taken his mask away.

"Damn…" he muttered, letting his hand sink again.

"How do you think they will react, knowing that I fucked you?"

"They don't know it was _you_." Robin said, desperately trying to construct a believable story involving him being kidnapped by a really pretty _female_ mercenary.

"What? Forgetting Beast Boy?"

Robin swore again.

"He _would_ have picked up your scent…" the boy said, sounding a bit desperate.

"I should think so." Slade agreed. Robin thought frantically, trying to come up with a solution, an explanation, a _lie_ to hide the last night's events from his friends. He failed.

"They would know it wasn't my fault. Batman would have explained."

"Yes. It wasn't your fault" Slade agreed, stroking Robin's cheek as a reminder of the touch that started all this. "But they will still _know. _They will still_ judge._"

"They are my friends! They care about me!"

"Oh, yes. And caring so much I have no doubt they will try to _help_ as well."

Robin didn't know why that sentence made him so uncomfortable.

"Are you saying I shouldn't go back to them because I would be _embarrassed_? Sorry, Slade, no deal. I still want to go home."

"As you wish. It's broad daylight outside by now, and for security reasons I won't let you go until it's dark. What would you like to do until then?" He chuckled as he saw Robin's eyes widen, and continued "I mean, would you like to take a shower? Are you hungry?"

Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes and yes, actually" he answered with a slight smirk.

"You go and take that shower. In the meantime I will tidy up in here. There are towels in the cupboard."

Thankful that Slade didn't seem to want to act out any dirty shower fantasies, Robin slipped out of bed and into the heavenly warm bathroom. Experimenting with the different settings in the shower he yelped when a hard stream of water suddenly hit his backside. It might not have hurt as badly _then_, but he was sure sore _now_. Looking around for shampoo he found Slade's supply lacking. There was just a single bottle. A sort of sport-soap-thing claiming to be shampoo, conditioner and soap all in one. It smelled kind of nice though.

_Smells like Slade._

Shaking the thought from his head he focused on enjoying the hot water. Soaping up he discovered that apart from his rather tender ass and one aching nipple he was okay. There was some bruising from the roof fight and the one with Ivy on the night before but it wasn't bad. Even the wound in his arm where he had gotten stung by the plant seemed to be almost healed up.

Stepping out of the shower a while later he found the towels where Slade told him they would be. Using one to dry his hair and body and one to wrap around his waist he realized that he hadn't worried for a second that Slade would come into the room.

_What is this? I'm TRUSTING him now? That poison must have caused some permanent brain damage! _

He stepped out of the bathroom, yelped as the cold air hit him and quickly got back in again. He could hear Slade laughing as the man knocked on the door.

"Here." Slade said, opening the door and handing Robin a pile of clothes. "They are going to be too big, but at least they will keep you warm." The man was only wearing a pair of boxers, but seemed to be unaffected by the chill.

Robin gratefully took the clothes, found a T-shirt and pulled it on. Slade was right, it was way too big. _Must be some of his own clothes_, Robin mused, suppressing a slight tingle at the thought. He donned a pair of boxers next that just barely stayed up, but he had to admit defeat when it came to the jeans. There was no way he could walk in them. He gladly pulled on pair of socks, though. They fitted a bit better.

Walking out with the pair of pants in his arms he noted that Slade had finished cleaning away the mess of torn clothes and also had stripped the bed bare, leaving a fresh set of sheets folded on top of it.

"Could you help me with these?" Robin asked, indicating the jeans. He suddenly had a strange feeling of déjà vu. Slade picked up on it too, and grinned.

"Why is it that you always seem to have trouble with my pants?" His smile widened as he saw the dirty look Robin gave him. Slade left the room for a moment and returned with a pair of scissors. Holding out the pants in front of the boy he roughly estimated were to cut them off and did so. Robin pulled the pants on. Still too wide, but at least the legs ended before his did.

"Got a belt?" he asked Slade.

"What? Isn't that look in style with you kids now a days? Big, baggy trousers, hanging down and exposing half your ass?"

"Well, we can't all wear mammoth pelts like they did in your youth." Robin snapped.

Slade grinned and got back at him by ruffling the boy's hair. Robin was unable to stop him as he had to use his hands to hold the pants up. Finally receiving a belt, one with a clasp that could be closed anywhere along the length, Robin managed to make the trousers stay up without support.

"I'm going to take a shower too. I want you to make the bed." Slade declared.

"What?" _Slade seemed to say the strangest things lately._

"Make. The. Bed. You helped to mess it up, after all… And Robin? My offer only stands as long as you obey the rules. If you run I will hunt you down, and you will never see your friends again. Understood?"

Without another word Slade disappeared into the bathroom and the shower was turned on a few seconds later.

Robin looked from the bed to the door and back again. He _would _be able to escape. Easily. But in the back of his mind he thought that maybe, just maybe, Slade's offer was better for him. He didn't exactly know what the offer was yet, but if it meant that he could go back to his friends; if it was a kind of… truce…? If it meant that he didn't have to fear that Slade was going to capture him again and take him away…? It sure sounded like a good deal to him.

Stretching the sheet over the king sized bed he noted that although the fabric was unadorned and looked rather plain it was high quality. Pure cotton and a high thread count. He mentally banned himself from watching any more Oprah-episodes with Starfire _ever_ again. He was a _guy_! He wasn't supposed to know about thread counts!

He stretched the dark blue sheet trying to avoid creases. He had no doubt that Slade would have him redo it if he wasn't happy with the result. Changing the cases on the four big pillows came next and Robin blushed remembering what one of them had been used for, the previous night. He struggled changing the cover of the big single down comforter, but then he was finally ready. Just in time.

Slade came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel.

"It _is _a bit nippy in here, isn't it?" he commented and studied the bed. "Nice job, Robin."

The boy shrugged. Slade turned to a seemingly empty wall. Robin heard a soft click and part of the wall slid aside revealing a well stocked wardrobe. There seemed to be only civilian clothes there. Robin presumed that Slade kept his uniforms somewhere else. The boy quickly turned away, flushing, when Slade unceremoniously let his towel fall to the floor and proceeded to dress.

Slade glanced at the boy, finding his embarrassment fun, but incomprehensible. They knew more or less every inch of each other by now after all.

"I'm going out to get us something to eat. Same rules as before, Robin…"

"I'll be here, Slade" Robin answered, irritation unmistakable in his voice.

"That's my good boy." Slade said and left a fuming Robin behind. Slade _was_ pushing Robin, and he did it on purpose. He wanted to test the boy's limits and, maybe, he _wanted _him to run. If he ran, Slade wouldn't have to let Robin go… once he caught him again.

_To be continued… _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A/N: _You are now at the bottom of the page. Can you see that "Review"-button down to the left? You know what's REALLY fun? Pressing that! It's even funnier if you leave a remark… ;o)


	2. Setting the Rules

**A/N:** I tend to write way to long author's notes… and I HATE long author's notes. So… let's continue the story instead…

Just: _not mine_ and _please review_!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 2: Setting the rules **

Left alone in the room once more, Robin decided to snoop around. He _would_ try to learn everything he could about his enemy. He _would_ gain from this! Exploring the wardrobe he discovered that the clothes were basic, mostly dark colored and looked expensive. It seemed Slade simply had walked into a store, ripped out a section and brought it back. _He probably DID too… _Finding another closet he gasped as he saw lines of Slade's uniforms. There was even an extra mask and protective gear. Or maybe those were the ones Slade had taken off yesterday. Didn't matter. Everything was neatly in order, though… _And who does that remind you of_? Robin couldn't help himself and touched the mask with a shaky finger. Feeling the coldness of the metal he pulled away and firmly closed the door again. Suddenly not feeling up for any more exploring he sat down on the bed. There weren't any chairs in the room, after all. Some time later he simply laid down, curling up on the newly made bed and went to sleep.

As Slade came back and saw the resting shape he simply stood still watching him for a while. Robin's black, smooth hair framed his beautiful face. Long, thick, dark eyelashes hiding those spectacular eyes. Soft lips, curled in sleep into a small smile. Adding an agile body that positively drowned in Slade's own clothes, the boy was just perfect, he decided. He put down the bag of sandwiches he had brought and slowly crept onto the bed next to Robin. Pushing him gently onto his back Slade bent down to kiss Robin awake.

The boy started kissing back before being fully alert, and when he became aware of what was happening it was too late to stop. A rush of pleasure, like the toxic-induced ones, rose inside him. He let out a small disappointed noise when Slade broke the kiss but then managed to find his bearings somehow.

"What do you think you are doing?!" He was even able to put a hint of anger in his voice, an accomplishment he was quite proud of at the moment.

"It occurred to me that I never kept my promise last night," Slade said in a low voice which sent shivers down Robin's spine. The good kind of shivers.

"Wh… what promise?"

"Don't you remember? I'm disappointed in you Robin! I though you would insist I honor it as soon as you woke up this morning."

The boy's face remained completely blank for a moment and then his eyes became very, _very_ large.

"You don't mean-?"

"Yes." Slade smiled. "I promised to _return the favor_ after all." With that he started kissing Robin's neck. His hands reached for the bottom edge of the boy's T-shirt pulling it up so he could get at his chest and stomach. Robin jerked a bit when Slade's lips hit the nipple he had bitten the night before, perhaps afraid he would do it again. He didn't. Not hard anyway. Working his way down Robin's stomach he glanced up at the boy, delighted to see the lust in his blue eyes. Sure he tried to object and squirm, but his movements seemed to be more _towards_ Slade than away. Reaching down to stroke Robin's crotch he found the boy to be quite hard already. He loosened the belt buckle with a flick of his fingers and had no trouble pulling down the oversized pants and boxers to Robin's knees.

Robin was in heaven. That he was brought there by the devil didn't matter at the moment. His hands found Slade's head, but remembering what had happened the last time he had wanted to make Slade do something, he let them fall to his sides again. Biting his lip, trying to maintain some sort of dignity by not screaming, he suddenly felt Slade's mouth plunge down and he forgot all about his restraints. His head arched back, fingers clawing at the bed as he moaned Slade's name. Feeling a slight pressure at his entrance he lifted his hips to let the man get better access. As two of Slade's fingers pushed in, Robin came, and the last thing he cried before he blacked out was: "_Master!_"

Robin came around only moments later and found that his pants had been pulled up and his T-shirt once more covered his chest. He panted deeply, staring up at the roof. Had it been a dream? He was alone in the room… could it have been? Only a dream? Then he noticed that his belt was still undone.

The bathroom door opened and Slade entered the room. Robin shifted his gaze to the ceiling again even now fighting for breath. The bed shifted as Slade stretched out next to Robin, resting on his side, just looking down at the boy. Robin tried not to meet his eye. The man suddenly leaned down and kissed him, but this time Robin didn't return the kiss. Drawing back, a bit annoyed, Slade cringed inwardly as Robin's eyes finally met his. They were full of confusion and fear, welling up with tears. As one teardrop freed itself and started rolling down the boy's cheek, Slade softly kissed it away and drew the boy closer.

"What's the matter, Robin?" he asked.

For a long time Robin said nothing, but Slade could tell that it wasn't a show of rebellion on the boy's part. He just didn't know what to say. Finally he spoke, so quietly that Slade had trouble hearing him.

"I didn't know… I never thought…"

Slade waited patiently for him to continue.

"I… I liked _Starfire_! I _like_ Starfire!"  
_Aha…_ Slade thought, _so it was THAT that was troubling the boy._

The man smiled.

"You are referring to yourself being gay?"  
Robin nodded. "I don't understand… I didn't really think I was, but…Not that it's anything _wrong_ with it, it's just..."

"I don't believe you _are_ gay." Slade stated. "I know _I'm_ not."

The look of total confusion on the boy's face was extremely entertaining.

"But? You… we…?"

"I don't know about you, of course, but I consider myself to be bi." Slade told Robin and as the boy's confusion didn't seem to fade he continued. "Bi-sexual. There are a few theories among scientists that we actually _all_ are. We are all certainly able to find pleasure with a person of the same gender, only our own barriers determine if we do. Those barriers are often religious, political or just basic human fear of the unknown. Get rid of those obstacles, Robin. Never _limit_ yourself."

_I don't DO limits_, Robin thought and a small smile started playing in the corners of his mouth. Slade saw it and returned it, stroking Robin's arm. The boy's face turned serious once again, though.

_Damn_, Slade cursed, _there's more…_He knew very well what it was, and continued his small lecture before Robin had time to say anything.

"We might be those who are able to limit our sexuality Robin, but few can decide who they end up… _caring_ for. We can try to build walls around our minds and hearts all we like, but that will only hurt much more in the end. Never bind yourself to the altar of self sacrifice. No one will ever thank you for that, they will never _know_ to thank you, and you will just end up hurting everyone you care about… even the ones you try to shut out."

Robin sighed, trying to contemplate Slade's words.

"Do you… do you care about _me_?" the boy asked, his voice trembling a little bit.

Slade knew not to hesitate, so he didn't.

"What do you think, Robin? I have already told you that you are _mine_, and that I never will let you go. Isn't that a clue? I thought you were supposed to be a detective!" Watching the slight annoyance on the boy's face he continued, far more seriously. "I _do_ care about you. I care very much. I want you to grow, to flourish, and overcome every obstacle this world deem fit to throw at you. And I won't hide the truth from you, Robin. One day I want you by my side. As my partner."

The small smile was back on the boy's face, turning slightly devious as he asked:

"A partner with benefits?"

"With benefits." Slade confirmed, laughing. He leaned down to kiss the boy again, and, this time, he _did_ kiss back.

A little while later, Robin was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, wolfing down one of the sandwiches Slade had brought them. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he smelled the ham and tomato. He tried hard to focus on the sandwich and not what just had happened. _What's wrong with me? Kissing Slade?! WILLINGLY!? REPEATEDLY!?!? And letting him do… that… to me? I can't even blame the damn plant anymore, can I? _Slade was sitting next to him, also eating, but with a bit more moderation.

_Well, he just had a snack, right?_ Robin blushed a bit. _Where DID these dirty thoughts COME from anyway?_

"Don't you have a kitchen?" Robin asked, suddenly aware that the only rooms he had seen so far were the bedroom and bathroom. Eating in bed didn't seem like Slade's style.

"Actually, I don't. Not here anyway. There is very little need for one as you will see in time."

"I'm going to get the tour?"  
"Of course. You are going to do a lot of training here after all."

As Slade finished his sandwich and Robin reached for his second the man turned to him.

"Well, Robin, I think it's time to discuss the rules for our little agreement."

"And when you say _discuss_…?"

"I actually mean that I will dictate them to, you, yes." Slade smirked.

Robin just snorted.

"Firstly, we will have lessons. Sometimes you will meet me for sparring and training, sometimes there will be lectures, which we can do online if needed. For this you will have that friend of yours, the tin man, set up a direct link to the screens the towers main living room and your private quarters. That's so I can always reach you when you are at there. I will send the details later. The lectures will include how to deactivate security systems and similar subjects, but also history, language, psychology, health topics and so on. As for when you are out on a mission…" he reached into his pocket and took out a small, sleek communicator, reminding Robin of the latest cell phones. Slade placed the contraption in Robin's hand and he studied it, flicking it open to reveal a screen and a few buttons.

"It is locked to one, exclusive, frequency, and before you ask, yes, it also has a tracker. Furthermore, as we are both often busy and lessons might be cancelled, I will sometimes leave you assignments to complete before a set deadline –"

"I'm getting _homework_?" Robin couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes. This is a teacher-student contract after all." Slade frowned. "Just tell me if you want out. We can skip this part and go straight to the Master-apprentice element if you wish. Which means leaving the town for a few years or so…"

Robin shook his head. "No, thank you. Go on."

"The base of training is this building. You will have free access to it using the communicator. The doors will automatically open when you hold it in front of them. You will continue to lead the Titans, but you are not allowed to hide your lessons with me from them." Robin visibly winced at this; he had been hoping to cover up at as much as he could of this deal. Slade ignored him and continued. "The reason for this is that sometimes your lessons will come first. At those times I don't care about your alarm going off or even if Batman himself comes to visit. When I call you, you _will _come. The other… part… of our relationship you may keep a secret if you wish… although they must know what happened last night anyway…" Robin frowned deeply and the man continued. "This may seem rough, so let's go over the benefits of this deal from your point of view…" Slade watched the boy closely, trying to see if he understood what the man was telling him, before going on. "You will be with your friends" he started. "I will not make you commit any actual crimes until you are my apprentice, and until then, I will not force you to call me 'Master'". He was amused at how grateful Robin seemed at hearing this, but he didn't know if it was the first or second part that made him appear that way. Probably both.

"And, finally… the things that will break the contract…" Slade's voice had taken on a very dangerous tone now as he proceeded. "Loosing or breaking your communicator or not bringing it with you outside the tower. I will know immediately if it has been damaged or manipulated in any way. Also failing to show up when called or finish your assignments on time and to my satisfaction. Revealing my appearance or the location of this base to anyone. Not doing your very best, and basically, not obeying orders. These things will all make the contract null and void. And you _do_ know what that means, don't you?"

Robin nodded. "You'll come for me."  
"Depend on it." the man confirmed darkly.

"What if my friends refuse the deal?"

"That, I would also consider a breach of contract, Robin, so you better talk them in to it."

_Easy for YOU to say… you obviously don't know my dear team…_

Robin, chewing away at his meal, quietly mulled things over for a while and spotted a flaw.

"What about stopping _you_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't count on you just sitting here rolling your thumbs all the time, right?"

"No, as I said, I do have work to do."

"Right, and that 'work' will probably involve breaking the law, I suppose?"

"Probably."

"And you expect me to just _let_ you?"

"On the contrary, Robin. Trying to stop me will _aid_ in your training. During those times you are free to act the way you deem fit. If you even find out what I'm up to, that is…"

Robin snorted.

"The alarm goes off at least once a week because of you…" Out of the blue something clicked in Robin's mind. It was something Slade had said about his future lessons… "You set those alarms off on purpose, didn't you?"  
"Obviously. I am an expert after all. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out earlier." Robin blushed a little. It _had_ been obvious. Taking a deep breath Robin prepared himself for what he knew he had to say. He just hoped it wouldn't result in bruises.

"Slade… I got to make you understand… I _will_ do this, what the heck, maybe I'll even _benefit_ from it, but you _must_ know by now that I can never, _will_ never, join you." The blush became a little bit more evident as he added "in crime, anyway..."

Slade didn't seem disturbed by this; it was to be expected after all.

"You are still young, Robin, There is plenty of time for change. Remember what I said about limits? We will find yours together, and once we have identified them… well… you will have to decide what to do about them." He couldn't help adding with a smirk: "you seem to _like_ overcoming your limits so far…"

Robin huffed, taking a big bite out of his sandwich so he couldn't be expected to answer.

Slade got off the bed.   
"Everything clear, Robin?" Robin could just nod, his mouth being full of bread. "Well, then." Slade continued" "It's time to go". Robins gulped, almost swallowing the bite down the wrong way.

"Not afraid, are you Robin? About how your friends will react?"

Robin shook his head, but Slade could see that he was lying. The boy was very afraid indeed.

Getting to his feet, remembering to tighten the belt at the last second, Robin couldn't help to complain.

"They will probably throw me off the team."

"That is always a risk." agreed Slade loftily, "But I very much doubt it. And besides… if they do you'll know where to go."

Running back to Slade after being denounced by his friends was a thought that didn't very much appeal to Robin.

"What about my mask?"

"What about it?"

"Well… I don't _have_ it, for a start!"

"Get used to it. I won't allow you to wear the mask around me anyway."

"But my team…"  
"They haven't seen you without your mask?" Slade was genuinely stunned by this.

Robin shook his head and Slade thought for a moment.

"I think it's time they did. I want to see those eyes of yours on the screen as well… you have more masks don't you?"

Robin nodded.

"Well then. You may wear one outside the tower, of course. Are you ready?"

Robin nodded again, gulping.

"We will take a quick tour first. Follow me."

Robin did, trying to quench his curiosity so it wouldn't be quite so apparent. As Slade led him through the building Robin found out that it was actually quite small. Most of the space consisted of storage but there was a tidy workshop, a room filled with different computers and other machines that would leave Cyborg drooling for a week, and an armory that left Robin gawking. There were weapons there from every stage of human evolution, making a dire statement to the lengths humans would go to just to kill each other. All the weapons seemed to have been used and Robin got a feeling Slade was an expert at them all. Swords seem to have a special place in the man's heart. _Huh... didn't know that…_The next room seemed to be for training, as there was sandbags and different sort of dummies set up there. It was by far the largest room and Robin didn't get a chance to look around. Some of those dummies had looked rather _real_.

As the tour ended Robin realized that he hadn't seen a single window. The air was fresh and crisp and the lighting adequate, but what kind of a building was this? Maybe they were underground, but the rooms didn't have that 'basement/cave' feeling to them. The answer was presented to him as Slade opened another door and there, finally, were some windows. The windows themselves were situated high up under the roof and Robin couldn't make out anything as it was dark outside by now and the only thing they showed was the sky. Instead he looked around and discovered that this place looked like a building site. The room was strangely shaped and seemed to enclose the set of rooms they just left. The boy's mind worked it out quickly.

"You built your quarters _inside_ another building?"

"Yes. You can look in and only see an abandoned warehouse. Nothing to steal and nothing suspicious. Of course I have the place wired up anyway… no one gets even close without me knowing about it."

"You don't think Cyborg could sit in on the security lessons, do you?" Robin grinned.

Grinning back Slade answered:

"He is most welcome to, although I doubt he will understand most of it…"

Robin looked around again.

"Sooo… how will I get home? They would have taken my bike, and I don't even have a grappling hook."

"Getting home will not be a problem." Slade said as he opened the front door of the building and Robin gasped. They were at the seaside, and there, right in front of him out in the water stood Titans Tower.

_To be continued…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Uhmm… don't actually have any comment... I hope you like where the story is going… think Robin was a bit too docile? Well there's an explanation (sort of) which will come up a few chapters from here… and maybe I just like him… willing… :o) Any questions/comments? I can only answer if you ask… ;o)


	3. Friends Like These

**A/N**: in this chapter there is a short mentioning of an unknown character. It's a completely made up one (do you call them an OC? I'm not sure… I need a Fan-fiction dictionary! Anyone?). OC's, to me, are only good for cannon fodder, so he will NOT be a big part of the story or take over in any way…maybe that mean's he _isn't_ an OC… I'm just clueless… He's there as a plot twist and to make a point later. This is the first you will hear of him, but he will be there, waiting in the wings, so take notice…

Disclaimer: Jag äger inte "Teen Titans". Ha! I did it in Swedish! Just to annoy! I really have to work on my evil-skills I think…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 3: Friends Like These**

Standing there, side by side in the doorway, Slade and Robin gazed at the magnificent building. Well… Robin thought if was magnificent, anyway. He just wished he wasn't so terrified of it right now.

"I'll be in touch later tonight to set up the communications with Cyborg." Slade said. Robin turned slightly towards him and the man bent down and kissed him. It wasn't a soft kiss. It was an I-own-your-ass-kind of kiss. Robin tried to push the man away but ended up gripping his shoulders instead. The kiss ended as abruptly as it began and left Robin's knees shaking slightly. Taking a step outside the door it suddenly closed behind him and he was alone again. Heading for the underground tunnel leading out to the island, he used his personal code to access it, and then he started the walk home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A man studied the mercenary and the boy through night vision binoculars, from several buildings away. He was surprised, but pleased, seeing the kiss. This was it. His chance for the perfect revenge.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thoughts tumbled through Robin's head like deranged kittens in a field of catnip. What was he going to _say_? What did they _know_? He almost turned back several times, but forced himself to continue walking. They probably knew he was coming by now. Entering his code surely had triggered one of Cy's alarms. They would be waiting. Going through different scenarios in his head, the new ones worse then the ones before, he suddenly became angry. Who were _they_ to judge? He had been _poisoned_ for goodness sake! And even after that…? Were _they _so perfect? They weren't even _human_, what did they know?! Reaching the base, still fuming, he stepped into the elevator, punching in a different code to take him to the main floor. As the doors slid open he suddenly found himself bathing in an eerie green light. Looking up from the floor he found his friends standing before him, ready for battle.

After a few stunned seconds of this, Starfire was the one who broke the silence by throwing herself around Robin's neck, squealing in delight.

"Robin! You are safe! We have been much worried!"

Robin awkwardly hugged her back, trying to breathe, in the alien's firm embrace.

"Glad to see you, Star."

_They were going to attack me!_

"Sorry about the welcome, Rob, we just thought it might have been… Slade…" Cyborg apologized as they all came into the giant living room.

_Or maybe you just weren't sure I would be on your side anymore, Cy…_

Robin tried to smother those bitter thoughts, but they insisted on lingering in the back of his mind.

The moment they stepped out into the better lit room his friends all gasped. Even Raven couldn't help herself.

"You are not wearing your mask!"

Questions started hailing through the air.

"What happened, man?"  
"You were successful in escaping, yes?"  
"Are you hurt?"

"Dude?!"

Robin gestured for them to stop and simply said: "He let me go."  
"What?"  
"He did release you?"

"Really?"  
"Dude!"

"Yes!" Robin said tiredly. "We have… a deal…"

His friends became quiet. Robin, meeting those four pair of eyes filled with both fear and rage for him, but mostly of pity, somehow became even angrier.

"Screw his deal!" Cyborg shouted while Beast Boy nodded his head vigorously. "We will hunt the bastard down and I will personally…"

"You will do nothing of the sort." Robin's cold voice cut through his friends ranting.

"Friend Robin. I do not understand." Starfire sounded so lost it tore Robin's heart. Her next words made it harder again, though. "What has happened to you?"

Robin suddenly lost it. All his frustration erupted out of him like he was an emotional volcano having a very bad day.

"What happened to me?! What _HAPPENED_?! You really want to know? The details too? I got stung by this damn sex-plant, ambushed by Slade, who takes med back to his place and fucks my brains out and you know what? When I wake up in the morning I find out I actually _LIKE_ it! How 'bout that?! In fact he just kissed me goodbye!"

The shock in his friend's eyes was something Robin would never forget. Although their skin tones varied between green, brown, pale grey and a slight hue of orange, they all now seemed to pale. This was quite an achievement for every one of them.

Raven picked herself up first and, grabbing Robin by the neck of his t-shirt simply started dragging him from the room.

"I will speak to him" she informed the others who were still trying to deal with what Robin just told them. "It is clear that he is still in shock and has no idea what he is saying. Contact Batman and let him know that he is back."

Raven lead a quite docile Robin to her room and locked the door behind them. Robin sat down on Raven's bed, wincing a little. She noted his discomfort and her heart went out to him. Discovering the look on her face Robin gave a small malicious smile.

"Yeah, what can I say? The man is _big._"

Raven's face erupted in a fierce blush. Trying to repress her embarrassment and anger she looked at Robin with a scowl on her face.

"I am glad that you decided to be open to us about this, but there _is_ such a thing as _too much_ honesty."

Robin's features softened and he looked almost vulnerable for a moment. He scooted up on her bed, pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them.

"I'm sorry, Rae, it's just…"

"It's all right, Robin, I understand..."

She did. Robin might not, though, judging by the confused look he gave her. She took a deep breath and started to explain.

"You are trying to alienate us. Maybe you are unconsciously testing our friendship or maybe you think this will hurt _us_ less if we are angry with you, or if you can somehow make us _disgusted_ by you… or... maybe… it will just make it easier…"

"Easier to do what?" She could tell that Robin was a bit irritated at her attempt at a psychological analysis. She hesitated. Fear rose in her chest as she uttered the next words.

"Easier to… go back?"

She expected Robin to jump up from the bed and storm out of the room, but he just sat there, staring at her in shocked silence.

"We have a link, Robin! I could tell that even if you _were_ trying to be cruel out there, you were actually telling the truth…"

Robin nodded slowly. The fear in Raven surged again. She… _they_… could not, _would_ not loose Robin! And least of all to Slade!

"Are… are you going back?"

"I'm a hero, Raven!" Robin finally answered. "I want to save people, protect them! Not steal and destroy and kill. Do you… do you really think I could live that kind of life?!"

_Yes, Robin… I believe you could, and would thrive doing so_, she thought grimly.

"No, of course not!" she assured him out loud. "Robin, I know you, I trust you, and I, _we_, will stand by you, no matter what. We can fight this if you would just let us!"

"Fight _what_, Raven?" Robin softly asked.

Raven didn't know what to answer.

Robin closed his eyes and with a great amount of inner strength, he pulled himself together before opening them again.

"Thank you, Rae" he said, and looked deep into her eyes. "I have calmed down now. I will go apologize and then, I'm afraid we have a lot to discuss. As a team."

Raven rose to follow him out, slightly irked by his blue eyes, wishing he had his mask back on to shield her from some of the intensity of what he was feeling.

Entering the living room Robin startled as he saw Batman's face on the giant screen.

"Robin! What happened?" the dark knight asked, his voice full of worry.  
Robin could see his teammates cringe, expecting another outburst from the boy and he inwardly smirked.

"Batman, I will give you a full report later. Right now I have to address my team." Bruce gave a curt nod and Robin ended the call.

Robin turned towards his team, his _friends,_ he reminded himself, and took another very deep breath.

"Guys… I'm so sorry. Raven was right; I was in a state of shock."  
"Then you didn't mean… that stuff you said…?" Beast Boy couldn't even say it himself.

Robin glanced in Raven's direction.

"No, BB, of course not." he lied.

His team visibly all relaxed, with the possible exception of Raven. She knew Robin had just lied, but she could understand why. He couldn't possibly believe they could accept something he hadn't done himself yet. Better to keep it to himself.

"We have things to talk about, though." Robin said gravely, "Unfortunately what I said happened right after he caught me… that was true. And so was the part about the deal."

Half an hour later he had finished explaining Slade's pact to his friends and looked around at their faces, trying to interpret their reactions.

"And if we don't agree to these terms, he'll…?"  
"He has threatened to take me away. For ever."

"I still say screw him!" Cyborg hollered and banged his fist down on the table, which, though it was metal, became distinctly dented. "We can protect you, Robin! He won't be able to get his hands on you ever again!"

_Oh, and where is the fun in that…?_

Robin shook his head. "You can lock me up in a bloody _safe_… don't you think Slade wouldn't be able to get at me even then? Do you think he would give up? He would tear this building apart, killing every one of you, to reach me."

_There's no place to hide… well there might be one place, but I'm not going to run back to 'daddy' because of this. This is MY fight!_

"What's this guy's problem, anyway?" Beast Boy complained. "Why is he after _you_?"

"Apparently I'm _perfect_" Robin grinned at his friend, but got only uneasy glances in return.

"Sooo…" Raven's dry, logical voice rang through the air. "This way he will let you live and work with us… just… 'borrowing' you from time to time for… lessons?

Robin could hear the double meaning in her words, but fortunately they seemed to evade the others.

"I do not trust Slade!" Starfire declared "He is more devious then a Snoorblatt! He will surely take our friend from us again, and… and..." tears erupted from her eyes and she could not continue as sobs shook her body.

The screen suddenly lit up and Robin reached out for the remote to accept the call. He had a pretty good idea who it was.

As Slade's face, now of course masked, turned up on the screen, the room erupted with yells and curses. Not from Robin, though, who only leaned back in the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and enjoyed the show.

_NOW you'll see how easy it is to talk this team into something they don't want to do…_ he thought, slightly amused. Slade only patiently waited until the worst of the profanities had died down. Glancing at Robin he caught the boy's eyes and Robin rolled his slightly, making the man chuckle.

"Are you quite finished?" Slade asked, causing another demonstration of bad language… in quite a few languages, actually… "Having trouble controlling your team, Robin? Maybe you should come back to me immediately." That statement made the teens quiet down at last.

"We are not yet finished with our discussion." Robin told Slade firmly.

"That is quite all right." Slade said to Robin's surprise "I just called to inform Cyborg that he can find the instructions for our private communication link in the mainframe of the Titans Tower's central computer. I imagine he will be able to install it properly. I expect a call from you when it's finished."

"The what, now?" Cyborg asked stunned.

"I haven't had time to get down to the specifics yet, sorry." Robin said, oblivious to the stunned looks he got from his teammates. Had their leader just apologized to SLADE?!

"Well, get on with it." Slade urged. "Either your team accepts my conditions or I will have you back here by _tomorrow_. Understood?"

Robin nodded shortly and the connection was cut of.

"All right… let's get down to these _specifics_" Cy growled. "And I don't care _what_ you say, I _will_ kick Slade's butt for messing with my computer!"

"Be my guest." Robin smirked, "He actually encourages us to try and stop him committing crimes. You might get your opportunity then."

_You don't stand a chance in hell, my friend... Slade will be able to sell you for scrap metal in a couple of minutes…_

More discussing, arguing, crazy plan-making (on Beast Boy's part… involving a UFO-abduction, a wildebeest stampede, a Robin-dummy, a time-machine and for some reason no one could understand, a small potted plant) and crying later, the team finally looked around at each other grimfaced.

"We don't really have a choice right now, do we?" Raven sighed.

"Unless someone comes up with a Slade-repellant!" Beast Boy suggested, ears drooping when nobody seemed to do.

"I'll go install that blasted link" Cyborg muttered, getting to his feet.

"There is still one thing we need to discuss." Robin said, a bit of fear rising again in his chest. As his friends looked at him quizzically he continued "The question about who will be the new leader."

"What?"  
"Please, I do not understand?"

"Explain."

"Dude?"

Robin sighed. "Do you still want me as leader? I will be Slade's _student_ after all, and I thought… maybe…"

"Man!" Cyborg exclaimed. "We trust you with our _lives_!"

"We will find a way out of this. Together." Raven assertive low voice joined in.

"We most certainly will!" Starfire added.

"Yeah, dude, we're behind you!" Beast Boy said, and then added, grinning;" But if Slade shows up, don't move, ok?"

Robin felt a lump in his throat. "Thank you" he humbly whispered as his friends gathered around him, hugging him, and expressing their love and confidence in him as their friend _and_ as their leader.

_It's a pity you're not sure that you won't let them down…_

_To be continued…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N**: Sooo… first attempt at writing the rest of the Titans… No character-probing there, it is still a Robin/Slade story, but I was going for recognition at least… maybe I was a _tiny_ bit unfair to Beast Boy… I love the little green dude to bits, though, so BB-lovers: don't hate me too much!  
I know that the deal, the whole situation, is kind of strange and frustrating. But relax. It will only get worse. If you feel the need to scream at me, please do! For this chapter I would especially appreciate feedback about the other characters, so I have time to do some revising before adding the next chapter… which is written (working on number 6 now!) but not edited… so there is still time! Do it! Or I'll set a Swedish curse on you! You will wake up tall and blond with a craving for meatballs… and not the naughty kind! Don't go there! God! You are as bad as I am, aren't you?


	4. Treacherous Thoughts

**AN: **A bit of an 'angsty' chapter ahead. Was kind of hard to write and I really hope I was able to convey Robins feelings… -takes a deep breath- Here goes then!

Disclaimer: the usual. But I am really starting to get angry about it now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter four: Treacherous Thoughts **

The leader of the Teen Titans left for his private quarters to call Batman while Cy worked on Slade's link. Robin had several screens and monitors in his room, and they were all connected to both the phone, TV- and internet network, giving him a way to access them all at the same time if he wanted. Recently he had set up one screen across from his bed, so he could check the news last thing before falling asleep and first thing in the morning, without actually having to get up. Sure, it was lazy, but he thought he deserved that little luxury. Besides, the news wasn't on the top of his fellow teem mates favv-lists to watch. Robin sat down on his bed, his back against the headboard, waiting for Batman to answer. It didn't take long.

The boy kept his report short and to the point, only concealing those things that he was _bound_ to by the contract, as well as his own, strange, feelings towards Slade. For a moment he wondered if he could keep the contract itself a secret, but no… It would be evident sooner or later. Batman's face was grim and pale as he listened to Robin's story. As the boy told him about the deal he made, the dark knights lips thinned to a mere line. Robin explained the benefits and dangers, as he saw them, and for a while the man said noting.

Robin, looking up at the screen, suddenly felt a surge of hope for escaping the whole arrangement.

_He will bring me back to Gotham. Hide me in the Batcave where Slade will never find me! He will say that I don't have to fight anymore. He will protect my friends, he will- _

"This deal. I know we haven't had time to go through all the details, but… it doesn't involve intercourse, does it?"

_Huh? _Robin was amazed that his friends hadn't asked him that question. Maybe they were too embarrassed or frightened. Maybe they thought that as he was, to their knowledge, honest about what had happened to him, he would have told them if that was the case. The truth was: he didn't know… But, no, he didn't think Slade would actually do something… against his will. _That didn't make me feel any better…_That goodbye-kiss, though…

Robin finally shook his head no.

Batman seemed to relax, just a little bit.

"Then just be careful, Robin."

_What?! _

Batman continued, unaware of Robin's silent cry. "As you said, this is an opportunity to finally put Slade away for good. It's a dangerous game, but maybe the whole world will benefit from it."

_You aren't supposed to care about the fucking WORLD, you are supposed to care about ME! _

Robin did not let his emotions show on his face. He just nodded, but inside he was pure turmoil.

_Aren't you going to try to keep me safe? Aren't you going to protect me? Are you just going to hand me over to that man, not even offer to HELP?_

"You are very brave, Robin. I'm proud of you."

_But… I'm just a KID… _

Fighting to control his features, Robin remembered that he had a favor to ask. He really didn't want to do it now, but… "Could you check the poison again… running more tests?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Batman suddenly leaned forward.

"Nothing solid… but could you check for bi-effects or permanent damages that might occur?"

"What are your symptoms?"

"As I said: nothing special… I'm unusually tired, that's all."

Bruce nodded, asking a couple of more questions and making a few notes. After some are-you-sure-you-are-ok-phrases his mentor finally ended their talk with the words:

"Just tell me if there's anything more you need, Robin."

_A father would be nice… _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the Batcave a pale Alfred appeared at Bruce's shoulder.

"Robin is strong, sir, he will pull through this."

Batman nodded severely.

"I just wish there was something more I could do."

"With all respect, sir, if Robin knows where the man is hiding, why not call the Justice League? Attack?"

"I would. I really would, but this is Deathstroke we are talking about. He always has a way out, and if he gets to Robin… one way or another we will never see him again. The man has hideouts all over the world. He could take Robin anywhere, even if he _did_ let him live."

"You think there is a risk that he will kill him? If so, you must stop this_ immediately_, sir!" the old man sounded as close to shouting as he ever had.

"Deathstroke wants what he wants, when he wants it. And if he can't have it..? I don't know… But I honestly believe that Robin is safe right now, as long as he sticks to the rules. If I was to interfere on the other hand…"

"You will do nothing?"

"Only research. Cautiously. And I will talk to Robin and his team again, but for now… we all need time to think this through. With Slade you can never be too careful."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Robin stayed on his bed, sitting, much like he had done in Raven's room, with his knees pulled up to his chin. The betrayal he felt was ripping his heart to shreds. He knew that if Batman had indeed offered to hide him away, he would have turned the man down. He also knew that Batman, offering him help, would probably put him in more danger. He _knew_ that, but that did nothing for the pain.

_This is all his fault… the feelings for Slade… that's were they originate… You always tried to get Bruce's attention, to make him prove he really cared. Then he shut you out. And now he has abandoned you._

He was not fair to Batman thinking that, but it's not easy to be fair when you are fifteen and wallowing in self pity.

_Slade sees you. He cares. He will never let you go. _

Somehow that last thought didn't sound so bad anymore.

There was a knock, the door opened and Cyborg leaned into the room.

"All ready, man. You are aware that with this thing installed, Slade can just look in whenever he wants?"

Robin hadn't been aware of that.

"Without us _knowing_?"

"Pretty much. He will show up on screen of course, but there will be no call signal."

"And the other way around?"

"What do _you_ think? No _way_ would he allow us to peak over _his_ shoulder. The signal is locked to this room and the living-room, though… I guess we will have to adjust."

"I guess." he sighed. "How do I activate it?"

"Blue button, red button, set the frequency to 42, press the blue button again and wait." grinned Cyborg, who had been screamed at by Beast Boy on several occasions when he got to technical.

Robin waited until his friend left and activated the link. A few seconds later Slade's masked face showed up on the screen.

"Good evening, Robin. Miss me?"

"Oh, hell yes, like a bleeding ulcer."

Slade shook his head.

"Don't be cute, Robin"

"I can't help it, I'm simply adorable…"

This coaxed a small chuckle from the man.

"Yes you are…"

That, in turn, made Robin uncomfortable, so he opted to change the subject.

"So, what did you want? It's late."

"Impatient to get started? Good. We will have a sparring lesson here at the base tomorrow at 10 am. Don't be late."

Robin swallowed. He hadn't expected the lessons to start quite so soon.

"I won't" he confirmed and the man broke the contact.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Slade leaned back in his chair. He didn't enjoy leaving Robin with the Titans, but he had studied the boy closely enough to see that this might actually be the only way he could succeed. The doubts he was planting in the boy's mind would most likely grow as he had to deal with his friend's and mentor's questions and concerns. He was sure of it, but pulling strings in a humans mind was never easy, or without risk. He wanted Robin moderately happy with the situation after all, as that would make him more open to Slade's lessons. The other important aspect to consider was the boy's libido. He had to tread very carefully there indeed. This plan of his had been prepared for a long time, but it had _not_ involved that plant. That was a pure coincidence, but it had been a temptation he couldn't resist. He wasn't sure if it would hinder or gain him in his endeavor, it was an unknown factor in the equation, and Slade did not like those. He continued working for another hour, setting up a spy ware checking the Titans internet use. Maybe all he would find was if the kids did any naughty surfing online, but it was worth being careful. He was fully aware that he was indeed very vulnerable at the moment, as Robin now knew both his face and the location of this base, but keeping secrets would never build trust. Besides, he had designed this base for this single purpose.

Deciding to check in on his protégé before calling it a night, he opened the line and saw Robin sleeping in his bed. Something caught Slade's eye and he smiled. The boy hadn't taken of the T-shirt.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Slade had ended the call Robin stayed on the bed for a while. He was dead tired, even after sleeping so much. He finally heaved himself of the bed, got rid of Slade's pants and boxers, donning a pair of pajama pants instead. Not quite sure why, he left the shirt on… It was warm after all… Practically falling onto the bed he was asleep almost instantly.

Robin woke early the next morning, oddly enough feeling absolutely fine. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his usual uniform. Hesitating he put his mask in a pocket, recalling that he wasn't allowed to wear one in the tower and knowing Slade could call at any time. He had bundles of energy and was on his way to the gym when he remembered about his session with Slade. He had a feeling he would need all the energy he could muster then, so he headed to the kitchen instead. Much to his surprise all his friends were already up, even Best Boy, though he was snoring in his plate at the moment. As he entered the room everyone turned to him, wishing him a good morning and again telling him how glad they were that he was back. The mood dampened a bit, though, when Robin informed them of the appointment. He suddenly realized that this contract did not only affect him, it also had a huge impact on his friend's lives. They were, in a way, Slade's prisoners too. This made Robin extremely angry at himself, allowing his friends to be dragged into his personal battle. _Maybe I shouldn't come back after the session…_ he mused. But watching his friends around him he knew that that would hurt them even more. _How will I ever get out of this!?_

The time flew quickly and around 9 AM the alarm went of. Robbery in progress. The team turned to Robin but he shook his head.

"You go. I can't risk missing the lesson."

"How will you get there?"

Robin hadn't considered that… Or rather, he had thought he could just take his bike, but now he realized that for him to be seen with Slade was a bad idea. It would compromise the Titans standing in the community and create mistrust. _Damn, now I have all the eyes of the city to worry about too…_He could walk, but that would also alert his team to the fact that Slade was close by.

"Could I borrow your bike?" He asked Cyborg. Cy had just 'rescued' a old motorcycle from a junkyard a few weeks back and the team was beginning to think that he was trying to make his car jealous, judging by the amount of time he spent on the heap of metal.

"Yeah, sure…" the young man looked a bit nervous. "Be careful, though, she has a bit of a temperament." Grinning, promising to treat Cy's new girl right, Robin sent his team out into the city. Without him.

_To be continued…  
_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** So. To you who managed to get through this chapter I just wanted to tell you that if you miss the slashy-stuff you are in for a treat soon. Not so much in the next chapter (but that one is sooooo embarrassing to poor Robin, I almost couldn't put that scene in… but I think it's a laugh at the same time so…) The chapter after that, number six, though… just finished writing it, and it's _slash_ all right. I just hope it's _good_ slash, but you just have to tell me then.


	5. First Times

**A/N: **A scene I write often start out as just one phrase or one situation. This started out with something Slade tells Robin… I kind of hope you will be able to guess what that line is after reading this… chocolate for those who do! -grins- Sorry… read the very cute Robin/Red X-story "The Woes of Chocolate" by "Holyfanfictionbatman" a while back and have had a sweet tooth ever since…  
Disclaimer. I don't own the Titans, _or_ a bar of candy at this time. And right now I don't know what I want the most.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter five: First Times**

Robin had to change into regular clothes, as he had realised that he didn't want to risk being recognised by civilians. Not sure about what kind of training they were supposed to do, he had chosen a pair of simple sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt. Grabbing a light jacket and a helmet he finally took off on the bike. Cyborg had been right, the bike _wasn't_ to be trusted, and Robin was glad that he didn't have far to go.

Arriving on time, even a bit early, he made his way into the strangely constructed building. As Slade had promised the doors opened as he pulled out the communicator, and he went in to search for the man. Robin found Slade in the main training room, mask-less and wearing a 'gi', the traditional karate outfit. It was black, though. _Of course_. Slade just nodded at Robin when he came into the room. He threw the boy a bundle of clothes and occupiedhimself with preparations, like rolling out a thin mat across the floor.

Robin was slightly peeved by this greeting. Sure, he didn't want Slade to pat him on the head for being on time; it was just that the man seemed to take it for _granted_… Robin _hated_ being taken for granted.

Checking the clothes he found that it was another gi. A white one. The jacket and trousers were made out of a thick cotton fabric, which, since the gear was new, felt pretty coarse. It came with a white belt and Robin frowned. He was a black belt in many martial arts and this made him feel like a beginner. He walked across the room to change, folding his own clothes neatly and placed both Slade's and his Titan's communicator on top of the pile. It was probably a bad idea to keep them on him, and besides, the gi didn't have any pockets.

Straightening up, tugging one last time at the belt to make sure it was secure, he turned to Slade. He jumped and blushed a bit when he discovered that the man had finished the preparations and now stood watching him.

Robin then thought of his friends, out fighting some unknown threat.

"Will my team be able to reach me here? If they need me?"

"Who says I would let you go, even if they did?" Slade asked, his eye glinting coldly. "But yes. They will. This base is equipped with scramblers, but I have modified it now to let their signals through."

Robin paled.

"But… doesn't that mean that they can track me?" _Because if they CAN, they WILL… _his team only obeyed orders up to a point…

"No. The screen won't admit any outgoing signals from your frequency. They can call you, but you can't call them. Any faint traces that _do_ slip through are set up to bounce around all over the town. They won't be able to pinpoint the source."

Robin nodded, relived that his friends could call him for backup but not be able to risk violating the contract.

"Ready? Let's start then. We are going to go through the basics of the martial arts you are familiar with and we will focus on techniques that suit your body type. Today it will be basic sparring one-on-one, but let me introduce you to some of the equipment we will use later" Slade motioned to the right wall indicating the row of punching bags, human-shaped targets and… dummies…Robin had caught a glimpse off the day before. They looked eerily real and Robin took a few steps towards them curiously.

"Yes." Slade said "I'm quite proud of them. They are made to match the average human body to the slightest detail. Bone structure, density, muscle placements and hardness, even skin properties equals a living humans." Robin moved closer and touched one of them. They even_ felt_ real!

"Why go to all this trouble? These must cost a fortune!" the boy asked, still utterly fascinated.

"They do. But when you hit, cut or even shoot one of these, you get an experience as close to the real thing as possible. You will be able to hear and feel the bones brake, muscle tear and tendons snap. As a bonus, microchips inside the doll will tell you exactly what kind of damage has been done."

Robin looked slightly disgusted and Slade added. "If you prefer even more realism we could work with cadavers from the morgue. I have a contact-"

"No!" Robin sounded truly horrified "No, this is fine…" He touched one of the dolls again.

_Wonder what it will feel like…?_

"I also have robots, of course, some very special ones too… but they are in storage and you are not ready to train with them yet." he said, peaking Robin's curiosity even more. They continued walking around the room, looking at different targets used for throwing-weapons, hand-to-hand combat and dart guns. They would use a shooting range when it was time for Robin to learn to handle firearms, Slade explained. In the far end of the room there was a small, but well equipped, basic gym and weight-area. Afterwards Slade motioned for Robin to move to the middle of the room as the training was going to begin. Robin soon became quite grateful for the mat.

The session started out well, or as well as could be expected, as they both were rather wary of each other. Slade, as promised, focused on teaching Robin techniques that were especially useful for a smaller fighter. They moved between different martial art forms and ended up with one of the first Robin had been taught by Batman: judo. Robin had not practiced it for ages, preferring to combine his acrobatic skills with kicks and punches, rather then the judos 'softer' style. But the boy soon found that with learning new and better throwing techniques, he could make even Slade fly quite a long way. He enjoyed this _immensely_.

As he was about to try a new method for the first time, Robin's grip on the man's belt and collar slipped and part of the gi-jacket became loose. As Slade untied the belt, to be able to close the jacket properly, Robin's eyes came to rest at the man's exposed chest. Traveling, as by their own accord, down to those sculpted abs and seeing the thin strand of hair leading down… his eyes jerked away and if Slade noticed the glance, he didn't let it show.

From there on forwards Robin's performance got worse and worse for some reason. The only things he noticed were Slade's skin, his scent, his closeness and the way he moved. He started making stupid mistakes, and Slade, who wasn't intending to go easy on him, practically threw the boy around the room like a toy. The man soon understood that something was awry, though, and he had a small idea what that might be. As Robin landed and hit the mat face first yet again, Slade stalked up to him. Bending down he lifted the boy's head by his hair and looked into his eyes.

"Oh, Robin. You are simply useless when you're horny."

Robin got to his feet in a flash, growling.

"I'm NOT…! How DARE…" lost for words the boy spun around and stalked off to the other side of the room. On the way his fist lashed out and hit one of the dummies. Slade cringed inwardly. _That was one of the expensive ones…_ Giving Robin some time to cool off, Slade studied the damage. The fist had struck right over the heart and checking carefully, Slade was rather impressed. On a real human the only visible mark would have been a slight bruising, but the target would have been _very dead indeed_. The punch had actually cracked the sternum and damaged the heart badly. _The boy certainly has potential… _

Decided Robin had enough time, Slade called for him. "Robin. Come here. Now" he added, seeing that the kid was very unwilling to obey. Slade gestured to a bench, and Robin, muttering something under his breath, eventually came over and sat down. Slade took a stand in front of him, not close enough to aggravate the boy though, and folded his hands behind his back.

"Now you are going to listen to me Robin, and listen carefully. What you are experiencing now, may very well derive from the simple fact that you are a teenage boy. Both boys and girls your age often has a heightened sex drive. If you combine this with genetics… do you remember anything about your parents in that regard?"

"What?! If…? _Yuck_!" Robin yelled distraught, and almost got up from the bench. Then he remembered how loving they always seemed to each other, always touching and kissing… That memory gave him a warm as well as a slightly queasy feeling at the same time.

Slade smirked a bit. "That's right; I forgot how uneasy children always are about their parents actually having _sex_"

"Well, did _yours_?"

Slade flinched. Their eyes met and they both burst out laughing. Slade regained his composure almost immediately, though, and continued. "_Furthermore_, it might be that the plant's toxins broke a few mental boundaries in you, that can't be restored."

_Yeah, my brain is mush all right… _

"I asked Batman too look into… possible side affects and damages." Robin confessed, rather afraid of Slade's reaction to this.

The man just nodded. "I have started investigating that too. Since I don't have any part of the plant I sent a few blood samples of ours to one of my labs for analysis."

"You took my blood?!"

"You don't remember? I'm truly sorry, Robin, but you seemed at least _half_ awake at the time."

Robin then had a very faint memory about Slade trying to talk to him and a slight pinch in his arm.

"It's… all right…" he decided "but you will let me know?"

"As soon as the result comes in. It won't be long"

"Are you worried about something in particular?"

"No, not really. But that plant affected me too and I don't want anything in my system I don't know about. And not in yours either."

"Well, now you know how it feels…" Robin muttered darkly, remembering certain nano-probes.

Slade choose to ignore that statement. "Back to the original issue, then. Your hormones might not be your _fault_, Robin, but, let me assure you, they _are_ your problem. And it is a problem I expect you to solve. I do not care how you do it. Take cold showers, masturbate, seduce Starfire, get a whore, even, but solve it. Because it is clear that you can't train with me without loosing focus while in this state, and, this is important, _I'm_ not going to touch you."

"Why? I mean…" Robin could have _shot_ himself right then, and blushed madly.

"Don't get me wrong, Robin. I would _love_ too…" the man grinned down on him like a wolf. "But until you come to terms with this, it will only cause more damage. You might _enjoy_ it while it lasts, but as we have seen; regret, denial and self contempt soon follows. You are first of all my student, and I want you to _learn_, not indulge yourself in bizarre feelings of self disgust. Understood?"

Robin nodded, part of him relived that Slade was prepared to give him this space… and the other part… well, let's just say it wasn't quite as… satisfied… by the statement.

Slade took a step forward, grabbed Robin's chin gently, tilting his head up, and looked into the boy's eyes again. "You will think about this, and we will talk about it again later. Just remember, that if you decide to accept me as your… partner… in this, there is no turning back. I will not hesitate or ask permission in the future if it comes to that." He let go of the boy's jaw.

"You better get home now."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the boy left the building he was yet again being watched. _I know who you are now_, the man thought. _I'm sorry for what I will have to do to you, but it won't stop me. This is not about you._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Robin walked into the tower with a few new bruises and a few new problems. He preferred the bruises. They would fade by themselves. He was greeted by his friends who had been back for some time from their mission, and had started to worry.

"Sooo… what happened? Did you manage to learn anything?" Cyborg joked, trying to hide his concern.

"Learned this." Robin suddenly attacked and used one of his new techniques to throw the very surprised Cyborg into the middle of the room.

"Maaaan…!" Cyborg sounded both dazed and slightly impressed.

"Friends!"

"Robin!"

"Dude!"

"What?! He wanted to know!" Robin innocently said, looking around at slightly troubled faces.

_I can't believe __that I have to go through all this and then they dare to question the USEFULNESS of it!_

"You don't think the demonstration was rather too much?" Raven asked dryly.

Cyborg had picked himself up and walked over to the rest of them with a grin on his face.

"No, man, that was great, you must show us how you did that!"

"You got to do this to SLADE?!" Beast Boy wanted to know and the whole team broke down laughing as Robin confirmed this.

"I sure want to buy tickets to the next round…" Beast Boy snickered.

_I'm glad you find it so entertaining; you want to go __instead of me?_

Trying to ease his friends worries Robin joined the laughter and joking, until a voice cut into the mirth.

"Having fun?"

Five heads snapped up to look at the big screen across the room.

"Damn!" Cyborg cursed "I forgot he could do that now."

Robin instinctively straightened as he saw Slade's face on the screen.

"I just wanted to remind you to think about what we discussed earlier, Robin"

_No, you didn't. You wanted to remind __me what kind of power you have now…_ Robin frowned.

Suddenly the alarm went of again, for the second time that day. Robin, looking up at Slade for permission, got a single nod.

"You may go."

Robin changed into his uniform quickly, almost forgetting Slade's communicator, and led the team out of the tower.

_Yeah, keep on pretending everything is normal…_

On the way to the exit, Starfire flew up to him.

"Please? What did he mean by this 'discussion'?"

"Have no idea" Robin smiled tensely "Slade tends to talk a _lot_."

Two hours later the now doubly exhausted team returned home. The bright side, beside the fact that they had kicked some serious H.I.V.E- butt, was that they also managed to bring back some grub. Beast Boy, his usual demand for pizza having been ignored, grumbled a bit about the cartons of Thai-food, but at least, he figured, they were going to _eat_.

Gathering around the table they started passing the cartons around, trying a little bit of everything (BB of course sticking to the vegetarian choices). The team was more relaxed now, but Robin couldn't help to notice the glances they threw towards the now blank screen. Slade didn't call back, though, and in the evening Robin just slouched with his friends in the couch, watching some weird mould-documentary Starfire insisted was 'most fascinating', and enjoyed the company.

_This is it_, he thought to himself, _this is why I made that deal…I must not forget that…As long as these moments are important to me, I can never…_

_Never what?_ darker thoughts in his mind interrupted.

But Robin wasn't sure.

_Change?_

Batman called again later. Somewhere, deep inside, Robin still felt a jab of anger seeing the man, but, as usual, he didn't let his feelings show. Bruce informed him that they had fund nothing more dangerous regarding the plant, than that a higher count of endorphins than normal could be discovered in the victims for up to 48 hours after getting stung. Robin nodded. Slade's results, forwarded to him by email, confirmed this.

_That must have been why I was able to stay that calm, after all… _

He wondered where he would have been now if it wasn't for that dose of "happy-hormones".

_Probably chained down in a cell somewhere on the other side of the world… beaten and raped half to death by now… _

He shuddered. Bothersome as the contract was, he only had to remind himself of _that_, to realize that his situation now wasn't that bad.

In bed that night, Robin at last started thinking about the problem Slade had set before him. Since it involved so many frustrating and conflicting feelings he tried to break the dilemma down into small, manageable pieces, which he could answer from a purely logical point of view. First. The bi-sexual-thing… Yes. He could buy that. Slade's theory about everyone being more or less bi anyway, made sense to him. What is really needed between two people anyway? Lips and hands, mostly. Both genders had those… He just had a bit of trouble seeing himself with any other man but Slade… He, solely out of scientific interest, to test this theory of course, considered his two male friends. Cyborg? Robin had to admit that he probably could find the bulky young man attractive, in theory, but Beast Boy? He was _cute_ and all, but… Robin suddenly realised something that made him burst out in a short laugh. If he _would_ be involved with Beast Boy, the kid would _never_ get to topp!

Considering the suggestions Slade had made about how to sort out the problem, he went through them all in his mind. Whores were out. Robin detested the selling of bodies and souls on the street. He had seen too many gruesome things that prostitution had led to. Cold showers were an option, but surely not that effective? Masturbation was also an alternative, nothing wrong with that, but since it was Slade that had suggested it, Robin really didn't care for the idea. He laughed softly as he remembered Slade's next suggestion. Seduce Starfire? Yeah, that would be the day… Suddenly he realised that the idea didn't even _appeal_ to him as much as it _should_ have. Starfire was a nice girl, a very pretty one at that, but…

_Slade's big and strong and __forceful…_

Robin bit his lip. Starfire was strong… she could toss him through the room as easily as Slade could… when they first met, and she had grabbed him one-handed by the neck and kissed him, and afterwards pushed him to the ground, he…

Robin suddenly sat straight up in the bed.

_Oh, my god, I'm…_

He had wondered sometimes why he felt attracted to Starfire. Raven was so much more _like_ him, he could _talk_ to Raven… and now…

_You__ like being dominated… _

This revelation was a shock to the boy. He had always fought people that tried to control him or the world around him. He _hated_ to see citizens being used and exploited, and at the same time… Strong arms holding him down, forceful lips on his, unable to do anything while… while…  
_I think I'll take that shower now…_

As he was staring into the darkness later, the malicious little part of his mind had one more comment:

_Yeah, you__ like being dominated… And you know who does it best, don't you…?_

__

To be continued…  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Sooo… do you know the line? If your answer is "What line?" read the A/N at the top…I'm just curious, that's all! You might not even noticed it… but on the other hand, it's not something you hear every day… hopefully… -grins-

Just one more thing, not story related, so I'll keep it short:

I have read a robin/slade/red X-story SOMEWHERE but I can't find it… Don't think it was on this site, but it might very well be from a link I found here, so maybe you read it too or even wrote it… The story is that Mumbo somehow turns Robin into this "Cat-person" who starts acting very… un-robin-like… I LOVED it and want to read it again… so please? Anyone?

And by the way… If you feel up for reading something completely stupid, check out my slade/robin parody "Is there a doctor in the house?"… I just… had to… sorry…


	6. Decisions and Desires

**A/N:** First, just let me thank everyone who reviewed so far! Do you think I would have continued (and updated rather often) if it wasn't for you? The credit is ALL yours! If you haven't reviewed yet I will just pretend that you are too involved in the story to think clearly, and give you one more chance… GO! ;o)

This is it. The slash-lovers reward. Did you know that in Swedish the words for "sex" and the number "six" are identical? They are both spelled and pronounced "sex". Can be fun. Trust me. Just an observation, though. Has nothing to do with the number of this chapter… only a coincidence… Get on with it!

Disclaimer: If I owned them you would know…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter six: Decisions and Desires **

Abandoning all thoughts of sleep, Robin rolled out of bed. He now knew _one_ thing for certain: because of _his_ feelings, the team was in even more danger. One way or another, he needed to put a stop to that.

Robin woke his friends, a serious look in his eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

The meeting was held in the basement, far away from any screens and communicators who could, possibly, be 'infected' by Slade.

"Sooo…" Cyborg started. "This is going to be about what we will do 'bout Slade, right?"

Starfire was, uncharacteristically, the first to offer her suggestion, eyes blazing green.

"I propose that we hang Slade by his gnarlaahks and let him be eaten alive by tiny knorfs!"

The rest of the team didn't know what 'gnarlaahks" was, but it sure sounded painful.

"No." Robin shook his head, but seeing the hurt look on the girls face he continued. "I mean, that sounds like a great idea, Star, and I sure hope you will get the opportunity to try it out". Starfire beamed at him, but the smile died when he continued. "But this is about _me_. About a decision _I_ have made." He took a deep breath. "This isn't right. I can't let you go through this. Slade controls _you_ almost as much as he controls _me_. I would leave, but I'm afraid that he will hurt you if I do, to get back at me."

"You will give up? Go to him?! We won't let you!" his friends all objected.

"No, I won't give up. But I will no longer just go along with his plan… I will fight…_We_ will fight, and… if it doesn't end well…"

"Then we will surely succeed in rescuing you!" Starfire stated.

"No. If my plan fails… you must leave me behind."

"What!" Cyborg said, desperately trying to come up with something that might make his leader change his mind. Apart from chains. And severe beatings to his head.

"If we lose, Slade will either kill me or continue to try and make me his apprentice. I will fight as long as I can, but I can't do it while worrying about you. Don't you understand? I need you to stay away. Stay safe! One way or another Slade will probably leave Jump City. He won't be your problem anymore."

"But he will be _yours_."

"Yes." Robin nodded  
_He will be mine…_

"But he will threaten to kill us if you don't obey him… I can't _live_ knowing that!" Beast Boy yelled, the pain and disbelief in his voice evident.

Robin's jaw set, his mouth turned to a grim line.

_They really don't think we might win, do they?_

"In that case, I won't let him use that threat… that means that he might very well _go_ after you. You need to upgrade the security, stay together and toughen up! I will try to keep him away from you, but I can't guarantee that I will succeed… so it's your choice, really. You could leave for a while, perhaps…"

"Running?!"

"Isn't that better then being held on a leash, like now?! Anyway, that will only come to pass if we _lose_, right?" he tried to sound optimistic to lighten the mood. This time, though, his friends couldn't be fooled. His team became quiet and he stared at them in frustration.

"Look, guys, I love you! But this is _my _decision. If you fight Slade you will die! I ask you;_ beg_ you, if that moment comes, just… turn away… Please! The moment the plan springs into action I will no longer be your leader. If we succeed… well… you will have to decide about the leader-issue then. And if we don't… we just _won't_ fail, agreed?"

"Anything else?" Raven's voice was quite cold.

Robin met that chilly, purple, flat stare and returned it, with interest.

"No."

"So tell us, please. This plan. What is it?"

"I don't have it yet."

"Not a clue?" BB asked.

"Sure I have _some_ idea…. We will use the opportunity Slade left us. We are allowed to attack to stop him in the process of committing crime, right? Well, we will. This will mean that he will not realise that I have betrayed him, not immediately anyway. I don't think he really expects me to find out any of his plans, but I intend to."

"That might take some time." Raven noted.

"Yes."

"And in the meanwhile…?" Cy wanted to know.

"In the meanwhile… we play the game."

_And some of us might enjoy it too…_Robin smirked a bit at this thought, and for once he was willing to agree with himself… _what's wrong with enjoying the ride while it lasts?_

Raven might have gotten a sniff of this thought, because as they left the room she brushed up to him and said in a voice so low, only Robin could hear:

"Don't have too much fun playing. Then you might not want to stop."

Feeling a lot better about the situation, Robin relaxed somewhat. He had a plan. Well… not a plan as such, yet, but he had a _strategy_ at least: discover one of Slade's plans and stop him. He also had to come up with the small detail that described _how_ to stop him, but training with the man might provide that answer. And if they lost… if they lost he was going to make _sure_ his friends were safe.

After a restless sleep of twisting and turning, sprinkled with a few disturbing dreams, Robin rose just before the sun. Not feeling up to donning his uniform quite this early, he settled for a pair of jeans and a sweater. Making his way to the roof he watched the sunrise, trying to get the feeling of hope and calmness he usually achieved from it. Didn't work. He was on edge, and kept looking across the water, towards the building harbouring Slade's hideout. He checked the time. 5.30. The team would be asleep for hours yet, right? He could make it there and back, before they even missed him… He spun around and headed inside the tower again. Just in case he left a note in the kitchen.

'Early training session. Will be back soon. R.'

He borrowed Cy's bike again, unwillingly. He had to ask Batman to lend him one or something, 'cause this piece of junk was just _lethal_.

He entered the building carefully but without _sneaking_ in. He didn't want Slade to get the idea that he was going to attack after all… Well… not _really_ attack.

Slade wasn't in the workshop where Robin had expected him to be. When the boy couldn't find him in the training room, the armoury or any of the storerooms he almost started to panic. He remembered his plan to snoop around, but now just wasn't the time. Slade first. In the end he cautiously opened the bedroom door, and there he was. Slade lay on his back, eye closed, his lower body covered by only a sheet. It occurred to Robin that he probably slept naked. Fascinated that the man actually _slept_, at _all_, Robin slunk into the room and closed the door behind him. It should have been pitch black, but dim, well hidden light-sources gave off a faint glow, just enough to see by.

Robin edged closer to the bed, unsure what to do.

"What are you doing here this early?"

Robin jumped. Of course, thinking that he could sneak up on a sleeping Slade was conceited.

"I… I…" What the hell was he going to say? How did one say "please fuck me" to ones enemy, anyway? Instead of telling Slade how he felt, he decided to take the aggressive route and tell him what he _didn't_.

"It's not like I want to _marry_ you, or anything!" he snarled.

Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Damn. I was hoping you would get a big dowry from Batman."

This made Robin lose his nerve and he turned to the door.

"Stop."

He obeyed.

"Come here."

Turning slowly, as if hypnotized by the voice, the boy did, drawing closer to the man on the bed. When he was close enough, Slade reached out and snatched his arm, pulling the boy down on top of him. Robin gasped in surprise, staring down on the man.

"So. You have decided?" Slade let his hand slip up under Robin's sweater, touching and teasing his bare skin.

Robin nodded. Slade wasn't satisfied with this.

"Say it."

"I… I want you to... to…" He couldn't! He just couldn't bring himself to say it… instead he bent down to let his lips do another kind of talking. Afterwards Slade looked up on him, a small smile on his lips. The man rolled his eye.

"Okay, Robin. Good enough."

The boy suddenly found himself on his back with Slade on top. Slade's hands were unbuttoning his jeans and, eager to help, Robin slipped his sweater over his head and kicked off his shoes. Soon he was as naked as Slade, clutching the large man's body, kissing and exploring. All of a sudden Slade got up from the bed, making Robin cry out for him.

"I'm just going to fetch something", the man grinned at him and went into the bathroom. Returning a few seconds later he was holding a bottle of oil. Kneeling in front of each other, they shared the oil between them and started to cover each others bodies in the musky-smelling, slick liquid. Robin couldn't help bending down to lick Slade's cock, tasting the glistening drops that had formed on the top, before coating it with the oil. It briefly occurred to him that the last time he did this he had been under the very strong influence of the plant, and he barely remembered it at all. He barely remembered _anything _that happened then. Not the particulars, anyway… He couldn't recall what had felt good, because _everything _had felt good. Every brush, every skin-to-skin touch. This time, he was going to enjoy the _details_.

While Robin focused on Slade the man bent forward over the boy and let a thin stream of oil run down between Robin's butt cheeks, making the boy startle. Slade followed the flow with his hands and slipped a finger into the boy, who groaned appreciatively. They continued playing, again and again pushing each other to the brink of release, only to pull back, both intent on enjoying this as long as possible. When they both had as much as they could bear, Slade pulled the boy up.

"Get on you hands and knees, Robin." he ordered, helping the boy into position. Robin complied, panting heavily.

"Be… be careful, all right?" he begged, a small trace of fear in his voice.

"Do you really want me to go easy on you?" Slade asked and started to push himself in.

Robin grunted a barely audible "No…" and pushed back, impaling himself. Slade did as the boy wished. He didn't go easy on him.

A while later, pressed to Slade's side. Robin tried to get his breath back. _This must be a great cardio exercise_… he thought, chuckling a bit. Then he realised that they had been doing this for quite a while now.

"What time is it?" he gasped.

"Around 7.30, I would think."

"Shit! I got to get home!" Robin cursed, and was about to jump over Slade to get to the door and his clothes. He was stopped abruptly, though, as Slade's hand whipped out and grabbed him around the throat.

"I don't think so."

Robin had ended up straddling Slade's stomach, clutching the hand that held him in a vicelike grip. He stared down on the man, terrified. Was this it? Had Slade decided to go back on his deal?

"You do not leave without my permission." Slade growled.

"May I – may I go?" Robin asked, fighting for air.

"No."

"W-why?"

"Because you still have a lesson to learn."

Robin whimpered, his neck was aching and his lungs burned.

"The lesson is respect. In this room, in these situations, I'm your Master. Is that clear?"

Robin failed to nod and could only mouth the words. Slade loosened his grip around the boy's neck.

"What was that?"

"Y—yes, Master."

"Good boy."

"May I go now, Master?"

"No"

Robin stared down on him in disbelief and Slade continued. "I'm not done with you yet." Grabbing Robin's hips he easily lifted the boy up in the air and positioned him, still straddling his body, a bit lower. As Robin suddenly felt a hard presence at his entrance, his eyes widened even more.

"How…?"

Slade smirked. "Let's just say that I recuperate _really_ fast. You will learn to appreciate that in time…" With that, he simply let the boy _drop_.

Robin threw his head back with a scream, trying not to black out. Slade had never been this deep within him before. He felt so full that he was unable to move an inch.

"Ride." Slade commanded.

"What? How? I- I can't!"

Slade, feeling a bit impatient at the moment, grabbed the boy's hips again, lifting him almost completely off, before letting go once more. Robin cried out again, trying to move as Slade instructed so the man wouldn't do it again. Clawing at Slade's chest, fighting for leverage he once again felt himself being lifted.

"_Nooo_… " he moaned weakly, "I'm _trying, _Master… I… _Aaahhh_!" He was slammed up and down on Slade's shaft a few more times, before being able to move by himself. After that, to Slade's pleasure, he learned pretty quickly. Robin could feel every inch of Slade's member, every vein, every bulge. He started to enjoy it too. In this position Slade could get at Robin's nipples, pinching and twisting, and as one hand began stroking the boy's manhood Robin started to ride the man in earnest.

Robin came first, spilling his seed on Slade's chest. Slade filled Robin's ass, for the second time that morning, only moments later. Robin felt his head being grabbed and pulled down to Slade's upper body.

"Lick it up."

He did. Afterwards he collapsed against the man, still feeling his cock inside him. They stayed like that for a while and Robin was close to falling asleep when Slade's palm suddenly smacked his bottom. Hard. He jerked his head up, afraid that he had somehow made the man angry again, but Slade only smiled at him.

"Didn't you want to go home? You better get going while I'm still tired…"

Yelping, Robin got off the man and gathered up his clothes. He glanced in the direction of the shower, but Slade shook his head.

"Somehow I like the idea of you walking in to your friends, freshly fucked and sticky with my seed." the man grinned nastily.

Robin quickly pulled on his clothes and was about to leave, when he turned around. Slade might very _well_ be the master in the bedroom, but that didn't mean Robin couldn't surprise him a little, right? He dashed forward and quickly kissed the man, who was still on the bed, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Slade raised an eyebrow, looking at the closing door. _The boy is truly astonishing… _

As Robin slipped into the tower it was close to nine AM. Thankfully he found the kitchen empty, his note still on the table. Well. He _had_ dragged his team-mates to a late meeting last night, after all… Throwing away the note he quietly headed to his room and he almost, _almost_ made it.

As he passed Beast Boy's quarters the door slid open, revealing a very tired green changeling on his way to the bathroom.

"Hi, Rob…" he muttered groggily. Suddenly the kid's head snapped up, nose in the air. "Man, you _stink_ of Slade!"

"Yeah… he called me away for an early sparring-session." Robin said, hoping that BB wouldn't get suspicious.

"God, he must have really _pounded_ you."

Robin tried to disguise a snort of laughter.

"Did he ever… sorry, I really need to hit the shower."

"Yes, please!" BB grinned wrinkling his nose. "If you are going to smell like that for now on, I'm going to make you walk around with a wonderbaum around your neck."

Robin laughed again, picturing himself wearing one of the tree-shaped car-fresheners as a necklace.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Well… not the smell itself… but… you know… its _Slade_. If I shut my eyes I would think it was him standing there, right now, not you."

That statement made Robin shudder.

"Gonna hit that shower right _now_!" he promised and started to move towards his own door.

BB sniffed the air again,

"What's that _other _smell?"

"What?" _damn-damn-damn-damn…_

"Smells like… one of Star's oils…"

_Oh-thank-god!_

"It is an ointment… you know for sore muscles…?"

"Ah, okay."

Reaching his door, Robin turned back.

"Err.. BB? Do me a favor and don't tell anybody about the oil-thing, right? I don't want everyone to know that Slade kicks my ass, 'kay?

This brought out another grin on the kid's face.

"Sure, Robin!" he promised and headed down the hall.

Robin now positively fled into his room, locking the door tight. He threw off his clothes and headed for the much longed-for shower. He was thorough, as he really didn't want BB making any "smells-like-Slade" comments around the team. The others were not quite that naïve. Well. Not Cy and Raven anyway.

Wrapping a towel around him, he walked out of the shower intending to get dressed. The bed sure looked good though. He _had _been up half the night, and the morning's activities had drained him. He collapsed on the top of the covers and closed his eyes. _Only for a few minutes…_ he told himself.

"Well, _there's_ a sight for sore eyes…"

"Huh?"

It was about an hour later when Robin was woken by the voice coming from the monitors.

He had been sleeping on his stomach and lifted his head to glance behind him. Slade's face grinned at him from the screen across from his bed. He had no idea what the man meant, until he realized that the towel had slid down, giving Slade quite the view. Far too tired to be modest, Robin just grinned right back.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he said, but sat up and got in a slightly less exposed position. He leaned back on the bed again, though, determined to show Slade that the man didn't make him nervous any more. Slade smirked and Robin suddenly noted something.

"You don't have your mask on! What is someone walks in!"

"Your door is locked."

Robin sat up, to Slade's delight, as that made the towel slip down a bit again.

"How did you know that!? If you hacked in to the tower's security-"

Slade rolled his eye. "Robin, I can _see_ that the door is locked from here!"

"Oh." the boy said, feeling like a complete idiot. "Sorry".

"Just calling to tell you training starts in an hour."

"What? But Slade, I'm exhausted!"

"Good, that might mean that we'll actually get some _training_ done this time, hm?"

Robin mumbled something, feeling himself blush slightly.

"One hour." Slade said, ending the call.

Swearing softly, Robin got out of bed to dress.

_To be continued…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**  
A/N:** So. I really need to know. Was it any good? You can be anonymous, I don't care… it might be embarrassing to review specifics (if your not totally shameless… which I hope you are…) but I just want to find out if I should give up slash and write children's stories or something instead… 'cause I will! Have a few more slash-scenes drafted down though, for later chapters… so there's more if you want to come back for seconds… or thirds… let me know, please!


	7. Dangerous changes

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter seven… I really enjoy writing this story… but I enjoy READING good stories too… sooo... everyone has to post a new chapter/story before reading this, ok? You are NOT allowed to continue before you do… Hello? Anyone listening?

Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans just as much as I own the sun, the color green and the bar of chocolate I'm still craving.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter seven: Dangerous changes**

Finding his now awake friends he told them about the new appointment.

"Again?!" Beast Boy asked.

_Oh, why can't you never just shut up, BB?_

Getting questioning stares from the others, Robin had to tell them about the supposed earlier training session.

"Well, I guess the bastard is just trying to wear you out… waiting for you to snap." was Cy's comment.

Robin grumbled something in agreement.

"Robin. We need to talk."

Raven. He had known that she would want to confront him after last night. She had been spot on in her warning not to enjoy the game too much, and she must have felt it. Well. He had to face this sooner or later. Nodding, he followed her, once again, to her room. Their friend's eyes followed them curiously, but then, the other teens shrugged their shoulders. Robin probably _did _need to talk, and Raven and he had this link… she was the one among them who was best suited for the job.

Raven turned to him as soon as she closed the door.

"Robin. You know that I can't _read_ thoughts, but I get these mixed feelings from you… and they make me… afraid."  
Robin was a bit stunned. The goth admitting she was scared? Boy, he must _really_ freak her out. All right. He focused. Mixed feelings. He had had a lot of those. _Let's focus on some that would make the least damage, then…_

Sighing he started talking.

"You are right, Rae… I _have_ had a lot of conflicting feelings these past days."

"Talk to me."

"I thought about leaving for a while. Go into hiding, or go to join Slade, even, I just… I just can't _take_ that you suffer because of me, because of _my_ fight!"

"It's _our_ fight, Robin. It's _always_ been."

_Like hell, Raven…_

He smiled at her a little.

"Yes, Rae. I think you guys finally got that into my thick head. After our talk last night I have felt so much better."

Raven looked into the boy's eyes, now glad that he didn't have his mask on. His eyes were… _calm_. The determination and spirit that was Robin had returned. He was balanced again. She smiled back at him; one of those rare, warm smiles, that lit up her face and eyes.

_Fooled ya…_

Robin smiled back and stepped forward to give the surprised girl a hug. Although he was slightly younger, he managed to give her the reassuring hug of a protective older brother. She returned the hug briefly before taking a small step back.

"The decisions you told us about last night…"

"They stand." Robin was very serious now. "If the attack fails, I want you and Cyborg to keep the rest safe and the team _going_, do you understand?"

The authority in his voice was stronger than usual and Raven found herself nodding. She had one more important thing on her mind though.

"Last night. When you talked about playing the game, I could feel _joy_ from you. Why?"

"That's because I _am_ happy about playing, Raven!" her jaw dropped from this statement, but he continued. "Slade have been playing _us_ for a long time. We finally have a chance to beat him at his own game, and maybe by using tools _he'll _give us. Can you blame me for being excited?" he grinned so widely, she couldn't help but grin back.

"And…" She was uneasy, but this was the ten thousand-dollar question. "What we talked about regarding… your… feelings…?"

Robin became serious once again, blushing a little.

"They were true at the time, Rae. I… I really _wanted_ the man to touch me" he made a disgusting noise. "It took _hours_ for that to pass, but it did. It was only the residue from the toxins, but I felt so…" his voice almost broke.

"Robin! My god, Robin, I'm sorry! I really thought for a moment…" she put her hand on his shoulder and he seemingly pulled himself together, managing to give her another smile.

"It's okay, Raven. And…just so you know… Slade made a promise to me on our first session that he wouldn't touch me again."

"If he doesn't keep that promise, Robin…" her eyes turned deadly.

"He will, Raven. Slade… Slade wants me to be his apprentice willingly, and he knows that won't happen if he ever touches me again…"

Raven nodded, seeing the twisted logic behind this reasoning.

"Just… be careful?" Without knowing it she had echoed Batman's words, but Robin only smiled softly at her.

"I will."

Leaving her room, Robin's smile turned slightly wider and somewhat cooler.

_And the academy award for best male actor goes to…_

He was really playing a complicated game right now…

_Well, when you are playing both sides of the board, you win either way, right?_

_No_, another voice said, _when you play both sides of the board, you LOOSE either way…_

He _had_ to fool Raven, though. They _would_ bring Slade down, lord knows the bastard deserved it, but he _was_ going to allow himself to enjoy this while it lasted.

Checking the time he saw that he had to hurry. After a very quick shower he dressed, once again, in civilian clothes. This time he discarded the sweatpants and jumpers as Slade would probably provide an appropriate outfit anyway. Instead he picked out a pair of black jeans and a favorite T-shirt. It, too, was black and had a blazing red design of a bird across the chest. He liked to wear it in public. It was like shouting out to people who he was, even though no one would recognize him without his costume.

"I'm off! Call me if something big comes up!" He called to his friends. "Cy, I'm borrowing your girlfriend again!"

Cy shouted something nasty after the boy, who disappeared grinning into the elevator.

Slade looked up as the boy walked in. He liked what he saw. He didn't know that Raven had just seen in Robin's eyes what he now picked up from his body language. The assertiveness and control was back, even stronger than before, perhaps, and… Slade smiled… there was a slight hint of "come-hither" in Robin's movements and eyes.

The boy stopped, a bit taken aback by the fact that the man now wore his full body armor and mask.

"Come here, Robin. Some things have come up and we have a lot to cover. No time to waste."

The next four days were grueling. Robin barely saw his team at all, but Slade insured him that this was only a temporary arrangement. The tempo would decrease, as soon as they had covered the basics, and thus, knew what to focus on. Slade had told him that they had no time to waste, and this, Robin discovered, meant no sex. Slightly disappointed as he was in the beginning, he was soon too exhausted to even be able to think along those lines. Besides, after brushing up to the man by "accident" one too many times, Slade had put a stop to it. The boy had to focus on his training, after all.

"If you don't stop that, Robin" he had told him firmly, but without being able to hold back a grin "I am going to fuck you until you can barely walk. And _standing_ around with your friends, with a big vacant smile on your face all the time, _might _lead to questions, don't you think?" Robin huffed at this, but accepted it. For now.

Slade seemed to concentrate on fighting techniques, but not the way Robin was used to. He was now taught to kill, and kill well. The dummies were a struggle at the beginning. Robin had a hard time hitting something that felt so much like a real body and making it _break_. He almost threw up a few times, but, slowly, he got _used_ to it. That scared him.

Slade taught him that there were several styles an assassin needed to master. The first one was the swift, clean death. It was the most commonly used, as the killer often was just doing a job. Then there was the "flashy" kind, the kind that was used to send a message. Robin was shown some police reports and pictures that made his stomach turn. There sure were a lot of blood and goo inside a human body. Then there was the "fake accident" kind. Always the hardest to get away with and the one that often took the most planning.

Robin was put to exercise moves to the point that he no longer hesitated to go for the most vulnerable and lethal parts of the human body as he practiced with Slade's robots. He didn't really realized it at the time, but Slade had deftly adapted some of Robin's own favorite series of moves and made them deadly.

But they didn't only fight and have lectures, they also had discussions.

"What is the use of taking someone down, who will just be up fighting again in no time?"

Slade asked Robin on one of these occasions.

Robin looked stern.

"It is not up to the individual to punish a villain. That's for the authorities."

"Yes, they seem to be doing such a good job, too." Slade smirked. "The prisons are practically a breeding ground for new crime, giving the inmates a rather luxurious existence. Did you know that some people commit crimes to willingly be caught and incarcerated? Life on the inside is often better than starving on the street."

Robin just frowned. He wasn't as naïve, though, after all he had seen in Gotham and Jump. He knew there was truth in Slade's words. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"The petty criminals are one thing" Slade continued. "What about the super villains?"

"What about them?" Robin asked, feeling himself tread on slightly shaky ground here.

"Wouldn't it be better for the society if they would be dead? Killed by a hero or a death sentence doesn't matter, but don't you think humanity would celebrate their demise?"

"I will never condone the killing of another human being." Robin said, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Didn't you ever want the Joker dead?"

Robin startled. "What?"

"The Joker, Two Face, the Penguin… or _our_ favorite Poison Ivy for that matter… how many people do they have to kill before it's enough?"

"I don't know. What number have _you_ reached?" Robin spat back.

Slade frowned down at him.

"Please don't incorporate me with that kind of insane filth. I'm a mercenary. An assassin. The day I decide to take over the world using an army of wound up toys and poison filled balloons you have my permission to shoot me dead."

Robin cracked up over this and pointed to a heap of metal that once was the very unfortunate Slade-bot Robin had fought this morning.

"Well, you got your toy soldiers… want me to get out and buy you some balloons?"

"Care to repeat that?" The man's voice was soft. Slade had never punished him while they discussed something, willing the boy to speak his mind in these situations, but Robin could feel he was very, very close. The boy shook his head.

"No." after a second he added, reluctantly: "Sorry".

Slade patted him on the head. That was a _very _efficient, _non-violent_ punishment, the man had discovered. Robin simply _hated_ it.

"Good boy. Time to go home now, Robin. Class dismissed."

The Titans enjoyed their evening together. Raven curled up in the corner of the couch, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing some new game on the big screen, which seemed to involve a lot of coconuts and lasers for some reason. Robin and Starfire where at the other end of the couch, where he tried to teach the alien the basics of chess.

"Please? These small ones-"

"The pawns..."

"Indeed. They can not walk far? Why is it so?"

"They just can't, Star. Now, watch your knight..." Star's expression became even more confused. "The _horse_." Robin sighed, hearing a small chuckle from Raven's corner. "It's being threatened by my rook, see?"

"No, that is surely not a bird! That is a building!"

Robin closed his eyes. Another snigger erupted from Raven. _She_ had tried to teach Star chess, but there wasn't enough meditation-time in the _day_ to let her continue.

At the same time BB was having a ball. He was actually_ beating_ Cyborg!

"Ha! Take that! I am so kicking your butt it's not even fu- eeep!"

"What the heck!" Cy cried.

"Good evening, children. Having fun?"

"Robin! Slade ruined my game! I was _winning_!" Beast Boy wailed and pointed accusingly at the screen.

"I don't think he is going to apologize, BB" Robin said, a bit frustrated at having this piece of quiet 'family' time ruined. He turned to the mask on the screen, waiting for the new orders.

"I'm leaving town for a few days."

"What?" Robin sounded almost disappointed.

"I will leave you with an assignment. You are to devise a strategy for the assassination of three people, using your special skills as a starting point."

"Clean kills, flashy or 'accidents'?" Robin asked. As he heard his friends gasp, he shot them a look, frowning slightly. "That's just terminology, I won't actually _KILL_ anyone."

Slade, ignoring that statement, continued.

"One of each. You have three days or until I return, whatever comes first. The details will arrive by messenger shortly… with a goodbye present."

"A what? Why?" Robin said, feeling slightly uncomfortable in front of his friends. _Oh, PLEASE don't let it be anything WEIRD!_

"It's just a means of transportation. I have been noticing that the _junk heap_ you are using right now barely hold's itself together." he tilted his head in Cyborg's direction. "It's one of _yours_, isn't it?"

Cy let out a string of expressions that made Starfire just stare in awe. You could see her mind filing the words away, to try out later.

At that moment there was a call at the intercom. Slade's messenger had arrived.

"Let's check it out!" Beast Boy yelled, jumped over the couch and ran to the door. Slade might have interrupted his game, but a new _ride_?! Maybe Robin would even let him drive it?!

The curious team all left, leaving Robin alone in the room with Slade's image.

"I will call you when I get back in about three or four days."

Robin nodded.

"Guess I'll see you then…"

"Hope you like your present." Slade said and the screen went black.

Robin could hear the exited oooh's and aaahh's from BB as he walked out the front door. The messenger had arrived by the extendable bridge they used for those kinds of things. Letting someone you didn't trust into the tunnel was just stupid. It had turned out to be one of Slade's robots and it had already walked away, leaving the machine it had driven behind. as instructed.

It was a motorcycle. It wasn't as big and bulky as the R-cycle, but rather sleek. It would match Robin's civilian appearance much better. Black, Robin noted. Well… he approved of the color; it, as well, wouldn't stand out too much. As he came closer he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. On the tank there was an image of a red bird. The bird from his T-shirt. As he reached out to touch it, Beast Boy commented.

"Yeah, isn't that just so cool? You would have though the dude would put an 'S' on it or something…"

A bit lost for words, Robin turned to the package the bot left. It contained files on Robin's supposed targets, and instructions to complete the assignment.

"Err… could you take it to the garage? I need to take these files inside."

"I get to ride it?! Really?!" Beast Boy squealed in delight.

"Slade has probably booby trapped it so it explodes if anyone else sits on it:" Raven teased the kid, who paled somewhat at the thought. He ended up, miserably, leading the bike by the handles.

In his room Robin put the package on his desk and then reached into his pocket for Slade's communicator. He flipped it open and pushed the green button. He _thought _that was the right one, he hadn't actually used it before. The screen came alive within seconds, showing Slade's face.

"Liked it?"

"Yes. Thank you." trying to ease the bit of tension he felt by thanking the man he added with a smirk, "Raven told Beast Boy it would explode if he tried it out, though…"

Slade chuckled.

"It might." he said and tilted his head. "I am about to leave, Robin, but I'll call you. And… when I get back… there will be more time for… playing…" Smiling at the boy, who blushed very prettily, he ended the call.

The next day Robin had brought out his 'homework' and placed it on the coffee-table by the couch. As he now had a chance to spend some time with his friends, he didn't want to be cooped up in his room. He could do the mission drafts here and then work through the details when he had a bit more peace and quiet. Right now there wasn't much of that around…

"Are you going to search his place?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

"Of course." Robin nodded. "If I can get in… he might have deactivated the key."

"Can I come?"

Robin looked up at the boy who was so eager to help.

"Not a good idea. It's against the rules, remember?"

"But I'll be a fly on the wall! Literally!"

"BB, he'll _know_. Somehow! Scanners, surveillance, I don't know. I wish I _could_ bring you, every one of you, but I can't, ok?"

Beast Boy pouted, but nodded reluctantly. "Just wanna help…"

Robin gave his little green friend a big, warm smile. "You'll get your chance, I promise! Now… I have some people to kill…"

Looking over the documents there was profiles for three victims, just as Slade had said. They were all male, something Robin was a bit grateful for. Killing women didn't appeal to him. _Oh, just men, then…?_ Shrugging, he took a closer look at the profiles. There was a drug dealer, around 25 years old, who was going to be dealt with quickly, for cheating his boss. A diplomat killed in a more sensational style, to send a message to his country, and a businessman who was going to have a fatal accident.

He had all the background information he needed at his disposal, even pictures, though he _really_ hoped this wasn't real people… at least the name's wasn't real… he had done a quick online search, just to check. Not that it meant anything; it's not that hard to change a name on a piece of paper, anyway.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Thankfully he was in his uniform now, so all he needed was to put on his mask as he joined the others on the way into the city.

It was Plasmus. The giant purple blob had gotten his slimy tentacles on some trucks leaving a power plant on the outskirts of the JC, and it seemed the contents of the vehicles delighted the monster.

"Titans, _go_!" Robin ordered as he launched his first attack. It felt like they hadn't fought together in forever, but they quickly fell into the routine again. Many icky situations later, purple goo being _everywhere_, Robin finally had enough. Without thinking, his style started to alter, orienting more and more towards the techniques he learned from Slade. With a vicious attack using some of his exploding bird-a-rangs, the blob finally seemed to burst, leaving a man standing in its place. The man's eyes were rolled back, he was already unconscious, but Robin didn't take any risks. Leaping into the air he brought the man down by a kick to the chest and then-

"Robin!" Black energy caught him, his foot mere millimeters from the man's neck and he was kept suspended in the air. Wanting to roar in rage at not being able to finish the job, he could do nothing.

"Robin, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Cyborg's voice ripped through the veil of anger and violence and made Robin blink.

"What?" He was released from Ravens grasp, almost reluctantly, and stood watching the fallen form in front of him.

"Friend, what happened? Why did you not close the whoop-ass can?"

"Sweet moves, though…" whispered Beast Boy and got an elbow in the gut from Raven as a reply.

Robin growled in frustration. "They are just going to take him back to jail, and then he'll brake out and we will have to go through this _shit again_!"

"They are helping him, Robin." Raven said. "They are doing research…"

"I say spend that money on cancer-research, instead of this lowlife!" Robin snarled, turned away and stalked off.

"Friend…?"

"Let him cool off, Starfire." Cyborg said. "He seems to need a time-out."

Robin really did. He was incredibly angry at the moment. Angry at himself and angry at Slade. This wasn't what he believed! The mercenary had planted these notions in his mind and somehow, fighting Plasmus yet _again_, they had surfaced. Yes, _again._ He had lost count on how many times they had been forced to take him down now. Again and again and again… _And, someday, one of us might make a mistake… _If he could stop it, stop it from ever happening? Why wouldn't he? _What kind of a life does he live anyway… I'll be doing the guy a favor… _Stopping dead in his tracks ha stared into thin air in shock. No! _No_! He didn't just think that! He didn't just think about the _execution _of another human being as an act of _kindness_!

_You are changing Robin… still enjoying the game? _

No! No. He wasn't changing. This frustration… only natural, right? He hadn't fought with his team for a while, of course he enjoyed it! He just got a bit carried away. The movements had been worked into him until they became automatic, he wasn't _thinking_. So… it wasn't his fault… right? _Right_?

Robin just stood there. The police came to pick Plasmus up, some reporters swung by to take a few pictures and ask the team some questions. Robin didn't notice. Then he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Cyborg. He had almost hoped it was… someone else…

"Coming, Robin?"

"No."

"What?" The team gathered around him.

"No. What I did back there… not acceptable. Slade is getting to me more than I thought. I'm going back to search his lair. It's time to stop this."

He ran all the way. He needed to get rid of all the pent up feelings and running until his heart nearly collapsed seemed to do the trick. It took him almost an hour from the power plant to the docks. In that hour he got to do a bit of thinking. What if this wasn't Slade's fault… that discussion they had? Maybe the man was just trying to irritate him, assessing his moral code. He surely didn't want him to go around killing villains did he? _No, he wants you to be able to kill ANYONE._ Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit...

When he finally arrived at the lair he found that Slade hadn't locked it up. _Why is he so trusting? He must have fallen on his head or something…_

Walking through the empty rooms, Robin found himself missing Slade's presence. The communicator burned in his pocket, but could he call? Was he even _allowed_ to? Trying to occupy himself with other things, he started searching the lair for clues. _Any _clues to what Slade might be up to. He mostly found things that were related to his training, though. Robin thought the situation slightly odd. The whole base seemed to revolve around him. Certainly Slade had other projects? What about the mission he was on now? Something was not quite right, and it made the boy_ very_ uneasy.

Then he saw something, wedged beneath one of the computer screens in the tech-room. A corner of a piece of paper. Hoping against hope that this might be what he needed, he reached for it and pulled it out. It was the size of a post-it note and had only two numbers written on it: '7/7'. A bit disappointed he put the note in his pocket. It _might_ still be a clue, after all…

He fished out his Slade-communicator. Then he put it back in his pocket. He picked it up again, staring at it. Then he put it on a workbench. Groaning in frustration he finally reached for it again, flicked it open and…. closed it. Cursing loudly now he opened it once more and, slightly wincing… pressed the green button. It took a while. Then Slade's face appeared.

"Robin? I'm in the middle of a mission, what is it?" his voice sounded slightly irritated, but mostly busy._ Batman's voice…  
_  
"I… I…" oh, stupid-stupid-stupid! What the _hell _was he going to say?

Slade seemed to focus on the screen.

"Robin. What's wrong? What happened?"

"I… I almost killed Plasmus…"

"What?"

"I… just… I want to know what…" Lost for words he stopped.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm ho- at the base..."

"Stay there. I'll be there in two hours."

"What? But the… mission?"

"It can wait."

_He was abandoning a mission? For HIM? Batman had never…_

"I… I'll stay."

"I will come as soon as I can, Robin. Try to get some rest."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Just few miles away, at another base, one of his _real _ones, Slade closed the communicator and smiled.

_And the academy award for best male actor goes to…  
_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_To be continued…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** So… the game keeps going… this was quite a long chapter (for me)… I just needed it to continue until you could get a glimpse inside the minds of the two main players… who would you most like to punch in the face? Robin or Slade? No, Starfire or Beast Boy are _not_ available for punching…** I **am, though, if you feel like it. That might be something to mention in the **review** I know you are going to write now, to reward me for all of this hard work. Right?


	8. Poor Robin

**A/N:** Who-ho! A new chapter ready! Number nine will follow in a few days or so… My writing right now is somewhere beyond chapter twelve, and I'm closing in on the end really fast… almost sad… Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Yet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter eight: Poor Robin**

After edgily walking around the base for about half an hour, Robin finally took Slade's advice to get some rest. After the fight with Plasmus and the run to Slade's hideout, Robin suddenly realized he smelled. More or less covered in dried purple goo and sweat, he needed a shower._ Badly. _He was a bit funny like that. He could work up a sweat, play 'stank-ball' with Cy and BB, or get covered with weird stuff, without it bothering him one bit, but the second he _realized_ he was dirty, he couldn't get to a shower quick enough.

Though he enjoyed the hot water, he still kept the shower short. Looking at his clothes afterwards he found that there was_ no way_ he would put them on again. Instead he borrowed a t-shirt from Slade, only keeping his own boxers, and then he crawled under the covers. _The room is STILL freezing_. He tried to think through the days events again, but he couldn't come up with a clear picture. He blamed himself, Slade and his friends in succession, not sure who to really fault. If someone is shot, do you blame the man who made the gun, the man who sold it or the man who fired it? Do you blame the government for allowing guns? Do you blame the man who _taught_ the killer to shoot? Do you blame the killer's parents, perhaps? Do you blame the man who was shot? Maybe it was self-defense? With these thoughts swirling through his mind, Robin drifted into a fitful sleep.

Slade walked into the room around an hour later. The boy was having nightmares. He twisted and turned, muttering things under his breath. Slade sat down on the bed next to him, gently grabbing his shoulder.

"Robin. Robin. Wake up."

The boy gasped and opened his eyes.

"Slade! You're back!"

"Yes. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Robin nodded, tried to shake off his sleepiness and starting telling the story. How Plasmus had attacked. _Again_. And how angry he had gotten. How close he came to breaking the man's neck and what he had said to his friends.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore." he concluded in a small voice, sitting in bed and hugging his knees.

"You don't have a choice, Robin."

The boy looked up at Slade, meeting his gaze.

"I could kill _you_." he said slowly. "That would end everything…"

"Do you _want_ to kill me?"

The boy shook his head, lowering his eyes. "I don't want to kill _anyone_…" he whispered. Slade grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Listen to me, boy. You made a mistake. That happens. Don't beat yourself up. Remember the altar of self sacrifice? You are damn close to that right now."

"But I could have _killed_ him!" a slight anger flared in Robin's eyes.

_Good_, Slade thought, _he's coming back…_

"But you _didn't_"

"If it wasn't for Raven…"

"Yes. Your friends stopped you. They held you back."

That, as true as it was, didn't sound so good to Robin.

"I'm not doing this anymore, I'm not a killer!" Robin shouted and tried to get free from Slade. The man gripped his shoulders tighter.

"As I said. You. Don't. Have. A. Choice."

"Like hell I don't!" Robin's eyes were blazing now.

"So. What are you going to do, then?" Slade asked, almost kindly.

Robin became quiet.

"I… I could…"

"You know what will happen…"

"Yeah?! Maybe that's for the best! If you take me away from here, at least my friends won't see it, right!? Won't se what I… I'll _become_…" his voice trailed off, staring at Slade in horror… "I… I didn't mean that… I don't want you to take me away… I-"

"I know Robin. I know that you are angry. I blame myself for this."

"You do?"

"Yes. We were moving too quickly, you weren't ready. That's ok. We'll take things slower from now on… I see this huge potential in you, this _perfection_, and I guess I tend to forget that you are just a child…"

"I'm not a child!"

Slade smiled down at him. "No. You are a young man, but you _are_ young, Robin. You have so much left to learn about the world. And with all these new… _elements_ in your life…"

"Why do I have to become you apprentice?" Robin suddenly interrupted him.

"Hm? Haven't we been over this? And after what I just said…?"

"Yes, but… after what has happened between us…" Robin blushed a little and started toying with the 'S' on Slade's uniform, tracing it with his finger… "After what happened… can't I… can't I just be your…?"

"My lover?" Slade asked, amused.

Robin nodded, a deeper shade of pink on his cheeks now.

"Ah, but Robin… You know me. I want it _all_." Slade smiled. "With you, one bite just isn't _enough_." Robin couldn't help it as a short laugh escaped his lips hearing himself being described like a bar of chocolate. Then Slade's lips met his, in a gentle kiss.

"Stay the night…" Slade said, and as Robin knew who the Master of the bedroom was, he complied.

Robin woke up slowly the next morning. He felt so warm and comfortable that it was hard to really wake up. He stretched slightly, feeling a warm body next to him, and almost fell asleep again.

"Good morning, Robin." Slade was sitting up in bed, reading some sort of report.

"Mmphhmm" Robin muttered into the pillow.

"There's breakfast if you want it"

"Mmm.…."

"Your quite the conversationalist."

"Hmm?"

Slade laughed softly and let the boy be.

After a little while Robin slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Slade sleepily. They had _made love_ last night. Robin almost laughed out aloud at the notion… it was just so _daft_… but… truth be told, sex with Slade had only been forceful and… _needy_, almost frenzied, before. Last night was slow, soft and warm.

"What's that smile about?" Slade suddenly asked.

"Last night… it was… nice…"

Slade put down the papers and turned to him.

"I thought it would be what you needed, after what happened."

_No, I don't WANT to remember…_Robin's mind wailed, but it all came back to him in a rush.

"I'm _not_ a _killer_!"

"So a night with me didn't change you mind? I am disappointed. I must be loosing my touch…" Slade smirked.

"I will _never_ change._ Ever_."

"If you say so."

"Stop it! Don't talk like that; don't act like I'm just being a stubborn _kid_!"

"You _are_ being a stubborn kid, Robin, and what's more, my patience with you is wearing thin right now…"

Robin angrily tried to meet his stare, but couldn't do it. _Not here. _He looked away.

"Now, then" Slade said, like they just settled a discussion "Did you want breakfast?"

Robin nodded and the man fished up a new bag of sandwiches and a mug of orange juice.

"We're eating in bed again?" Robin asked, slightly amused.

"You _could_ go eat by the workbench, that's were _I_ usually do it. It's warmer in bed, though…"

"The bed's fine." Robin sat up and found that he was naked. No real _surprise_, but the air was still chilly, so he started to look around for his T-shirt.

He finally had to ask Slade, who had been studying him, if he had seen it. The man grinned and replied:

"I like you naked."

"I like me _warm_."

Slade grunted, bent down on his side of the bed, fished up the T-shirt Robin borrowed the night before, and handed it over. Robin pulled it quickly over his head and rubbed his arms.

"You really need to do something about the temperature in here."

"If that means I can _keep_ you naked here, I will…" the man grinned.

"Stop that."

"Are you telling your master he can't talk to you the way he likes, in bed?"

Robin hesitated.

"No, Master."

"Good boy."

Sighing, Robin bit into the sandwich, not really hungry, but he needed something to focus on.

"There will be no training today" Slade said. "You are welcome to stay, though."

Robin shook his head.

"I must talk to the team later… if I may leave?" he added, in the nick of time.

"You may. I have a lot of work to do, altering your curriculum."

"How?" Robin asked, slightly hopeful.

"We will focus on alarm systems for a while. I seem to remember that you rather _enjoyed _stealing. We will still do combat training, though. It's clear you need control."

"What do you mean?"

Slade looked at him seriously.

"Do you think yesterdays events were a victory for me?"

"Well… I almost killed someone, so _yeah_!"

"It wasn't. It was a disappointment."

"What?! How can you…?"

Slade suddenly grabbed Robin's chin forcefully.

"Careful, Robin…"

"I… I thought you _wanted_ me to kill people." Robin gasped, trying not to get his neck broken.

"I do. But I want you to be in _control_. If you had told me last night that you _meant_ to kill the man, even if you failed, I would have been proud of you. But you acted out of anger. An assassin must always be in control. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Robin answered desperately, trying to please Slade enough so he would let go. After looking into the boy's eyes a bit longer, he did.

"What… what about my assignment?"

"I think you should complete it. You have two days. You may not be able to actually _kill_ anyone just yet, but I _know _that you are able to _plan_ it, so you better do your very best."

Robin nodded, rubbing his chin and neck.

After being quiet for a while, Robin asked something he had been wondering for quite some time.

"What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"Killing someone?"

Slade smiled at him, and Robin's eyes widened as the man answered:

"You will soon find out."

Robin's world was spinning.

"…please… Please no!" he begged the older man. "Don't make me… don't!"

"If I _wanted_ to force you, I would have _done_ so already. What good would that do? It would only traumatize you. Give me a bit more credit, Robin."

"But… how?"

"Remember the robots I talked about?"

Robin relaxed instantly. Robots. He could 'kill' robots. That meant nothing! Like shooting bad guys in a computer game. Slade's laugh at seeing his reaction sent chills down his spine, though.

"Don't think it will be that easy, Robin. As I said. Give me some credit."

Robin gave the man a glare. Did he really think he could frighten him with _machines_? They would be on their way to the skip in no time.

Finishing his breakfast he just sat in bed, thinking. He knew he was trying to postpone the inevitable, but, again, he wasn't too happy about facing his friends… Maybe he could put off his leaving a while longer and find out some things in the process? He turned towards Slade, who had picked up his papers again and continued reading. Robin studied the man's face. It was really strange… Although his hair and beard was white and his features rather sharp, there were few, if any, signs of aging.

"How old _are _you, really?"

"Want me to spank you?"

Robin grinned, thinking about it for a moment, but decided against it… It probably wouldn't be the _fun_ kind of spanking, anyway. He didn't want to give up _that _easy, though…

"It's just that… you don't _look_ old…?"

Slade shot him a glance, the corners of his mouth twitching a little.

"You are a very brave boy, Robin." Seeing that the boy was about to open his mouth _again_, Slade cut him off. "I'm old enough. You'll find out one day."

_Yeah, and I bet I'll be__ wearing your colours on that day, too…_

Robin sulked a bit.

"Are you –"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Robin."

"At least the cat got to _know_…"

Slade chuckled, grabbed Robin by the front of the T-shirt and pulled the boy in for a kiss.

Robin submitted willingly, opened his lips and allowed Slade's tongue to play with his. Slade bit the boy's lower lip playfully and let go of the shirt.

"We both have work to do… We'll have to play later." He told the boy, who was slightly out of breath.

"All right…" Robin agreed, a bit reluctantly, because this meant it was time to go home…

About to dress, he realized that he didn't have anything to wear. The uniform was stiff with grime.

"I'm not sacrificing another pair of pants, boy, but I have something better." Slade mentioned.

The clothes Slade brought were Robin's size. Plain and black, they reminded Robin of a cat-burglar outfit. There was even a black ski-mask and a pair of soft shoes. Robin looked at Slade and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"They are for training. When you have completed you 'homework' we are going to do some fieldwork. I assumed you didn't want to wear your Robin-costume then…"

Robin gave a short laugh. No, he _really_ didn't want to do _that_.

"May I take a shower? Beast Boy has a _really_ good sense of smell you know…"

"Go ahead." Slade agreed, to Robin's relief. "But come by the workshop before you leave."

When Robin walked into the workshop fifteen minutes later Slade almost whistled under his breath. The black cloth clung to the boy, showing off his limber, athletic form. Closing in on the man Robin saw the predatory gleam in Slade's eyes and smirked.

"We have work to do, remember?" he teased.

Slade grinned back and ran his hands over the boy's body, before turning him towards the door and seeing him off with a smack to the behind.

"Off you go then! Before I change my mind…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Robin left, Slade walked through the compound. As he came into the computer-room he noticed something and smiled. The piece of paper was missing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As he left, Robin was again being watched. The man on the roof was patient. He could wait. A little while longer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Out in the open air he saw that it was still rather early in the morning. Around nine A.M. perhaps. He had used the large sandwich bag to put his dirty uniform in, as well as his communicators and mask. He had wrapped up his boots and belt in his cape, making it less obvious what he was carrying. He hoped for the tower to be quiet, but as he walked in, it was evident that this time, his friends were very much awake.

"Why didn't you call? We almost phoned Batman!" Cyborg wanted to know, crossing his arms and looking like a pissed off parent.

"I couldn't" Robin told truthfully, "Slade has the building scrambled. I _told _you I was going to search the hideout!"

"You did not inform us you were to pull the all-nighter." Starfire complained.

"I didn't know I would be that long, and besides, Slade came back."

"Dude?! What did you do?"

"Pretended to work on my assignment. " _Which I should have._

"What's with the fashion statement?" Raven wanted to know. "Not that I _mind_, but didn't you use to be more colourful?"

Robin opened up the sandwich bag.

"This uniform is mostly purple right now…"

"_Yuck_!" BB wailed. "Don't remind me, I thought I'd _never_ get clean!"

"You didn't" Raven smirked as the Boy stuck out his tongue at her.

"Ready to talk?" Cy was still pissed.

"I'm going to go change first. I'll see you in five." Robin said, refusing to let the metal man intimidate him, and stalked away.

"Friends! I see now!" Starfire suddenly exclaimed happily and made Robin pause and turn his head.

"What?"

"That expression of words! The "happy to watch them walk away"! You see, the meaning of it is, that the person walking away, really has a very lovely-"

Robin fled.

As he came back into the room five minutes later, the fits of giggles grew stronger again. _Really_ trying to ignore his friends, he sat down in the couch, frowning.

"Are you quite finished?"

This resulted in another outburst of glee.

"Have you forgotten I almost killed someone?"

That did the trick.

"Not likely." Cy said. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Clearly not _much_." Robin slumped forwards. "All this anger suddenly came out… I had no idea I was this angry, I thought I had control again!" He looked up at Raven who nodded severely.

"But the _moves_, you never…" BB made a vague gesture.

"Slade's training. I'm being _trained_ to kill now, don't you realize that? The instincts just… took over."

"Bet Slade was happy!" Cy growled.

"No. He wasn't. He told me I failed."

"Because we stopped you from killing Plasmus? The bast-"

"No. Becauseyou _had_ to. Because I lost control."

This made his teams faces go blank for a moment. Then BB giggled. They all looked at him like he suddenly had turned into a tofu burger or something.

"Sorry, guys... It's just that… Poor Robin, right?"

"Please. What do you mean?" Star sounded worried.

"Well, first he lost his head in a fight and then he gets it chewed off about it, both by his enemy and his team…"

Robin smiled weakly.

"Can't say I don't deserve it…"

"How do we solve this?" Raven wanted to know.

"I think its best that I don't lead any missions for a while… until I regain control again."

"What will you do?" Cy wanted to know.

_No protests this time? Are you all starting to get scared of me?_ _Don't trust me anymore, do you?_

"I found a clue of sorts in Slade's workshop. It's only a note with the numbers '7/7' on it, but it might lead somewhere." He showed the team the note and they passed it around.

"Looks like a date…" Cy said.

"Yeah… thought so too…"

"Seventh of July… that's in about two weeks, right?"

Robin nodded.

"I want to help!" Beast Boy said.

"_You_ want to do research?" Raven sounded intrigued. "Are you feeling well?"

"Friend Beast Boy is correct! Please let us help?" Star asked.

Robin nodded. "Yes, the more we all think about this, the better. I have to continue with my 'homework,'" Robin made a face "so I might not be much use right now anyway… and if it_ is_ a date, we don't have much time." His friends nodded gravely.

Robin worked hard on his assignment, planning and preparing every step of the three men's deaths. He had had some time to think about it and managed to come up with a few ideas. Reading up on the diplomat's profile he discovered the man was gay. There was even a mentioning of an incident where he was discovered assaulting a minor, but saved by his diplomatic immunity and a whole country of lawyers, he was able to walk away. It was clear to Robin that Slade wanted him to use this angle to get close enough to the man, and for that reason the boy chose another, more difficult path_. I'm not THAT good of an actor, anyway_… he mused.

After working through the night, he finally finished the job at around ten in the morning the next day. Dragging himself from his room, he put the folders and his reports down on the coffee table and collapsed in the couch. He barely had time to close his eyes.

"Finished already, Robin?"

_How the hell does he do that!?_

"Yes…"he muttered, too tired to even look up at the screen.

He heard his friends drawing closer, curious and fascinated. They couldn't help themselves. Slade was a bit like the snake "Kaa" in "the Jungle book", hypnotising his prey.

"Good. Bring it to me."

"Now!?" Robin pried his eyes opened and looked up in disbelief.

"Do I need to tell you again?"

"No, M- Slade." He hoped his friends didn't notice the slip of his tongue. The small chuckle from the screen told him _Slade_ had, however.

"Wait, Robin" Raven said and turned to the monitor. "Slade, Robin has been working all night. He is exhausted and needs to rest. Surely this can wait?"

"No. And Robin. Bring your new suit."

Robin nodded and left the room to get ready. As he did, Raven turned to the screen again.

"Please, Slade. Why won't you just give up, he will never betray us!"

"Ah, Raven. _Begging_? You must realize how _close_ he is to doing just that…" Slade purred and ended the conversation.

_To be continued…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: **Here we are at the end again… so… Like? Yes? No? Any favorite lines? Not sure if there is any in this (what?! I don't have to read it, right!? I only have to write the thing…) but it's always nice to know if there was a line or two that was particularly good or bad... so I find out what works and what doesn't… Just an idea what to mention in the _review_, you know… that button you love to press?


	9. Crime and Punishment

**A/N:** Another one! Am I spoiling you? I think I might… ;o) Noooo you deserve it! The ones who **reviews**, anyway… ;o) Yeah, **and** the ones who put me on their alert- and favorite-lists… love you too!

Disclaimer: -sigh- Do I have to keep doing this? I die a little bit on the inside each time… Ok: not… mine… -faints from lack of copyright-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter nine: Crime and punishment**

As Robin was about to leave, Cyborg came up to him.

"Think you will be back soon?"

Robin nodded. "Don't think it will take long. He just wants me to come running…"

Cy swore quietly at the man and his twisted, controlling mind. "Just be careful, man."

_Why do people keep telling me that?! _

The motorcycle handled like a dream and Robin wished he had farther to go, so he could enjoy the ride longer. He started to push through the sleepiness, trying to find a bit more energy somewhere.

He handed the documents over to Slade and stood beside him while he reviewed them, trying not to sway and fighting an urge to close his eyes.

"You didn't use the gay angle. Why?" Slade suddenly asked.

"It would make me too noticeable in that situation and the mission would depend on my acting skills. I rather not take that chance."

"Good. No games."

Robin blinked. So that had been a _trap_? He sure hoped there wasn't any more of them.

"Explain how you came up with the method of death."

"It was supposed to be flashy, to send a message." Robin tried to stifle a yawn. "Since the main point of concern between the man's country and the client is oil, I thought that would be an excellent way for the man to die."

"So you would fill his lungs with unrefined oil?"

Robin shrugged, and Slade laughed at the gesture.

"To continue. The businessman. Collapsing brickwork? Risky."

Robin nodded. "But doable. The man is doing a presentation at the time, standing still at the podium in front of the building." Robin pointed to the spot on a photograph. "The architect has provided a lot of weapons." He certainly had. It was one of those old buildings that seemed to be decorated to the point that it resembled a cake. Filled with swirls, angels, pillars and unidentifiable stuff, more or less slapped haphazardly on to the building's surface. "The music and the voices from the PA system could easily be blamed for causing enough vibration for some of the stonework to fall. Investigations will reveal hairline cracks and deterioration caused by environmental issues like smog and acid rain."

"When in fact…?"

"It's something close… a special made acid in small, well placed capsules, that is actually set off by the vibration from the speakers. No way to trace it, as the substance disappears within minutes."

Slade nodded.

"This way there is the risk of more casualties, though."

"If the client doesn't mind, it's for the better. Won't single the target out."

"And the last one. The drug dealer… I see you have chosen to take him out on the street?"

"He's probably nervous; the street was the only way I could get close enough. There's an ally close to his home. I would do it there."

"By hand? Why?"

"I don't know how to shoot, yet, and it would be too dark, crowded and risky to throw something, I think."

Slade looked quietly over the files again. Robin started to get pretty nervous. The man finally put the paperwork down on the bench and turned to Robin, who eyed him guardedly.

"That was some excellent work, Robin. I'm pleased with you. Did you enjoy it?"

Robin's knees almost buckled in relief.

"I am a bit too tired to enjoy anything…" he sighed, now not being able to hold back a yawn.

Slade put a finger under his shin, lifting it gently.

"Anything?" he smiled, taking off his mask.

Slade lifted Robin up and sat him down on the workbench. Perfect kissing height.

"I have been eager to see you since you walked away in that uniform…" Slade grinned.

"Yeah, Starfire kind of liked it too…" Robin confessed and told Slade what had happened.

Slade roared with laughter, making the boy turn red. "She is quite the little truth-teller that alien of yours."

"Not jealous?" Robin smirked.

"No. I know that you are mine. Besides. She can't give you what I can…" he said, pressing up between Robins thighs, letting him feel his hardness.

"That's true…" Robin couldn't help agreeing, tilting his head back for a kiss. He got it. Slade kissed him with an air of ownership that left Robin gasping. The boy hoisted himself forward, pressing against the man, moaning between kisses. He threw his arms around Slade's neck and lifted himself up, so Slade, who had deftly unbuttoned the boy's jeans, could slip the pants of him.

Slade reached into a belt pocket pulling out a tube of lubricant.

"You walk around with that stuff, now?" Robin leered.

"Not_ complaining _are you?" Slade growled. "Maybe I should send you out to buy some. Would you like that?"

Robin's eyes turned incredible round and wide as the thought hit him

"No… you _wouldn't_?!" he asked with panic in his voice.

Slade grinned. "Maybe we could buy it _together_?"

Robin gasped, but if it was the thought of the embarrassment, or the fact that Slade had just showed two fingers inside him, the man couldn't tell. With Robin on his back on the bench with his legs spread and held up on either side Slade's arms, the man had a very nice angle to work with. But as he was about to penetrate the boy a noise suddenly filled the air. A signal. A very familiar signal.

"It's.. It's the Titans communicator…" the boy panted. Slade leaned down and found the gadget in Robin's pants pocket.

"What… what are you _doing_!?" Robin sounded scared. Slade tossed the gadget onto Robin's chest.

"Answer it."

"What?!"

"Do. It."

Giving Slade a desperate pleading glance Robin flicked the device open.

_Pleeeease, don't let it be Raven!_

"Hi, man. What's up?"

_Cy. It was Cy. That wasn't so ba__-… uhgnn!_

Slade had chosen that opportunity to ram into the boy.

"Rob? What's happening? Are you hurt?" Cyborg looked concerned.

"No… I... We're in a… ah… middle of.. of an training session."

"You sound really out of breath! Hard, eh?"

"_Quite_." Slade half whispered and quickened the pace. Thankfully Cyborg didn't hear him. Robin bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning.

"We're having dinner in an hour. Are you coming?"

"What.. did… you say?" Robin was really having a difficulty concentrating. He could feel Slade's hand start to move up under his shirt.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, he is…" Slade chuckled in that low voice again.

"Yes… Yes, I think so…" Robin groaned slightly, shooting a dirty look at Slade for the comment. "But start… without me if I'm late, ok?"

"Sure. _Man_, you shouldn't let Slade ride you so hard!"

Robin half laughed, half gasped. "I'll tell him that…"

"Good. See you. Cy out!"

Robin clicked the communicator shut and tossed it away.

"You… are… ahhh… really… such… a bastard… Slade!" The boy grunted, arching his back.

"That I am." Slade confessed, grinning down at Robin, who was making such wonderful noises at the moment. "It's lucky for you that you like it…"

"I … don't… ! Ahhhhhrg!" Robin couldn't continue, as Slade had lifted him slightly off the table and spread his legs even further to be able to bury himself deeper into the boy.

"Oh, you like it, all right." Slade laughed. "What if I should visit you in the Tower one day? Drag you up from that comfy couch of yours, in front of your friends, and take you into your bedroom, to make you scream _just- like- this_!" the man accented his words by thrusting into the boy faster and harder than ever.

Robin bucked wildly, the though of his friends outside the door, not knowing what was going on… someone knocking… Robin threw his head back and screamed as he came, feeling Slade coming seconds afterwards.

Robin's hands, which had been clutching Slade's arms, flopped down, hitting the bench top, and his head slumped to the side. Slade, who had still not pulled out, leaned forward over the boy, grating their bodies together, and nibbled at Robin's neck. Too flooded with pleasure to be able to take anymore, Robin whimpered.

"Now, tell the truth, Robin, tell me you liked it."

"Yes… yes, Master… I- I did..." the boy almost sobbed. He turned his head to meet Slade's lips, but he was so out of breath, that he really couldn't kiss back.

"You are such a good little slut, Robin…" Slade purred in his ear, making the boy gasp louder.

"… yours.." he managed.

"Yes." Slade smiled down on him. "_My_ little slut."

It took Robin another fifteen minutes to calm down. Slade had carried him to the bedroom and stretched out beside him; cradling the boy in his arms… he just _loved_ hearing the boy pant. As he slowly regained his breath, Robin turned a pair of very serious eyes on Slade.

"Is… that all I am to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is that all I am…? A slut?"

Slade, for once, had trouble deciphering the look in those baby blues.

"Do you _want _to be _more_?"

Robin's eyes turned uncertain and his gaze flicked away.

"I don't know… Could… could I?"

Slade stroked his cheek. "Robin… you would have to give me _everything_…heart, body _and _soul…"

"But… I _can't_…!" he answered with a soft, sad little cry. "You already own my body, you know that… maybe you could even get my heart if you really wanted, I don't know… but my soul? That's _mine_; no one should demand to own someone else's _soul_, Slade. This is my life! One way or another you are taking my life from me… I'm afraid that if you start to think that there's really no chance for you to get me to join you, you'll… you'll…"

"Kill you?" Slade asked carefully. "Maybe. You are _mine_, after all. But it won't be necessary, I assure you. And Robin…? You made me so proud today…"

Robin only made a low, wailing sound and buried his head against the man's shoulder.

_Soon, Robin… soon…_

After resting together a while longer Slade told Robin to call his friends and let them know he wouldn't come home that night. Robin made up a story about a night excursion and the team grudgingly agreed, what else could they do? Slade let the boy rest a while longer after that, while busying himself with preparations, but then he went to shake Robin awake.

"Robin? Wake up, boy."

Robin groggily sat up, he had _not_ had nearly enough sleep the last forty-eight hours and it was becoming harder to find that extra energy.

"What are we doing?"

"Well. You have done the theory. Time to put it to the test."

The boy suddenly grew cold.

After Robin changed for his new, black outfit, they walked into the training room. The boy relaxed slightly, seeing a robot standing in the middle of the floor. At least he _thought _it was a robot. It was standing absolutely still with its back facing them. Walking around the machine Robin gasped. It looked exactly like the young drug-dealer! Touching it, the skin felt warm, but otherwise the bot seemed inactive, eyes closed.

"This is your target. It is quite a step up from the dummies, let me assure you. Do you think you can do it?"

"A robot? I don't care if it_ looks_ real, I can take a robot. It's not _alive_!"

Robin sounded sure of himself and Slade smirked.

"Let's start with your equipment." The man walked up to him and fastened a belt around his slim waist. The belt was black and had pockets, although, judging from the weight, those were empty at the moment. "The only weapon you are allowed to use, if you choose to, is a bo-staff." Slade fastened the weapon at Robin's belt. "But you will also bring this." Slade showed the boy a short-bladed but tough knife, before he tied it to Robin's right side.

"What's that for?" Robin asked uncertainly.

"For helping you to bring me back the man's head." Slade said smugly.

Robin tensed. He suddenly had a feeling there was more to this robot then he had thought. Slade slipped his communicator in one of the pockets, and that was all.

"Get ready, and don't forget the mask" The man ordered.

Robin put on the black shoes, adjusted the belt and, at last, slipped the hood over his head. It felt strange to wear a mask that covered everything _but _the eyes, but he was content knowing he wouldn't be recognised. Slade had begun the robots start-up sequence and suddenly the machine opened its eyes.

"Robin. Come here." Slade ordered and position the boy in front of the still empty, staring eyes. He then stepped behind the robot and started to speak.

"Run simulation 'pray'. Enemy input commence." At this the robots eyes started moving across Robin's body, scanning the image into its memory. A beeping sound seemed to indicate that it was finished. "Difficult level 8. Enter and run."

The robot suddenly blinked, gasped as it saw Robin, turned on its heel and ran out the door.

Robin only gaped.

"Well. You better get after him. You don't want to run all over the city to find him, do you?"

Robin snarled something and started chasing his prey.

The boy saw the robot as it ducked into an ally and sprinted after it. He was so irritated at having to chase a machine… _oh, you want the real thing, do you? _... and he wanted to finish the job as quickly as possible.

Robin caught up with the thing rather quickly. The 'man' was about to climb the fire escape to the roof as Robin caught its leg. The bot kicked out, turning his head around and stared at Robin.

"No, let me go!" it shouted in a terrified voice. Robin jumped back, stunned.

_It can talk?!_

As Robin hesitated the bot continued climbing and would soon disappear over the edge of the roof. Robin shook his head and followed. He couldn't loose sight of it now.

They ran and jumped across rooftops. Robin started to feel good about being out in the open air, and there was something else… the anger had died away and the thrill of the chase taken over. After a while Robin could see that the man was tiring. _The machine_, he reminded himself. It didn't move or act like a machine, though, and it was getting harder for Robin to think of it that way. As his target stumbled slightly, Robin couldn't hold back a grin. As it jumped onto another roof Robin knew he had it trapped. He knew this part of the town. His victim ran a bit longer and then slid to a halt, letting out a small frightened whimper. The buildings in this part of town started to get higher, and from the lower roof they were now standing on, there was no way forward. The buildings around them came up wall to wall with theirs, towering over them, creating a dead end.

The robot spun around.

"I didn't do it! Please! Just… just let me go!"

Robin's stomach lurched. This was just too much… He slipped out his bo-staff, though, extending it.

"No!" The terrified man shook his head. "No! Help!"

Robin knew he couldn't let the man call attention to them. He threw himself at him, hitting him in the stomach with the staff. The man crumpled, moaning, but got to his feet again and started to defend himself. His attacks were clumsy, though. _He really doesn't know how to fight_. Robin really needed to end this now. He hit the robot in the face and there was a sickening crack as the nose broke. Blood splattered across the ground and took Robin backed of again. This was too real! He couldn't! The man, frantic now and seemingly numbed by pain, launched an attack on the boy, actually making him retreat a few steps more. Robin closed his eyes. _Only a machine_. He lashed out with his leg, making the man fall to the ground and then… like a replay of the fight with Plasmus, his foot flew towards the man's throat. But, this time, nothing stopped it. He hit the man's throat, right over the Adams apple, and he could hear the crunch of cartilage and bone. Pulling back he watched as the man slumped back, blood and liquid frothing from his mouth, as his breathing got harder. Staring up at his killer the man took one, final, strangled breath and fell still. Robin just watched. Then he turned away to go and throw up. Knowing what he had to do next, made his stomach heave again.

Severing a human head from the spine, using only a knife, isn't that easy, Robin unwillingly discovered. He tried to focus on the small sparks emitting from the cuts, one of the few signs that it wasn't, in fact, human. It bled. There was blood everywhere. Robin knew it was some sort of fake blood or maybe red oil, but it didn't help much. Not much at all.

Robin walked into the base, holding the head by its hair. There were streaks of blood on his chin and his hands were cowered in the red liquid. Slade thought that he had never looked more beautiful.

Tossing the head and the knife at the man's feet, Robin looked up at him.

"You're _sick_, Slade."

"What was that?" The man had expected this. He looked quite forward to it.

"You're _SICK_!! Robin screamed. "You are a _sick, fucking bastard_ and the deal is _OFF_!"

The boy turned away.

"I don't think so, Robin."

"Yeah, well… you know, what, Slade? I _DO_!" In an instant Robin had reached for his bo and attacked. The man was pleased to see that even if the attack was _violent_, it was still _controlled_. He smiled as he blocked the first swings with his arm guards and extended his own staff.

They had never fought like this, but then again, thanks to Slade, Robin had never been this deadly.

Breaking apart for a moment to regain their breath, Slade spoke.

"I will have to punish you for this, Robin."

"You can _try_!" the boy snarled back.

"I will give you one chance to submit to the punishment willingly. Thirty lashes, I think."

"_Never!_"

"No? Well then."

The man attacked again. Robin suddenly found himself fighting for his life. He realized that every time he had fought Slade previously, _every time_, the man must have held back. Blow after blow hit its target, blows Robin didn't even see coming. He cried out in despair as his staff was wrenched out of his hands. _I'm dead. I'm dead now…_a powerful strike sent him to the floor. He rolled unto his stomach to get up, but then felt a heavy boot at the small of his back, holding him down on his hands and knees. Pain and desperation made him sob, pounding his fist against the floor.

"I'll give you one more chance to accept you punishment, Robin. Only one. I will let you go now and I want you to stay still."  
Robin turned his head to the side, just able to make out the man above him. He glared, but the stare soon faded, and as Slade removed his foot, Robin dropped his head in submission.

"Good boy…"

Robin heard the strike coming, as Slade's bo hissed through the air. The thin, flexible metal rod, lashed across Robin's back. Searing pain made the boy cry out and try to crawl away.

"Stay. Only twenty-nine left."

Robin thought that it would never end. The strikes were measured, not to break bones or create any permanent damage, but to cause pain. Blazing, crushing pain. The lashes created welts in his skin. Some so deep they bled. He screamed and sobbed, sinking lower and lower towards the floor. His whole world was pain. Red, red pain. Then it stopped.

Robin's body shook with repressed sobs, waiting, tensing, for a strike that never came. He then heard Slade walk away and he lifted his head slightly, gasping. It was over. It really was. Letting his forehead rest against the cool floor, Robin tried, once more, to pull himself together. It was getting harder and harder. He wasn't sure were all the pieces were meant to go anymore.

"Get up, Robin." Slade was back. The boy made a frightened noise and tried to scrabble to his feet. He felt a hand, grabbing his collar and lifting him upright.

"Do you understand why I punished you?"

Robin, unable to hold himself up, slumped against the man, ragged breath making his body shudder.

"Answer me."

"…Yes…"

"Good. Anymore outbursts like that from you and I'll do it again."  
The boy only whined, wanting to run from this man _so badly, _but only able to lean into him.

"I'll send you back to your friends now. I shouldn't, but as you finished the assignment, I will."  
"Thank… you…" the boy whispered, feeling a piece of that precious soul slip away.

"Come back tomorrow. We'll finish this discussion then."

Robin found himself outside. He shivered in the air, which was quite chilly, even though it was late June. He fought an urge to just collapse on the ground. He had to keep going; he had to get to the tower. Limping, one hand stretched out against a wall for support, he started to make his way home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The man's attention suddenly perked. He had watched earlier, as two shadows had left the building, one apparently chasing the other. For a moment he thought about following them, but he had decided against it. Later the smaller of the figures had come back, carrying something in his hand; the man couldn't make out what. The smaller one must have been the boy, as it was him that now walked out, dressed the same way, but without the mask. Something must have happened, though… the kid was moving slowly and looked to be hurt.

The man smiled to himself, his heart rate quickening. _This is it._ He quietly left his lookout-point.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Robin almost made it to the keypad that unlocked the tunnel, before hearing footsteps behind him. _Slade! Slade's come after me! _Robin wasn't sure if that thought scared him or made him happy. Then a piece of smelly cloth was pressed against his face. _This is not Slade!_ He tried to fight, but as the person holding him pressed himself against the boy's back, Robin cried out in agony. His back burned with pain. The boy sank slowly to the ground and his captor kept pressing the chloroform-drenched rag against his face until he went completely limp and still.

_To be continued…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Even more trouble… Told you the man was going to be back! So what does he want? To tell Robin he won the lottery? Buy him chocolate? Teach him to play the harmonica? Who many picked "none of the above"? ALLRIGHT, I might as well tell you already that that _is _the right answer… sorry to spoil the suspense…

See you next time… don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter, as there was a lot going on…


	10. Pity

**A/N:** Number ten… three more to go, I think… I'm getting there… Can't believe its ten chapters! I thought "Touch" was long! Well, I hope you like it, and I hope you review…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… if you do, just shut up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter ten: Pity**

He woke up on a floor that was covered by a truly horrendous wall-to-wall carpet in beige, brown and green. Noticing the work of an insane interior decorator, wasn't really a top priority for Robin at the moment, though, as he realized that he couldn't move. He was on his side, bound hands and feet. He tried to straighten his legs but discovered that his wrist and ankles also had been attached to each other with a short rope. He would be able to kneel, but not stand, like this. The rope was more of a thin cord, maybe nylon, and it cut into his flesh for every time he tried to twist his hands and feet. He could feel that the person who hade bound him wasn't an expert, but what he lacked in skill he had made up for with enthusiasm. Robin couldn't move.

"Don't try to free yourself, it won't work, ok?"

Robin looked around, finally seeing his captor for the first time. The man had sounded slightly worried and when Robin laid eyes on him, he was amazed at how nondescript the man looked. He was on the taller side, thin and lanky, seemed to be around 45 with thinning hair and watery blue eyes. _He looks like a clerk…_ Nervous eyes. Nervous and… angry?

"Who- who are you?"

"It doesn't matter… you are here because of Slade."  
_  
Shit…_

"What do you want?" Robin growled.

"Oh. Oh… I see…" The man seemed even more anxious now. "You think that maybe I am going to torture you for information about Slade?"

"You're not?"

"No. I already know everything about Deathstroke the Terminator. … I… I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill you."

"What?!" Robin struggled and managed to get to his knees. "What do you mean? Why?!"

The anger in the man's eyes suddenly seemed to blaze.

"It's not your business!"

Robin only gaped at that. Not his _business_? _He_ was the one who was going to _die_ here, right?

He suddenly realised he had to keep the man talking, had to buy time. He remembered something he had seen on TV a while back… was it another Oprah-show? Yeah, he was pretty sure it was… Well. This show _might_ be useful… It had dealt with what to do in an assault situation, he remembered vaguely. 'Never let yourself be taken to another location' one advice had been. Well. He looked around. _Pretty much screwed that up._ He also remembered about talking to the person, telling them about yourself, making it harder for them to go through with, or continue, the attack. It was worth a shot. It would mean telling the man about his identity, but if it meant _not_ dying…

"My name's Robin" he started. "I'm the leader of the Teen Titans. Do you know who we are?" The man walked over to him and got down on one knee in front of him, meeting his stare.

"Nice try boy, but it is no use. I know all about you and your team. You do some good work. You should be proud. But this isn't about you being a hero. It's about you being Slade's lover."

Robin's eyes widened.

"How… how did you…?"

"I have been watching Slade, and later you, for some time now."

Robin looked into those eyes, with their conflicting feelings, and asked in a low voice:

"What did Slade do to you?"

The man got to his feet, pacing and muttering something to himself.

"I_ deserve_ to know…" Robin urged the man cautiously, still in that low voice. "If I am going to die for something he did… I want to know what it was."

"He killed Carl!" the man suddenly shrieked into the air, turning to glare at Robin, as if he was supposed to know who this Carl-person was.

"Carl… he was… family?" Robin asked carefully, as his stomach started to knot itself together. He was in _so_ much trouble right now…

"He was my husband!" the man gave him a fierce look as if daring Robin to say anything about the subject.

"I'm sorry." Robin said. "I truly am… but if you have proof, why not go to the authorities?" He knew it was a stupid, naïve, suggestion and so did the man, who barked out a short sorrow-laced laughter.

"No. No. You know how that will end up. They will never catch Slade. But he killed my lover. And I will kill his."

"Have you seen my back?" Robin growled "Slade did this to me, does it look like he loves me!?"

"That looks like a punishment. Slade wouldn't bother to punish you if he didn't care."

He came closer again. "You may scream if you like. No one will hear you here anyway. No one who cares. Carl died slowly. So will you. Slade tied him, just like this, and beat him to death. I think he wanted information, but for you… there are no questions."

Robin was still staring at the man in disbelief when the first kick hit.

The first couple of punches and kicks weren't that bad. They were slow, hesitant, and Robin was even able to dodge a few. Managing this, though, seemed to aggravate the man to attack harder, so Robin soon only focused on tensing his muscles, preparing for the hits and rolling with them. He had discovered that the man had let him keep his belt on, but why not? Robin couldn't reach it. He regretted throwing his knife away. It would be nice to have a weapon, even if he couldn't get at it in the moment. Every time the man hit his back Robin couldn't withhold a howl of pain. This encouraged the man, and soon the boy was bleeding profoundly from welts that had split open. The shirt was already in tatters from Slade's treatment, and the only thing soaking up the blood was the carpet beneath him. His world started to revolve around pain again, and Robin fought to stay conscious… if he couldn't manage that, he didn't think he was ever going to wake up. Anger fluttered trough his mind again. He wasn't going to die like this! Killed by that _insignificant little WIMP_ of an office-rat! He growled, keeping himself upright on his knees.

Concentrating on the carpet, he tried to focus on describing its color and pattern to himself. After a while the descriptions slightly changed and he stopped when the only words he could come up with was 'red' and 'sticky'.

The man tried to talk to him, kept telling Robin why he had to die, but the boy didn't care anymore. The man was clearly driven insane by grief, and there was no chance of reasoning with him.

Robin _knew_ nobody would miss him yet. Neither Slade, nor his team, expected him until tomorrow. And then it would be too late. If he could only reach Slade's communicator… Robin thought he could feel its weight in one of the right pockets of his belt… but it was no use. There was no way he could get his hands free. Then Robin realised that he might not _have_ to. If the communicator was broken Slade might be able follow its trail. If he even saw it. If he cared. How to break it, though? There was only one way. Robin lifted his head, saw the kick coming and gritted his teeth. This was it. If this didn't work he would still be down, with no way to get up again. He threw himself to the left, making the kick connect with his right side. It missed. Not his side, the foot buried itself in his ribs making them crunch painfully, but it missed the belt. Robin cried out in pain and frustration. He was on his stomach now, and he knew he was as good as dead. His torturer seemed to like the idea of kicking his ribs in, though, and continued aiming for the boy's side. The next kick met its mark. There was a cracking sound, which Robin really _hoped_ was the communicator. Even the man heard it and bent down to investigate. He opened the belt pockets until he found the slim case, now with a clearly visible hairline crack across it. _Is that enough_? Robin wondered anxiously.

"What is this?" The man pushed Robin onto his side and waved the gadget in front of his face.

"… communicator…" Robin gasped "…broken… useless…" He was beginning to feel dizzy from the loss of blood.

"Really….? Maybe it's rigged? Maybe Slade is on his way right now, to rescue his little boy-toy, hm? Maybe we need to finish this faster…" Robin's eyes widened as the man pulled out a baseball bat from under the bed. Smiling cruelly down on the defenceless boy he raised the weapon. Robin was about to close his eyes and wait for the final blow when the man hesitated.

"Maybe… maybe I should make him watch?" the man was quiet for a while. "He'll kill me afterwards. He'll kill me." He looked down on Robin again. "But he won't forget. It would haunt him." He walked around the room, muttering to himself, swinging the bat in the air. "I can't live without Carl, anyway…" He put down the bat, to Robin's huge relief, but then reached into a bag and pulled out a knife. Robin tried to edge away, not being able to take his eyes of the cold, sharp, steel blade. The crazy man reached him in a few steps, pulling him up to his knees again.

"Wonder how it feels to cut someone. Do you know?" He asked the boy, letting the knife-edge lightly stroke Robin's chest and arms. As the boy didn't respond he let the edge bite in slightly, dragging it across the shoulder. Robin hissed in pain as blood sprung up in the shallow gash. Fascinated with this new game, the man removed the black tatters that used to be Robin's shirt and continued to trace the blade across the young body. Now and again he would let the blade cut the skin. He didn't seem to grow tired of the entertainment and Robin started to tremble, gasping in the added pain.

"Release him"

Robin had never been so happy to hear Slade's voice.

For once, his captor was quick, though, as he threw himself behind Robin, yanked the boy's head back by his hair and pressed the knife against his throat.

"No closer, Deathstroke, or you'll lose your boyfriend!" Neither Robin, nor the insane man knew it, but this situation very much reminded Slade of a very painful memory. His son had been badly hurt in a similar way. That time he had been to slow to stop it from happening. Slade never made the same mistakes twice.

But for now Slade actually seemed to hesitate, tilting his head to one side, studying the man.

"Who are you?"

"You killed Carl!"

"Who?"

"Carl! He was my life partner! You beat him to death!"

"That doesn't narrow it down as much as you would think…"

Robin closed his eyes. _No, Slade, please don't taunt him!_

"New York. Two years ago! You don't remember?! How can you not remember…? Carl, he-" the man's voice almost broke and Robin would maybe have felt sorry for him, if he hadn't pressed down on the blade at that moment. A thin stream of blood started to roll down his neck.

Slade moved like a viper. Robin slumped forward as the two men crashed together. When the boy had managed to turn around Slade was holding his torturer by the neck. The crazy man still had his knife though. Making a strangled noise, like a desperate laugh, he plunged the knife into Slade's shoulder. Slade didn't even flinch. The man screamed in frustration and managed to pull the blade out again. This time he slammed it into Slade's chest. Slade only tightened his grip around the man's throat. Robin stared as the man once again tried to pull the knife out. Maybe his grip was getting weaker or maybe the blade had lodged itself in bone, either way he didn't succeed. Slade raised his other hand, gripped the hilt and pulled the knife out of his own chest. He threw it down on the floor, his eye never leaving the now terrified face of the man he held.

"What… what _are_ you?" the man managed to stammer. Robin wondered the same thing.

"Deathstroke" Slade simply said. "So… tell me again what you were doing to my young friend."

"I… I… kill him. Only _fair_… Carl…!"

"Ahhh… yes… Carl… I think I remember him now. Pharmacist?"

"Yes. Yes!"

"I remember he helped the mafia with some special prescriptions. Not everyone liked that.."

"He... didn't..."

"Slade!" Robin's faint voice caught the assassin's attention.

"Yes, Robin?" He turned his head towards the boy.

"Don't… don't..."

"Kill him? Sorry Robin, this man_ is_ going to die shortly."

"Don't… _mock_ him…"

Slade looked at the boy for a long time. "You have no problems with me _killing_ him, as long as I don't _harass_ him?" he asked, laughter evident in his voice. He eased his grip on the man's throat a little, not wanting him to die until he had found out where this was going.

Robin flinched. He hadn't meant it like that. Looking at the struggling man he _wanted_ to beg for his life, he really _wanted_ to. Then the man spoke again.

"I knew I should have smashed your little whore's brains in when I had the chance." The look he was giving Robin was one of pure disgust and hate.

Robin's eyes shifted back to Slade. The boy shook his head.

"I agree with Robin. You have done enough damage." Slade growled and started to close his fist tighter.

It was a slow death. Robin, still kneeling on the floor, his hands and legs bound tightly, just watched. There wasn't any emotion right now. He was too tired and beaten to feel anything, beyond his own pain.

"You will never hurt him again." Slade hissed.

There was a crack. The man's body hung limply in Slade's grip before it was tossed aside on the floor.

Slade picked up the bloody knife and cut Robin's bonds. The boy slumped forward and cried out in pain as bloods started rushing back into his hands and feet and he could move his sore body again. Being realised hurt almost as bad as the torture. Slade was there, gently lifting him off the ground. Robin moaned in pain again as he was lifted, feeling pressure on his back and ribs, but there was no other way.

As Slade carried him out, Robin looked back into the room one more time. Seeing the cut cords, the blood-soaked carpet and the still form of… of…

_I never even __knew his name…_

He must have blacked out, because the next thing he remembered was being carried into Titans Tower.

He heard the screams and curses of his friends, but only vaguely.

"_You. Fucking. Bastard!_" Cy's voice. "What did you _do_ to him?!"

"I'm not responsible for this." Robin heard Slade reply. "Well, not all of it, anyway."

"Tell us what happened, and _maybe_ we will let you leave this place alive!" Beast Boy snarled.

Robin smiled a little. BB couldn't _kill _anyone… he didn't have it in him…

_Not like you do…_

Maybe he passed out again. The next thing he felt was being carefully put on to a hard surface. He recognised the smell of the sick-bay.

"I need you to treat his wounds. I don't have this kind of medical equipment at my base. He has lost a lot of blood."

"Get your filthy hands away from him, Slade!" Raven growled.

"Careful, all of you. Be grateful that I took him back to you… for now… I'll expect a full medical report in two hours." With that he stalked out of the room. Robin's head turned slightly after him, but then darkness claimed him once again.

They cleaned his body, wrapped up the cracked ribs and stitched the deeper cuts. A blood transfusion was necessary, but after that, the only thing they could do was to closely monitoring him for any signs of internal bleeding.

Slade called as the two hours were up, and reluctantly got his report. The man ordered them to give him regular updates every other hour and call him if anything changed. For better or for worse. Cy swore as they were forced to do this, but at least it kept the man away. For now. He had simply _walked_ into the tower with Robin in his arms! No alarms, no signals, nothing had been triggered. And he had left the same way. _How did he do that?! _It made Cyborg terrified as he, _at last,_ realized how vulnerable they really were against Slade.

Raven stayed by Robin's side, using what little healing power she had to take away the pain. The pain that was still evident on the boy's face even if he was unconscious at the moment. She tried to keep him levitated above the bed as this eased his agony, but it took a lot of her strength to do so. There wasn't any comfortable position they could put him in, though. He was simply too bruised all over.

Over the next twenty-four hours Robin drifted in and out of consciousness. One of his friends was always by his side. He wasn't in much pain now, due to some very powerful painkillers, and, slowly, he started to return to the world. He had been incredible lucky as no bones were broken. Apart from few cracked ribs the loss of blood had been the most serious problem. As he was told this, he had to grin a bit at how he had managed to be beaten close to death, without actually getting seriously _hurt_. His team didn't think it was funny, though.

On the next day he managed to walk around for a bit, going to the bathroom by himself.

He had tried to tell the team what had happened since he had left them last time. They were appalled, though Cyborg slightly intrigued, by the lifelike robot, and hissed in hate when Robin finally had to confess to where he had got those ridges on his back.

"He _beat _you?"

"He_ punished_ me…"

"What's the bloody difference? God, Robin…"

_There IS__ a big difference…_ Robin thought grimly. He might not have thought so before, but the punishment was a measured penalty for breaking a rule he was very well aware off. What the _other_ man put him through, though…

His team was horrified when hearing about this, as Robin confirmed what Slade already told them… But it was so much easier for them to focus their hate on Slade, then some unknown man, who also happened to be dead. He was beyond punishment. Slade wasn't.

Robin noticed how the event's fuelled his team's effort to find out about the numbers on the note, even further. Even Beast Boy stayed up late, going through newspapers and books and combing the internet for any clues. It was hard, though. Finding out what _has_ happened, that is pretty easy, but finding out what will? And that information was only useful if the numbers _were_ a date. Robin offered to help but was refused. His team seemed to think that he would heal quicker if he had nothing at all to do.

Slade didn't share the team's idea and sent Robin small surveillance-assignments. Those came via email several times a day and soon Robin found himself looking forward to them… there wasn't anything else to do, after all, and he got to use his head. As the pain slowly died away to a mere throb, more like a background noise than pain, Robin found he could move more freely, and four days after the assault he got properly dressed. After a very long shower, of course. He didn't wear his uniform, as that would have been too tight. Instead he found some loose-fitting sweatpants, and, ignoring what his friends might say; he pulled on Slade's T-shirt. It was the first one he had worn and slept in the night after he came back to the tower… that seemed such a long time ago now. For some reason he had kept it, putting it in among the rest of his clothes. Now he was very glad for the big shirt.

As he, slightly limping, came into the kitchen Starfire immediately noticed what he was wearing.

"Robin! Is that not…?"

"Dude! That's Slade's shirt!" BB observed.

"It's roomy." Robin defended himself. "I can't wear anything that chafes at my back!"

"Uhh… I might have some of my old shirt's left somewhere…" Cy offered.

"This is just fine!" Robin snarled "Don't be so childish, guys, all right? Where's Raven?" he added, to try and steer the conversation away from his choice of clothes.

"Meditating." Beast Boy sighed.

"Oh."

Robin felt a pang of guilt. Raven had kept him floating in the air for most of a day and a night, letting the painkillers start to do their work. It had drained her. The smile he got when he thanked her had told him, that if she had to, she would do it again, though.

"Is there anything to eat?" Robin asked, stirring up quite a frenzy of activity. He was offered a slice of cold pizza, a plate of tofu ice cream and… well… something purple… Taking the safest route he opted for the pizza.

"Has Slade called yet?" he wanted to know. He had been aware that the man had checked up on him regularly, but, until now, his friends had managed to keep him away.

"He's about to. You can set a clock by that man." Cyborg sighed.

One minute later, on the dot, the screen came to life.

"Robin. You are up. How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Then _come_."

The screen want blank.

_  
To be continued…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: **THIS is how I treat OC's…. Cannon fodder, as I have mentioned before… ;o) I felt Slade needed something to mess with his plan, though, since he seems to control pretty much everything else…_ Is_ there a difference between a punishment and a beating…? I think that maybe, if your feeling was messed up enough, you might see it that way… can you see that logic? Robin seems to… Well he's not wearing a tinfoil hat and a straight-jacket _yet_… (Damn! I gave away the ending!). Stay with him. Hold his hand. I'm too busy.


	11. Fading

**A/N:** A fluffy/talkie/hurt/comfort/slight slashy-chapter ahead… I can't seem to stick to ONE genre… ;o)

Disclaimer: I don't… No… screw this. Not going to do it this time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter eleven: Fading**

The team stared at each other.

"Did he just tell you to…"

"He did…" Robin growled. Taking that walk wasn't something he looked forward to. The bike was still at Slade's, however, and he didn't think he would be able to manage it anyway.

No choice. As usual.

His friends were still trying to talk him out of it, when the elevator doors closed behind him.

As he walked up to the building he realized two things. That he didn't know how to get in without his communicator, and that he was scared. Really scared. He pushed open the outer door, which was never locked, as far as he knew. As he neared the next door it swung open. Slade stepped out. In his full uniform and mask he was a fearsome sight and Robin stopped. His heart pounded almost painfully in his chest. He swallowed. Was Slade still angry? Would he punish him again? The time after the rescue was hazy to Robin. Maybe Slade blamed him for being abducted? He _had_ been short with him, only sending emails and then that command to come to him… As Slade slowly came closer, panic at not being able to read the man's state of mind, made Robin tremble. A few steps away Slade stopped. He made the tiniest gesture, extending his hands towards the boy.

"Robin…"

With a low cry Robin flew into the man's arms, hugging him tightly. Slade went down on one knee, and, holding the shaking boy carefully around his tender back, he lifted him up to carry him inside.

"You are safe now, Robin." He whispered. "As long as you stay with me, you will always be safe." He smiled faintly as he felt the boy nod against his chest.

Slade tried to sit Robin down on a chair in the workshop, but as the boy wouldn't let go he took him into the bedroom instead. Sitting back in bed, he took off his mask and let the boy cling to him as he stroked his hair. Robin didn't cry, he was in a state of chock… With his friends he had been able to talk about, and started to work through, the physical torture he had been exposed to, but seeing Slade brought everything _else_ back. The fight they had, the punishment, what the nameless man had told him, how he had stabbed, actually _stabbed_, Slade in the chest… how Robin had just watched the man die…

"I… I want to know…" Robin's voice was low, pleading.

"Just ask…" Slade urged him.

Robin remained quiet for the longest time.

"What was his name?" To say the question surprised Slade was an understatement, but he somehow understood why Robin wanted to know.

"John. John Olsen. I did some research, looking out for more crazy friends."

"They were lovers."

"I know."

A small hand placed itself over Slade's heart.

"How did you survive this?"

"I'm immortal."

The boy gasped, looking up at him for the first time.

"Noo..?"

"Yes, Robin."

"Why haven't you..?"

"Told you? Didn't want you to stop _trying_, did I?"

Robin stared at the man he'd thought he'd known so well. _All this time… all this fighting… and we would never have been able to stop him anyway… while he has all the time in the world to stop US… he suddenly feared more, not for himself, but for his friends._

"How?"

"Army experiment. Only survivor"

"Soo… how old _are _you, then?"

"That's still a spanking-question, Robin." The man grinned.

Robin let out a small laugh in reply.

"How did you find me so fast?"

"I checked your tracker. I thought it was odd that you suddenly were heading for the other part of town… I was already on my way when the communicator broke." They were both quiet for a moment, and then Slade whispered.

"I thought I was going to loose you…"

Robin looked up on him again, wonder in his eyes.

"Don't look so surprised, kid, I have already _told _you that I care about you…" Slade said and kissed the boy's forehead.

"You do?"

"Now, Robin, that is called 'fishing'…"

Robin smiled up at the man, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"Can't blame me for trying…"

Letting his head rest against the man's chest again, he closed his eyes. The two just sat there for a long time. Robin thought about what more he wanted to ask Slade.

"That robot… you should have prepared me… you should have _said_…!"

"How real it was? I thought I did."

"It _talked_!"

"People usually do."

"I enjoyed the chase."

Hearing Robin unexpectedly admit to something like that was like music to Slade ears.

"Good."

"But not the kill! That was… terrible…"

"Do you think assassins _enjoy_ it? People who actually_ like _killing can't do it for a living for long… an effective assassin learns to do the work _without_ emotions messing up the job."

"But you enjoyed killing John." Robin accused him.

"John wasn't a job. With him it was more like… a hobby."

Robin moved a little and winced.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah… I think the painkillers are wearing off."

"I might have something for those bruises…"

Slade let go of Robin and disappeared from the room for a while. When he came back he was holding a medium-sized, unlabeled jar in his hand. He put it beside Robin on the bed.

"I'm going to help you to get undressed." He stated and pulled the boy's shoes off.

"Hey! Why is it you never let me keep my clothes on for long in here?" Robin asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I _like_ you that way…" Slade grinned up at him. "Besides, there's an ointment in that jar and it would be a little hard to use it unless I can't get to you skin."

Robin grumbled. "Well, at least it's warmer in here now…"

"See? I learn…" Slade grinned and added "I see you are wearing my shirt again?" He looked kind of smug, discovering this.

"Why does everyone seems so interested in that? It's roomy, all right?"

Robin slowly pulled his t-shirt off, hissing as all the bruises on his upper body seemed to come alive and fight for attention. He sagged back on the bed with a sigh.

"If you say so… lift your hips."

Robin obeyed and Slade slipped his pants and underwear off him.

"I can't even keep my boxers?"

"Questioning me?"

"No…" Robin sighed again. He had been close to calling the man "Master" again. Damn! He had to watch his tongue… He had agreed that Slade was his Master when they… played… but the word started slipping out of him _way_ too easily now… Slade helped to unwrap the bandages around his chest, and then the man was ready to start the treatment.

"Turn over. We'll start with your back."

Robin obeyed, grimacing with the twinges the motion caused.

"What _is_ that stuff, anyway?"

"A little side-experiment from the military… they tried to create super-soldiers and there were a lot of tests involving pain reducing and quicker ways to get the body to heal."

Robin got up on his elbows.

"You are going to smear some _experimental_ stuff on me?!"

"Yes."

A heavy hand pressed down on his back, making him yelp and lie down again. "Don't worry, it works… I have been intending to analyse it, but _I_ don't have much use for it myself these days."

"You stole it, didn't you?"

"They _owed _me."

Slade unscrewed the lid and started to spread the balm across Robins back. The kid hissed again.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's _cold_!"

"What is it with you and temperatures? It's like you should live on a tropical island somewhere."

"That would be nice…" Robin smirked.

"I'll take you some day…"

Robin frowned slightly, but decided not to argue. It was _his_ fault the conversation veered off in that direction anyway... he needed to learn when to shut up.

Slade's hands moved over Robin's back, stroking and massaging gently, working the ointment into the bruised skin. He could feel the boy starting to relax beneath his hands and smiled.

"Does it feel good?"

"Mmmm…"

Chuckling, Slade continued downward. He spent a little more time massaging the boy's behind that was actually necessary, and Robin, of course, noticed.

"I got bruises down there?"

"No… why?" Slade asked, sounding very innocent.

"You are just _bad_."

Slade gave a low, throaty laugh that made Robin's spine tingle, and continued to move down to his thighs.

"Turn over" he ordered as he finished.

"Errr… no…" Robin answered, blushing.

"Oh, it felt _that _good, did it? Turn over like a good boy and I'll take care of you as soon as I'm finished."

Robin, flushing fiercely now, did as he was told. He looked up at Slade with a defiant look in his eyes, but the man only smiled down on him. "It's quite all right, Robin, feel this." He took the boy's hand and placed it over his own crotch, letting Robin know that he wasn't the only one affected by the situation. Robin gave him a small smile, running his hand over the bulge.

"That's enough… You are still too bruised for me to want to go any further, and if you keep doing that, I won't be able to resist." Slade warned.

Robin's smile turned slightly wider and a bit more teasing.

"Can't resist me, huh?" he chirped, but removed his hand, not wanting to push his luck.

"I've said it before, Robin; you _are _a very brave boy."

"Naaah" he grinned "I just don't have any sense when it comes to you…"

Slade gave a short laugh and started to work the ointment into Robin's chest.

"My nipples are kind of sore…"

"You are fishing again, Robin…"

The boy muttered something, sounding disappointed.

As Slade moved downwards he avoided Robin's crotch-area, which made the boy whimper quietly in frustration.

"Patience, Robin."

"I _hate_ it when you say that."

"I _know_." Slade answered calmly and continued to massage Robin's thighs and legs. As he reached the boy's feet he decided to massage them too, just for the hell of annoying the kid even more.

"No one's stepped on my _toes_, Slade…"

"Do you want me to do something_ else_?" The man grinned, arching a brow.

"Do you want me to _beg_?"

"That would be nice, yes..."

"I won't. Because you always keep your promises, right?" Robin smiled with a very fake naïve look on his face.

"Got me there."

"Want you _here_..." Robin arched his hips.

"Brave bird…" Slade whispered, closing in on the boy.

As Robin felt the man's mouth on his member he let out a small cry and couldn't help but buck his hips. Slade pressed him down firmly, punishing the boy by biting down on the sensitive skin. Robin hissed and tried to lay still. He lifted his head, looking down on the man, trying to learn what the _heck_ he did that made him feel so _good_. Then Slade let his mouth swallow Robin's entire length and the boy's head flew back again.

"Ahhh!.. how… how do you--- Ahh-mmm.… _DO _that?!"  
_**  
I**__ want to be able to do that...!_

The boy had no chance of lasting very long with that kind of attention and screamed as he emptied himself in Slade's mouth.

The man moved up, forcing the boy to open his lips and kissed him deeply, making him swallow his own seed. Robin tried, feebly, to turn his head away when he understood what Slade wanted, but Slade wouldn't have it. As a warning he grabbed a nipple, pinching, until the boy succumbed. Robin answered willingly after that, pressing himself up against the man, moaning. Slade broke the kiss after a while and rolled over to his side.

Robin knew that he probably was in trouble for turning his head away, and moved with him.

"I'm sorry, Master" he said, looking ashamed of himself.

"Never do it again."

"I won't! I… may I try to make it up to you?"

Slade lifted his head to look down on him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to try… what you did…"

Slade smiled at him.

"That's nice of you Robin, but I'm too big for you to do that yet. In a few years perhaps…"

Robin got a very determent expression on his face. "I _can_, and I _wi_-" he got quiet, glancing at Slade suspiciously. "You only said that to push me on, right?"

Slade chuckled. "You are beginning to know me _far_ too well, my boy. But yes _and_ no… I think I might be too big, but you are welcome to try…"

Robin snorted in disgust over his Masters lack of confidence in him and moved down to unzip the man's pants. Slade was really hard, and, swallowing, Robin realized that he _was_ big. _How the heck does that thing fit inside me?_ He thought, and at the same time had a weird sense of pride to be able to take it. He started licking the shaft, making it as slick as he could, and then, with a quick glance up at Slade, he started lowering his mouth. First he couldn't do it at all, but then he remembered something he had learned as a child at the circus. There had been a guy with an act where he swallowed swords and all kinds of things. The young Richard had been fascinated, and the man had tried to teach him a few tricks about how to relax your throat and 'bypass' the gag-reflex. Robin tried very hard to remember now, and felt Slade's cock slipping further down his throat. The boy worked his head up and down, trying for more and more every time, but then he suddenly couldn't get it further in. He lifted his head and looked up at Slade.

"Master, I need you to help me."

"Robin, you are doing fine, you don't _have _to-"

"Please!"

The man nodded and as Robin let his mouth sink down over the length once again, he felt a hand at the back of his neck. Slade let Robin work up and down for a few strokes, before putting a slight pressure on his head. At first, Robin almost panicked, but then he could feel himself slip down a bit further. Again there was a stop, but as Robin felt Slade's other hand joining the first he realized, with a pang of fear, that the man was a bit too far along to care. He tried to relax, breathing through his nose, and then Slade's hands pressed down again, hard and sudden, making his cock slam deep into Robin's throat. The boy let out a muffled cry, his fingernails digging into Slade's hips. Slade held him still and Robin slowly calmed down, realizing that he had made it. But he soon found out this wasn't the end. Slade's hips started to buck, and now the boy understood why the man had held him down before. Slade wasn't going to let _Robin_ have the same control, though. Instead he started thrusting into the boy, fucking his mouth. Robin wanted the man to come, soon, and started massaging his balls. A finger found its way behind the sack, teasing the area between it and Slade's entrance. Robin didn't _dare_ to go any further, having no idea how the man would react. Slade seemed to like Robin's finger were it was, though, and with a few more thrusts he filled the boy's throat and mouth to the brim. As the man finally released Robin's head he worked himself up along the shaft, licking and swallowing along the way. The boy sat up and looked down on the man with eyes that positively _shone_.

"_Told_ you I could." he said, just a _bit_ hoarsely.

Resting in Slade's arms Robin slowly noticed that his body wasn't aching as much anymore. Looking down on his chest he gasped. "My bruises! They are almost gone! Even the cuts have faded."

"I promised it would work, didn't I?" Slade replied. "Let's take a look at your back." Robin sat up, letting the man study his skin. "Much better. It only works on bruising and smaller wounds, though, so you better keep minding your ribs for a few more days."

Robin nodded.

"By the way… _did_ I make it up to you?" the boy wanted to know.

"Oh, yes…" Slade answered, pulling the boy nearer. "I was very impressed. How _did_ you learn that so fast?"

"I remembered what a performer at the circus told m-" Robin's mouth clamped shut, horrified eyes staring at Slade. "When… When we were there last year…" he finished lamely.

"When you grew up there, you mean, _Richard_?"

Robin was terrified now. "You… you know…?"

"Yes. I know about your life and I know who Bruce Wayne is. I _have_ known for quite some time."

Robin shook his head, tears in his eyes. "No. Not him _too_…"

"Don't worry, Robin. I won't sell the information. I just want you to know that the Batcave won't be a sanctuary for you. I can find you even _there_…" He drew the boy closer still.

"He didn't let me hide there anyway." Robin muttered. "He didn't even _offer_ too."

"Your old mentor surprises me sometimes… but I'm sure he loves you… in his own way… I don't think he is as proud of you as I am, though. But the poor man can't see who you are. What you will _become_."

Robin went very still and quiet.

"What? Nothing to say about the subject today?" Slade taunted mildly.

"Can't we… just… enjoy the time we have…?"

"But Robin, we have all the time in the world."

"No, Slade… we don't." The boy sounded so sad at the thought that Slade couldn't really reproach him.

They were silent for a while longer. Slade sensed that the boy was about to say something and was trying to find the words, or the courage, to do so, so he let him take his time.

"If…" Robin started, his voice low, "If it comes to that… If I_ join_ you… will the Titans be safe?"

Slade's breath almost caught in his chest as he heard the boy's choice of words. He was probably not aware of it himself… "_the Titans_". Not "my _friends_" or "my _team_", just… "the Titans"…

"I promise you that you will be able to keep them safe. You will have every chance."

"And we will leave? I won't have to fight them?"

"We'll leave. Jump is too small for us anyway…"

Robin made a sound like a sad laugh, before continuing.

"And will I be happy?" Robin's voice was now very small. Very quiet.

"As happy as I'll let you."

Robin then turned, so he could meet Slade's eye.

"I'm _not_ giving up yet, Slade."

"I would be disappointed if you did" _Especially since it took so long to plan all this…_

"Just so we are clear."

Slade gave Robin a wide, slightly sharp-toothed grin. "Crystal" he confirmed and kissed the boy hungrily.

A bit later Robin was enjoying Slade's shower again_. I REALLY have to get one of these_, he thought. Then there was a cold gush of air as the door opened. As Slade stepped in behind him Robin laughed.

"I _knew_ it! I _knew_ you had dirty shower-fantasies!"

"How can shower-fantasies _possible_ be dirty?" Slade wondered innocently and started to lather up Robin's body. The boy returned the favour, paying extra attention to Slade's upped body. He found a small scar above the collarbone that looked vaguely familiar.

"How did you get this?"

"That was you, little bird… one of your sharp little toys".

"I thought I recognized the shape."  
Slade traced a finger down Robin's chest.

"And which of these are _mine_?"

"Huh, take your pick!" Robin snorted.

Slade smiled slightly. "We have really fought some, haven't we?"

"_I_ fought" Robin corrected him "You were only _playing_ with me. I understood that when we fought the last time… You only let me _think_ I had a chance, before…"

Slade met the boy's eyes evenly and nodded.

"Is… is this a game too?" Robin looked up on him, doubt in his eyes.

"How do you mean?"

"Games are fun for a while… until they get too easy… when you get bored… If you win… will you get bored?"

Slade suddenly understood something he had missed before. Robin's greatest fear might not, _really_, be to join him. He was afraid that in doing so, Slade would loose interest in him, throw him out. And _that _would kill the boy.

"Never, Robin. When you come to me, a new game will start. You and me against the world. And we will win. We will always play. Who could ever grow tired of that?"

"I feel like I am so many different people right now" Robin sighed. "I am you student, but also your… well… _lover_ I guess… but those are two separate people… I am also the leader of the Teen Titans and, to add to the fun of it, Batman's former sidekick! It's so tiring to keep them apart!"

"I'm afraid that, for the moment, you have to go back and play the roll of leader again, but soon you only need to be one thing: _mine_."

Robin glared. "As I said, I'm not that screwed up yet, Slade! And I'm not _playing_ a damn _roll_ either!" He slumped against a wall. "Why do you keep sending me back, anyway? All you have to do is lock me in here, after all…"

"I think you would like that."

Robin looked up at Slade, another glare in his eyes and he was about to say something when Slade held up his hand and continued. "You _would_ like that, because then it wouldn't be your _decision_, not your _fault_. But it's not going to be that way, Robin. If you don't come to me willingly, you will be worthless to me as an apprentice. And you are not ready to do that yet… so go back to your friends and play, little bird… for now…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Robin left, Slade took the time to type down a few notes, a sort of progress report. Earlier notes reminded him that he had been worried about the plants effect on his plan. He laughed softly. He didn't have to question _that _anymore. It might have been an unknown factor at the beginning, but it sure had turned out to his advantage. And Robin's too, he had to admit, since the boy seemed to enjoy their time together. He fought him in other areas, though, but, up to a point, Slade would let him. Robin was first and foremost a fighter, he _needed_ to fight. And that, small characteristic alone, was going to make him an exceptional apprentice... with benefits...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Robin returned to the tower he found his friends gone. Out on a mission. They hadn't called him. Good. They needed to be stronger on their own. Somehow, after this was over, Robin was unsure he would, _could_, stay with them anymore. He had gone behind their backs, he had played them and he didn't feel he was _worthy_ to be their leader anymore. Maybe he should go solo? The thought appealed to him. To only have himself to worry about, only himself to _answer _too… Yes… he could see himself in that kind of future… He smiled slightly as he lay down on the couch; _it is nice to have a future_…

He didn't awake until his friends were gathered around him, asking him questions before he even woke up.

He shook his head. "One at the time, ok?"

"You were gone a long time!"

What was he suppose to answer? "Yes."

"Did he hurt you again?"

"No, the opposite actually…" Robin lifted his T-shirt to show his friends how the bruises had faded. He explained about Slade's ointment.

"Dude! That's great! Can't you steal a little? We could make _millions_!"

Raven glared at the kid.

"Yes. Until some very serious military men knocks on the door and wants to know how the heck we got our hands on their secret formula." she commented. "Then I expect you get a _use_ for it."

Beast Boys ears drooped a little but perked up again a second later.

"Dude! We forgot to tell you! We know what the numbers mean!"

Robin felt himself get cold. So this was it, then. This was the beginning of the end.

_  
To be continued…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Told you the end draws nearer! This was a slightly weird chapter… and he was VERY errrrr... 'seductive' wasn't he? Have no idea what that came from... ;o) Psychologically, probably from a very deep-rooted urge to feel loved after all he's been through with the beating… the kid wavers so much it's confusing to me too… An if _I _think so how the hell should you feel?! Well, he WON'T give up, it's time to fight now… damn Slade…


	12. Setting up the Pieces

**A/N:** I somehow don't want this to end… but since this is the second to last chapter… well… I have already started a few drabbles, though, to keep me going after this…;o) not gonna stop bugging you yet!

Disclaimer: -sigh- Ok… not mine…But I do now have a bar of chocolate! I'm happy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter twelve: Setting up the pieces**

They set up a command centre in the basement… the 'war-room' as BB and Cy liked to call it. Beast Boy had gotten quite a bashing for telling Robin the news in the living room. What if Slade had called in that instant and overheard them? This didn't dampen Beast Boy's mood, though. _Finally_ they would get rid of Slade! _Finally_ his leader would be safe! Then Robin spoke.

"I must tell you something. It's important. It happened when Slade rescued me from that lunatic… I haven't told you about it 'cause I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, I was pretty out of it…" Robin drew a breath. "Slade's immortal"

"Say what?!"

"Please? That is not possible, correct?"

"No!"

"Dude?!"

"I saw it. The man stabbed Slade with a knife in the shoulder and the chest. To the hilt. And he barely reacted… And now… the wounds have healed." Robin continued to tell them about the army experiment and since the ointment had worked so well, the team started to think Slade's words might very well be true.

"But… how will we… how can we ever…?" Beast Boy sounded close to tears.

"Listen!" Robin barked, looking around at his friends. "Slade_ is_ immortal, but that does_ not_ mean that he is invincible!"  
_  
Please define 'immortal'…_

Robin, ignoring that stray thought, continued. "As long as we can keep him down, we can bring him to justice. This is an _advantage_, this means we don't have to _hold back_, understand?"

The rest of the team nodded, uncertainly. This had stunned them as it had Robin, but they needed to snap out of it. More awe against the man when they met would not make things better.

Robin's team had been very thorough in their research. The result they had come up with was that the numbers _were_ a date, and on that date there would be a very rare, very secretive, delivery to Jump City.

"It's an experimental titanium-alloy" Cy had explained. "Not even the guys who discovered it knows its limits yet. Right up Slade's alley."

Robin had nodded. It was.

Now they were sitting and standing around a big table covered by maps, photos and files regarding the transportation and the building it was supposed to be delivered to. After confirming that Slade's target was about the size of a suitcase, weighing around 20 kilos, Robin lost interest in that particular detail. He needed to know the size and weight to try and figure out how Slade was going to move it, but he didn't need any more than that. Since it would be no problems at all for the man to just grab the thing and run, their work was quite difficult.

The target would arrive by airplane to the central airport just outside Jump and then be driven in a reinforced but nondescript truck to the Neutec company, that was, unfortunately, located in the town centre.

"Do you believe Slade will apprehend this alloy of titanium at the site of landing?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe…" Robin mumbled. "No! Wait… during one of our security-lessons Slade said something…" he racked his brain, trying to remember.

"Jeeeze… I'm starting to wish that Slade picked a smarter student…" Beast Boy grinned.

"Shut up, tofu-brain" Cy told him, in a very loving way of course.

"It was something about…" Robin hadn't heard them at all "Yes! He told me to_ avoid _airports if it wasn't necessary, because they have their own security, the place is fenced in and there are a lot of people and things that might mean something unexpected could happen…" Robin was quiet for a while. "No... Don't think he'll do it at the airport… and I don't think he'll hold up the truck along the road either… I think he will strike at the delivery site..."

"But that's in the middle of town!" Cy said. "There will be a lot of people around…"

Robin nodded grimly.

"Distractions…"

"Speaking of distractions, I'm hungry!" BB shouted. "Anyone for pizza?" The team nodded, even Robin.

"Let's take the car! I'll drive!" BB hollered and started for the garage, followed by a frantic Cyborg.

"No you're _not,_ you little…"

"Please, I want jam on my piece!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Tofu-sardines!"

"Bacon!"

"Are you coming?" Raven asked Robin who was just standing there, smiling at his disappearing friends.

"No, I have to think about this… but bring me back a slice, ok?"

"Sure. I'll better go to make sure _some_ part of that pizza is going to be even _remotely_ edible."

The boy smiled wider. "Bring me back one of_ those_ slices, then, please."

A while later Robin walked into the living room, deep in thought. They had to plan this perfectly; they had to know more about what the man was planning, and-

"Afternoon, Robin, keeping busy?"

The boy looked up at the screen. It was blank. It took him a moment to realize that Slade's voice hadn't come from the screen at all. It had come from-

Slade's arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Not being very alert today, are you my boy? You must have a lot on your mind…?"

Robin gasped, trying to get away, but he didn't stand a chance unless he was actually going to _strike_ the man… and that might not be such a smart thing to do.

"There, there Robin…" Slade whispered. "Isn't this nice? Where are your friends?"

"Out… out for pizza" Robin relaxed against Slade now, finding it useless to fight. "But they might be back any second…" he added, so the man didn't get any ideas. Slade only chuckled against his ear.

"Sorry Robin, no time for fantasies… I came to give you this." He held up a new communicator in front of the boy, before slipping it into the Robin's left pocket. As he did, he, as if by accident, stroked his hand across Robin's crotch and the boy moaned a little. "Unless" the man added "we were quick about it…"

"Slade, please, we can't…"

"Don't tell me you refuse me, again Robin?"

"No… no, Master… but my friends…Let's go to the base, if you want to…"

"Well... I really don't _have_ time…" Slade said, sounding regretful, but he spun Robin around to face him. "I might take a moment, though…" He took off his mask and kissed the rather stunned boy.

Robin felt himself being picked up and then standing on the couch, still kissing Slade. At this height he was nearly as tall as the man, and Robin found that _very_ hot. He wrapped his arms around Slade's neck and started kissing more aggressively. Slade gripped his hair and pulled back a little, grinning at the boy.

"I can see I'm going to have to keep an eye on you when you're older, boy… you might forget who your Master is…"

"Can't you just shut up and kiss me?... Master…?" Robin gasped and Slade smirked, letting go of his hair. Robin tried to take control again, but when Slade's hands grabbed his ass, the boy melted into submissiveness once more.

"Booh-yah! Pizza's in the _house_!" The voice was coming from the elevator shaft but the doors had, thankfully, not opened yet as the elevator were still on its way up.

"Master, please!" Robin begged as Slade seemed unwilling to let him go. The man smiled at him, gave him one last quick kiss on the mouth and stepped away.

Robin sat down on the couch quickly as Slade walked away a bit further, putting his mask back on. As the team more or less exploded into the room their mood went from cheerfulness to aggravated disbelief in an instant.

"Man, _again_?!"

"No, surely…!?"

"Damn."

"Dude?!"

Slade studied them calmly. "Hello again. Cyborg, have you actually _tried_ to update the security system since last time, or did you make it worse on _purpose_?"

"Play nice, Slade…" Robin murmured, getting a chuckle from the man who walked around behind the couch and bent down to whisper in Robin's ear.

"Oh, you know you like me to play rough…"

"Not with my _friends_…" Robin muttered, very low indeed, feeling his face go slightly red.

"Jealous?"

Robin snorted and Slade straightened up, giving the boy's team a cold stare.

"I came by to give Robin a new communicator and leave a few instructions. Come by tonight, Robin, and we'll finish then."

Robin nodded, not really trusting his own voice, since Slade's fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. The others couldn't see it from this angle, and, right now, Robin wished that his friends where _very_ far away _indeed_. Damn, he hated Slade for being able to do this to him! What _was_ he? Boy-shaped _putty_?! No shame or restraint at all anymore…

_Yes, isn't that nice…?_

As Slade left he was followed by glares and low curses, many of which were from Cyborg, and then Robin's team turned to him.

"He was just standing here in the room when I came upstairs…" Robin said. Cy cursed louder, but Robin waved a hand at him. "Don't worry, Cy, I'm sure no one else could get in… Slade is just…. Slade…"

"Damn place stinks of him again..," muttered BB

"Let's go downstairs." Robin sighed, keeping a bit of a distance from the green boy and his nose.

"We brought the pizza instead of eating out… thought it would be more fun to eat with you…" BB said.

"Thanks!" _damn-you-damn-you-damn-you… _"Let's take the food down with us…"

They worked for a few more hours, Robin getting increasingly agitated_. I really AM useless when I'm horny… _He kept checking his watch, wondering what Slade had meant by "tonight"… what kind of a time reference was that? He finally got up.

"I better go meet Slade. Are you going to continue?"

"Of course, the seventh is in two days… What could be more important?" Raven asked.

_Don't know… getting your head banged against a headboard, perhaps…?_

"Nothing. You are absolutely right, Rae." Robin smiled, "I'm so sorry I have to abandon you…"

"Surely this is a 'no worries', Robin!"

"Yeah, man, we'll find the puzzle-pieces and you figure out how to put them together, right?

"Sure. Bye guys!"

"Errr… dude? Are you gonna eat the rest of your pizza?"

"No, BB, but I think you'll find it's not vegetarian…"

"Oh…"

As Robin straddled his new bike again he got the urge to take it for a real test-drive before going to Slade's place, so he did. When he left Jump city to cruise down the highway for a mile or so, Slade's communicator started beeping. Damn! He slowed down to fish it out, opened the visor on his helmet and flicked the gadget open.

"Yes?"

"Out for a ride, Robin?"

"I'm just testing the bike… are there any rules against that you didn't tell me about?"

"No. I'm glad you enjoy my gift, but right now, _I_ would like to enjoy _you_. Come."

"I'm on the highway… can't just do a U-turn..."

"Why?"

"It's forbidden. AND stupid."

"And you will do it anyway."

Robin just gave the man on the small screen a blank stare.

"Guess I will" he sighed "See you in ten…"

"Make it five."

Robin clicked the communicator shut, made the turn and sped back towards the city.

Seven minutes later he walked into the base, helmet under his arm.

"You're late." Slade had materialized in front of him.

"You can't be serious! I was half way to…"

As Slade took a step forward, Robin shrank back. Was Slade going to punish him again? For _this_? For something he couldn't _help_?

"Make it up to me." Slade ordered.

"How?"

"Oh, you know _how_, Robin, you did it so well last time. On your knees."

As Robin sank down in front of Slade, reaching for him, he, for the first time, really _felt _like a slut. Unfortunately, this didn't make him feel _nearly_ as ashamed as it _should_. As Slade placed his hands at the back of Robin's head again, pulling him forward as he plunged into the boy's mouth, he looked up at the man.

"Wouldn't you _love_ for your friends to see you now?" Slade whispered.

Robin, for obvious reasons, couldn't reply. _It's not polite to talk with you mouth full._

Later, after moving into the more comfortable bedroom, Robin again got a demonstration of Slade's recuperations-skills. After the third time, however, Robin couldn't take much more.

"Please, Master, can… can we take a break?"

"Tired already, Robin? We got to work on that."

"I'm sorry if I don't the stamina of an immortal… I just can't keep up with you…"

"You were doing fine. But, as you wish, Let's take five."

"Please tell me that's five _hours_?" Robin panted and slumped over Slade's chest. The man chuckled and played with the boy's hair.

"Sooo… you have been keeping busy at the tower?"

Robin stiffened. _Not good_. What did Slade know?

"As usual." he replied in a, he hoped, casual voice.

"Really?" Slade sounded amused, but didn't push the boy. He didn't want him to figure out his plan, after all, just keep him on his toes. "Well, you better not be _too_ busy, I need you to do an assignment tomorrow."

"What's it about?"

"A test run Allert's Security Company is doing. I need you to time them."

Robin had to stop himself from gasping. Allert's security? They were the ones who were going to deliver the titanium!

"Sure." he said, trying to sound indifferent. "You're not going to_ use_ the information, though, are you?"

"No, it is a field test after all the assignments you did while you were healing. I thought you deserved to take the bike out, too."

"Hey,_ I_ thought so _too_, but see what happened."

"Would you say it's been five minutes yet?" Slade grinned.

"Errr… ops! Forgot to set the time, we better start over and– oh…!"

Slade hadn't agreed with him.

An hour or so later Slade finally seemed to have had enough. Robin was sprawled out next to him feeling rather thankful. Not that it hadn't been _good_, it had been _very _good, just _way_ too intense.

"If you are going to keep doing that to me, I better start eating some sort of vitamins or something." the boy wheezed.

Slade smiled, eyes closed. "I'll get you a prescription…"

Robin snorted and struggled to sit up in bed. He watched the man resting beside him for a while. He liked watching him. _Am I falling for him_? The thought was disturbing. He loved the closeness, the sex, but the man? _Body, heart, soul. Two down, one to go. _No! No, he couldn't _love_ Slade, surely? It was just his hormones talking, nothing else.

_Sure will miss him, though…_

It occurred to Robin that the date on the note only were two days away… less, now… it would soon be the sixth… this might be the last time… He lay down and snuggled up close to the man, sighing in contentment as Slade wrapped an arm around him. His time of playing the game was almost over. He felt a small lump in his throat and held on to the man, not really wanting to let go, ever again. His soul, his still free soul, whispered to him, though, and he knew what he had to do… _I'm not sacrificing myself this time... _he thought as he looked up at the man. _I'm sacrificing you…_ Why did that feel like it was the same thing?

Slade woke him the next morning, informing him that the security company would start their rehearsal in about an hour. He had time to prepare, calling the Titans to reassure them and eating a light breakfast before it was time to go. Slade handed him a small digital film camera.

"Make notes, time and film everything. You can analyse the footage and type out your notes at the tower. I expect a mail from you in three hours."

"Yes _sir_!" Robin grinned and hopped on the bike, eager to be off. He was going to get to ride his new bike, probably find out more about how Slade would pull off the robbery, _and _looking like he was working for the man at the same time. Things were sure looking up.

The job went flawlessly and Robin actually had a good time. Watching the film over and over, though, jutting down every little time interval he thought could matter, even remotely, was _very_ boring. But it had to be done. Finally he email Slade the results and printed a copy for himself. Ha had just enough time to hand his friends a copy too, before Slade called him on the communicator.

"Good job, Robin. Let's discuss it. Your room. Three minutes." Slade broke off the connection.

"Boy, the guy doesn't waste words…" Beast Boy whispered.

"Pfff.. you should hear him sometimes, he can go on for_ hours_, talking your head off." Robin grinned. "That was just him being _effective_".

Robin spread out the notes on his bed, making himself comfortable, as he waited for Slade to call. As usual three minutes later, on the dot, his face appeared.

"So, Robin. Tell me how you would do it."

"Rob the truck? Depends on what's in it, I guess…"

"Let's say it's not lethal and that you could carry it."

Robin looked down on his papers, thinking. Actually following the truck, watching the guards routines, had made the whole thing a bit clearer to him.

"I wouldn't do it at the airport… you told me to avoid those if I could…"

"Nice to hear you are listening to me."

"Yeah, well, _occasionally_..." Robin smirked. "On the road may be an option, but they have really chosen a safe route. No real good place for an ambush and a lot of other traffic."

"So I guess you would strike as the goods were being unloaded?"

Robin sat quiet a bit longer.

"It's tricky." A thought hit him "There is no way to infiltrate the security guards? Exchange them perhaps, or bribe them?"

"Nice idea, but this company runs a tight ship. They all know each other; they have electronic ID's and security questions to confirm each others and the client's identity. It _could_ be done, but only with a lot of time and planning."

"I see… well, in that case, yes I would do it at the delivery."

"How?"

Robin had really tried to think this through, but hadn't had much opportunity.

"I… I'm not sure…"

"Don't disappoint me, Robin."

"Hey! You were the one who insisted on fucking me silly all through last night! Can't expect me to be very bright the next day then, can you?"

"I really hope you enjoyed all that time spent straddling the bike today."

Robin winced "That was _mean_."

Slade chuckled behind his mask. "Now, now Robin… I need you to use that brilliant mind of yours."

"Just give me a minute, ok?" Robin frowned and went back to studying the papers.

After a moment he started talking. "I would wait until they opened the doors, otherwise it would be useless… then I think I would use a diversion…" Robin went through the plan with Slade, who nodded and asked questions along the way. "All in all" Robin concluded "I still would have preferred to steal the thing from inside the building… less people, more routines and less fear of surprises."

"I agree, but this was a security transport mission, after all."

Robin nodded. "How would _you_ do it?"

Slade tilted his head.

"With a tad more violence."

They continued to discuss different aspects of the heist, Robin asking very careful questions along the way. When they seemed to be just about finished the boy gathered the courage to innocently ask.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if we are going to have an early training session or something, I would rather know now…"

"I think you better spend the day in the gym at the Tower. You need to stretch those muscles, especially your back."

"Alright…" Robin had known there wouldn't be any sessions; Slade had a robbery to pull off after all. Suddenly he didn't know what to say… This might be the last time they spoke like this, and somehow he kind of wanted to say goodbye… but _that_ would take the stupid-prize off the year, off course.

"I think you better turn in early this evening, you haven't had enough sleep lately. You need a good night rest."

Robin smiled. "That I do. Well, I got to go see my team, now. We have a bit of catching up to do too."

"That is fine Robin. I will call you tomorrow night."

"Bye."

The screen want blank and Robin couldn't help but sigh. _Damn games!_ It would have been so much easier if his relationship with Slade had been purely a teacher/student-thing… _I should never have gone to him that night. I should have chosen the cold showers_. He grinned sarcastically. _I would have died of pneumonia by now, but what the hell…_

He made his way down to the war-room. It was now early afternoon and they had precious few hours to prepare. As they discussed the plans Robin's brain slowly started to turn into 'fight-mood". Slade was the opponent, and, this time, he didn't stand a chance. Robin firmly pushed any other thoughts his mind threw at him, aside. This wasn't the time to think about what had happened, or, even what Robin himself _wanted_. This was for the team. For the world. And he was going to win. For them.

His team felt his resolve and that lifted their spirits. Having a plan to follow also helped. Still. They _were_ going to face_ Slade_.

"All right, everybody. Everything's clear? We'll stay hidden until Slade strikes and then we attack. The goal is to _take Slade down_, while protecting the guards and civilians. Since the delivery is in centre of town I'm afraid there will be quite a lot of people around, but if we warn them Slade will know that we're on to him."

"What if he takes a hostage or something?" BB wanted to know.

"If he does…" Robin said gravely "then it's over. I won't let an innocent get hurt because of me… If it comes to that I'll face him alone. That's why it is so important to isolate him. Raven, are you sure that you feel up to it? You have to create that wall to keep people out of our way."

Raven nodded, a more than usual serious look on her face.

"Yes, I have meditated and gathered my strength as much as I can. I can do it."

"Good. Well BB, how do _you _feel about the plan?"

The boy was, if possible, greener than ever. His part of the mission was a big one, and he didn't like it at all. He felt Robin's hand on his shoulder.

"As soon as people are safe, me, Star and Cy are going to attack with everything we got… but when Slade falls we _need_ you to _keep_ him down."

"Dude, it's _Slade_!"

Robin sighed, but smiled at his young friend.

"I know, BB. He is strong, and big, and scary, but he _is_ only a man! I don't care if you have to turn to an elephant and _sit _on him, but you can't let him escape, ok?" Robin thought for a moment. "The elephant-thing might no be a bad idea… Slade _is_ strong, but no human can lift an elephant."

"I'm not that crazy about having Slade near my butt." Beast Boy murmured and startled as Robin burst out laughing. The others soon joined him, maybe not for the same reason, but it felt good just to laugh together again.

"Heh… Cy? Are you ready?" Robin asked, trying to pull himself together before anyone asked what it was that was so funny.

"Sure man, charged up and ready to go."

"And Starfire?"

"I am ready friend Robin!" She announced, with fire in her eyes.

"Good. Well…" Robin checked his watch; it was soon nine PM "I think it would be best to call it a night. We need all the rest we can get. That means no late night reading and no computer games. Get to bed. Sleep."

"Sure, Rob."

"Absolutely."

"I agree"

"Okay, dude."

As they left the room, Cy grinned at his friends. "Who wanna bet against me that Robin stays up 'til dawn?"

"No takers. Lousy odds." Raven commented.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I _am_ going to bed" Robin laughed. This was followed by expressions of doubt from his friends, but he continued laughing and waved goodnight to them before heading to his room.

_To be continued…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** I alternate between wanting to scream at Robin to 1) just give UP already, 2) FIGHT! and 3) scream at his friends to just get LOST… -smile- I am going to have to go into hiding after this story is done… the last chapter will be up pretty soon… I still have a bit of work to do to it, though, and since the weather seems intent on guiding a lot of thunder-showers this way all the time, I can't really say when it will be done… It MIGHT be tomorrow… it might be Monday-Tuesday…the end will come, though…


	13. Play the Game

**A/N:** This is the last "top" A/N, so, as a gift…I'll skip it… read the bottom one, though…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. See? I CAN do it correctly!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter thirteen: Play the Game**

After the usual shower Robin was very close to put on Slade's T-shirt to sleep in again, but he stopped himself in time. He had to shut all thoughts of the man out and focus on tomorrow. Donning his usual pyjama pants and one of his own old t-shirts he went to bed and closed his eyes. Unfortunately that is only the first step of actually getting any rest.

Falling asleep wasn't easy. Trying _not_ to think of tomorrow is never a good way to relax, and thinking to _much_ about it was equally bad. After some time he started to feel his eyes getting heavy and then he, finally, fell asleep.

Robin was having the strangest dream. He was trying to find someone. He was running down a mirror labyrinth, seeing glimpses of familiar faces, looking for the _right_ one. Batman was there. Cyborg. Alfred. The Joker. His parents. Commissioner Gordon. Starfire. The Penguin. Poison Ivy was winking at him from one mirror. Raven. Mumbo. Beast Boy. Catwoman. The waiter at the local pizza-place… that was weird… Then. Slade. He was standing on both sides of the aisle, the left image clad in full body armour and mask and the right one mask-less in a black gi. Robin found himself standing between them, thinking how strange it was that he himself didn't seem to appear in any of the mirrors, when the both figures simultaneously reached for him. He stood still as they both stroked his cheek with their fingers, one pair cold and hard in metal gauntlets and the other pair warm, alive.

"Slade…" Robin whispered as the images darkened and seemed to fade.

"Right here…" one of the figures answered, he wasn't sure which one. As the world turned completely dark around him, Robin almost panicked. Where had everybody gone? Why was he alone? Then warm lips met his and he reached out for _whoever_ it was, glad that _someone_ was there. His hands found broad shoulders and a muscular neck, and then the side of the bed dipped down… _what_?!

His eyes snapped open. The lips didn't disappear. His hands were still wrapping themselves around the neck and shoulders of

"S… Slade?". He pushed the man away, still confused about the dream. "You… you're in my _room_?!".

The man, now stretched out over him, and, Robin noticed, naked, grinned and arched a eyebrow.

"If I was the type of person who would say such a thing, I believe the proper phrase would be 'duh!'"

"How did you get in?!" Robin was tense, his fight-set mind screaming at him to _do_ something, that this was _wrong_.

"How come you are surprised, Robin?" the man wanted to know. "Haven't I made it quite clear that I have access to the tower?"

"Yes… but- but my_ room_. It was _locked_. I…" Robin saw a glint of steel in Slade's eye.

"Not very happy to see me, are you?"

Robin stared up at the man. He was afraid… what if Slade had found the war-room? What if Robin left a clue up here? No, they had been careful, but… What did Slade want?

_What do you THINK he wants, the man's on TOP of you__, NAKED… _Robin tried to relax.

"I'm sorry… I was having this weird dream… you scared me…" He tried to move his hands again, but they were slow, unwilling.

Slade growled.

"You better show me how glad you are to see me, then… and make it believable…" Slade lowered his face once more, and Robin again felt his lips on his. He froze. He couldn't move at all. A small sob escaped him as Slade broke the kiss. The game was supposed to be _over_ now, he had _picked_ his side and Slade couldn't _do_ this to him anymore!

"Please, Slade, I'm sorry… I can't… I…"

"You _can_ and you _will_. You are not _allowed_ to refuse me. I don't need your _permission_." Slade knew very well what was going on. He knew that Robin must have made up his mind to fight him by now, and this visit was all about shaking the boy up again. Whatever it took. He flipped the boy over on his stomach. Robin cried out in fear and surprise. He looked back at Slade, dread and confusion in his eyes. Slade wasn't really… he wasn't going to _rape_ him, was he? Then his pants were yanked down.

"Slade! Master, please, I-"

The man leaned over him, putting his weight on Robins back, crushing him into his bed.

"Shhhhh, Robin. Do you want your friends to hear?"

"Please…" the boy pleaded, quieter now.

"This is what you _need_, Robin. You _want_ this…" Slade kissed his neck and ran his hand up under the boy's t-shirt. Then, in one fast motion, he ripped the old shirt off. Robin cried out again, but this time it was a muffled sound as he had buried his face in one of his pillows. As Slade's hands started to caress his naked body again, Robin's resolve wavered. He had been so _sure_, so _strong_. What happened? He moaned, lifting his upper body so Slade's hands could slide underneath to his nipples and stomach. He felt his legs being pushed apart and gasped as Slade lifted his hips. Something cold told him that Slade was using lubricant, but this time there was nothing else to prepare him. He cried out into the pillow again as Slade pushed in. It _hurt _this time, but a small part of Robin's mind felt like he _deserved_ it. _Deserved_ this after refusing his master who _owned_ him, who _cared_, who knew what he needed and wanted. Robin gasped and sobbed as Slade quickened the pace. He was able to get to his knees and as Slade managed to hit that wonderful spot connected to his prostate he pushed back, gasping.

"Slade…. mmhh… master, yes! Please fuck me, I'm sorry!" He muttered, rather incoherently.

Slade leaned over him again, thrusting harder.

"I told you that you wanted this." he whispered in Robin's ear.

"You…_yes_… right…" Robin only gasped, turning his head so he was able to kiss the corner of Slade's mouth. His master must have liked that, because, without pulling out of him, he turned him over again. Robin legs were now twisted around Slade's back and the man leaned in to him once more, putting pressure on _all the right places_ as he did so. Robin could now kiss his master and tried his hardest to make up for rejecting him earlier.

"Please! More! More!" The boy moaned and pushed himself up. "Please forgive me, I'm so sorry!" he added, pleading. The eye that looked down on him seemed hard and cold to Robin. A surge of fear made him cling harder to the man, and go on begging. "Please, master, please, I am sorry, I didn't know, I never meant to… pleeeeease…" he cried, his words as jumbled as his thoughts. "Please don't stop caring, please! I'll do anything, I'll… I'll _love_ you; I _promise_ I'll love you, just…" Lips caught his and as the kiss ended Slade lips trailed down to his ear.

"I have your _heart, _Robin?"

"Yes! Yes you do! Only… yours…" The boy gasped.

"Then I'll forgive you."

Robin sobbed again, but now in relief "Thank… you… Master…" He arched his back as he felt his climax building, slightly blacking out as he came.

When he opened his eyes he found himself looking up at Slade's face, drowning in that single grey eye.

"I need to hear you say it, Robin."

The boy wrapped his arms securely around the man and looked deep into his eye. Even though there was a hint of a smile on his face, Robin's blue eyes were tinged with sadness. He drew a small breath.

"I love you." he whispered. "I love you."

"Good boy."

Slade pulled away and after a short while he left a now sleeping Robin. Mission accomplished. He was tempted to find out what _exactly_ the teens had planned for tomorrow, but what was the fun in that? He _knew_ he would be successful, and by this time tomorrow, the team wouldn't have a leader anymore. _If they do even now…_ he smirked, glancing back at Robin's door. The boy was finally going to be _all his_. He knew it was a childish notion, but Slade did _not_ like sharing. Robin was precious to him, and had grown even more so during this time. He _did_ care about the boy, maybe even beyond an _investment. _The man smiled again, a warmer smile this time. He was looking forward to showing Robin his world and… yes… _share_ it with him.

Robin didn't wake up until morning. He had plunged into a deep, dreamless sleep where no feelings or realities could touch him. As he opened his eyes he prayed for last nights events to be only a dream, but he knew they had been real. Slade had been there. They had… and he'd said… He'd said…

"Nooooo…" he groaned into his pillow. He didn't say it, did he? No, he… yes, he had… He had told Slade that he loved him. Oh god, _why_? _Because it's true?_ No! No fucking way in _hell_ it was true! He was just _confused_, and… He got out of bed in a rush. He was _not_ confused! This was just psychological warfare and he was not, repeat _not_, going to let himself fall for that! So what if he told the man he loved him!? That was good, right?! Maybe that would put the man at ease, expecting an attack even less. Yes. Yes. It was a good thing.

_This self-delusional thing is really working out for you, you know…_

Shut up. Okay. Shower. Get dressed. Breakfast. Kick Slade's ass. He could do that. Let's start with the shower then.

After getting dressed he stood looking at his computer for a while. He kind of wanted to call Batman… just to let him know what they were planning for today. His mentor had so far stayed out of the game, but sent him some useful research information from time to time. Robin had purposefully kept the man out. He didn't _need_ more people to worry about and with Slade knowing Bruce's identity… well, it had been better to cut those bonds until Slade was safely in prison. _I got to go back to Gotham after this. Visit. Try to explain._ He nodded to himself. Maybe Gotham wasn't such a bad place to start over either… It was close enough so he could keep in touch with his friends and big enough… _Slade was right… Jump City IS just too small… _

He smiled a bit to himself as he entered the kitchen. Cyborg smiled back at him, busy making breakfast. Robin took a look around. A_ big_ breakfast.

"Wow Cy, are we expecting company or something?"

"Nah," the older teen grinned "I just thought we should start the celebration early… and since none of us can agree on what to eat, I made it all… pretty much… I avoided Star's things, but she'll be happy as long as there's mustard…"

Robin laughed.

"What's so funny?" Raven wanted to know, gliding towards them.

"Well… there's food…" Robin tried to explain, cracking up again for no reason.

"Yes. That _is_… funny…" Raven arched an eyebrow looking like she thought Robin might have fallen on his head.

"Good morning, friends!" A sparkling Starfire appeared in the room, followed by a not-so-sparkling Beast Boy who practically dragged himself along on his knuckles. The kid perked up, though, seeing the breakfast… and there was tofu!

"Dude…" he whispered, nearly teary-eyed.

The breakfast was a delight. It couldn't last forever though, and Robin checked the time. The delivery was to take place at noon. Damn stupid time… There would be even _more_ people out and about, for lunch and such, around then… What to do until then? They spent the time in the "war-room", preparing further.

"Everyone has facemasks, right?" Robin wanted to know. Slade would most likely use some sort of gas or smoke bomb as a distraction, and they couldn't be caught coughing their lungs out. Confirming everyone was geared up, he checked the time again. Close to eleven. Time to go.

He pulled out Slade's communicator from his pocket and placed it firmly on the table. It was a breech of contract, but, of course, that didn't matter any more. He wasn't quite as stupid as to give away his location to Slade at this stage.

As they gathered together before leaving Robin cautioned them.

"Slade's hideout is right across the water, at the docks. We have to go around so we are not picked up on any sensors or, worse, seen. Let's head north along the shore for a bit and then make our way into town, all right?"

"He's been_ that_ close all this time?! Creepy!" Beast Boy muttered.

"Are you sure we should fly? Why not take the car?" Cy asked.

"Slade will most likely have the tunnel entrance guarded in some way, the same for the bridge. I don't like being out in the open either, but it will be quick. BB, you take Cy and Starfire carries me. Raven, you just concentrate on reserving those powers… everyone ready? Then let's go…"

They arrived at their target, hopefully unseen, fifteen minutes later. They spread out and took their predetermined positions, none too close to the building. Staying close to the delivery site, Robin hid on ground level, as did Cyborg. Robin was across the street in an ally and Cyborg a bit farther away. The others, as they could fly, had the greater advantage of the roofs. As the time drew closer Robin swore under his breath. There sure were a lot of people around. Shopping, having lunch, strolling… The damn street was one of the more popular walks on a nice warm summer day like this. Vendors were selling ice-cream and hotdogs, couples sat on the benches with their arms around each other, and kids were running around like kids do… _Please, Slade, don't do anything terrible…_

Suddenly the armoured truck pulled up. Robin wished that he had some notice, but he had forbidden the team from using their communicators in case Slade listen in again. The vehicle pulled up on the sidewalk, as close to the doors of the building as possible, and some of the people thankfully moved away, being disturbed by the truck. The two guards opened the doors and leapt out, heading for the back doors. They were joined by some security from inside the building, preparing to help with the move. _So far just as planned_, Robin had time to think, and then there was an explosion. It seemed to come from _under_ the truck, as smoke or gas welled out from beneath it. _I really hope it's not poisonous_, Robin thought as he donned the mask over his mouth and nose. There! A slade-bot! Robin didn't wait any longer, he sprung into action.

"Titans _GO_!"

His friends joined him, first concentrating on bringing civilians to safety. The smoke had several of them down so it _had_ to at least be a knockout-gas of some kind… Robin didn't want to think of the possibility that it might be more serious. So far he hadn't seen Slade, but his robots seemed to be everywhere. Defending his friends against them, while keeping an eye on the still locked truck, Robin revelled in the fight. With robots he never had to hold back. Soon they were all more or less scrap metal. As the people were out of harms way, Raven started holding up a small shield, like a wall, around the area. It wasn't really that strong yet, as they hadn't seen Slade. _Where are you?!_ Robin wondered, looking around. A movement caught his eye and he saw one of the security-men walking up to the back of the truck, unlocking the door.

"Hey! Stop! What do you thing your _doing_?!" Robin yelled and ran up to him, gripping his wrist. The man spun around, hitting the boy on the side of his face with his fist. Robin, taken completely by surprise, fell to the ground, dazed. _What the heck? What is going on here?_ As the doors to the van opened, some of it became clearer. Stepping out from the vehicle, carrying a steel container in his left hand, was Slade.

'_It could be done, but only with a lot of time and planning'_ Slade had said. Robin should have _known_ that he considered himself to have that time, and would regard the trouble as a challenge.

"Robin. Glad you could join me."

_The bastard doesn't even sound surprised!_

Robin snarled.

"End of the line, Slade. We stop playing _now_."

"But we had so much fun…" Slade smirked behind his mask. "Besides, you have bigger problems right now."

"Wha-" Robin didn't have time to ask before he heard Raven give a startled cry.

"What are you doing, I'm trying to help!" he heard the Goth try to explain.

Robin backed away from Slade, unwilling to let him go this easily, but he needed to see what was happening.

His eyes widened at the sight. The civilians they rescued earlier were trying to pull Raven down. Her defensive walls were already wavering and more people closed in on the whole team. Robin swore. Must have been something in the gas! Some sort of drug. If the civilians kept coming like this it would only be a matter of time before Slade got his hands on a hostage.

"Keep them away!" Robin shouted. His team tried their best and Robin turned back to Slade, drawing his bo. Slade put down the container and did the same. Robin's heart pounded. He was not _supposed_ to try this by himself. He _knew _by now that he didn't have a chance, but he also knew it didn't matter. He just had to try to do the most damage to Slade that he could, while still alive… and he had a small idea how to do it. He attacked.

His friend's cries told him that, unfortunately, so had the civilians. The street was pure chaos. Four of the Titans were trying to keep from hurting the attacking people while keeping them and themselves safe. Trying not to hurt someone who tries his hardest to kill you, is not uncomplicated. The fifth was just trying to survive. It didn't look good. It was the fight before the punishment all over again. The only thing different this time was that Robin now had the plan… if he could just get close enough…

Someone grabbed him from behind. The driver. Robin couldn't afford to be held, not for a second, and reached with his free hand into his belt, drawing a sharp bird-a-rang. He plunged the steely edge into the man's thigh, quietly asking for forgiveness. He felt blood well out from the wound, hot around his fingers, but suddenly jerked as he felt something else. The man screamed in pain and did let him go, but as Robin glanced down on him, wondering what it was he had felt, he saw something. He blinked. There it was again. Small, blue sparks. It couldn't..? He was abruptly brought back to reality when Slade's bo hit him across the chest, throwing him backwards. He barely had time to duck the follow-up punch but he got to his feet again. Slade had to wait! If his suspicions were real, his friends were in bigger trouble than he first thought… Cyborg was in the most danger at the moment, having about ten people trying to tear him apart.

Robin avoided another one of Slade's attacks and ran to his friends' side. He still held the bird-a-rang in his hand and started slashing at Cy's attackers.

"Man?! What are you _doing_?!" Cyborg was shocked at seeing Robin injuring these innocent people. Robin, on the other had, was far to busy to notice. He aimed for arms and legs, not wanting to cause any serious damage, if his theory was wrong. It wasn't. Faint blue sparks emitted from these wounds too. They were all robots. All of them.

"Team! This isn't people, they are Slade's new robots. Attack them and go after Slade!"

"But Robin, these are surely not machines!"

"Man, they are _bleeding_, they are in _pain_! Are you _CRAZY_?!" Cy shouted.

"Stop!" Raven cried and Robin had to duck one arm of black energy.

"Listen to me! Please!" Robin shouted, frantic now. Then he froze. He had seen Slade, lifting a hand holding a… no! It was a control, just like the one used against his friends then he was forced to be Slade's apprentice. Robin really, _really_, didn't want to know what that button did. Slade looked at him, tilted his head slightly and pressed it.

The situation immediately got worse. Every one of the robots now produced weapons. Some had knifes and other sharp objects, some had batons or had simply picked up anything they could find on the street. As Robin heard Starfire scream after being stabbed in the thigh by someone she was trying to help, he drew another bird-a-rang. He launched himself into the battle again, a blade in each hand, and, this time, he _didn't _go for arms and legs.

His friends still screamed at him, they still didn't see… Who expects to see small blue sparks in a gaping, bleeding wound, anyway? Besides, it was the middle of the day and the tiny points of light were hard to make out.

"Damn you, just listen! They _are_ robots!" Robin yelled again. Getting an idea how he could make them see, he continued: "Rae, use your mind, you must be able to sense that they aren't, human! BB, smell them! Cy, check for abnormal electricity charges!" His team was more or less frozen to the spot, though. _Useless_.

The boy continued to fight alone, and one by one, the robots fell. To his team they were men, women and children. Innocents, who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. They didn't _know_ what they were doing, and yet… their leader _slaughtered_ them. Robin, covered in blood, his own as well as the robots, was fighting dangerously close to Slade now, but that was part of his plan. As he pretended to throw himself at the next opponent he suddenly changed direction, colliding with Slade. His hand shot up like a flash, searching, groping…. _finding_! A faint click and the man's mask fell off. Slade's hand grabbed him around the throat, but a brief look of triumph crossed Robin's face, as he looked up into the unmasked features of his nemesis. Now everyone _knew_. He was sure there were TV-cameras around, and _some_ must get a glimpse of him, even through the smoke. His _friends_ would see. Slade would no longer be able to hide behind his mask. Slade's fingers closed slowly. He was holding him like he had held John Olsen, just before breaking his neck. Robin knew that he was going to die. But his friends. They would be safe. That was all he could ask for, all he wanted.

"Robin is right! They _are_ fake!" he heard his team shout behind him, and the sound of the battle intensified. Not many left of the robots now. They would _make_ it… Robin saw Slade smile. The man lifted the remote control once more, looking into the boy's eyes. Terrified, Robin stared back. _What… what...?_ Slade clicked the button. Everything went quiet. And then... the world exploded.

Robin regained consciousness some time later. He lay face down on the street, among a lot of rubble. As he groaning got up on his hands and knees, a shadow fell over him. He didn't need to look up.

"Just kill me, Slade. Just… get it over with…" he growled.

The shadow walked around him, and Robin tensed, waiting for the stab or the blow that would make everything go away. End. Instead he felt familiar fingers under his chin, lifting his face. _He wants me to look at him when he does it…_ Robin thought, but he didn't have the strength to fight. Looking up at Slade's face he saw something… was it pride? Was Slade proud of him? _Why? How?_

"I am not going to kill you, Robin. You are _mine_, remember…? It's time to go."

Robin staggered to his feet, turned around, looking for his friends. Every one of Slade's robots had exploded. Shrapnel and rubble was everywhere. A heavy dust-cloud made it hard to see. _Where are you?!_ He started to hear faint groans and then he saw them, one by one. They were _alive_! They were still _alive_!

Slade stood still, a few steps behind him.

"You played well, Robin, but it's over. You decide how you want it to end. _That_ is still your choice."

As the boy turned he saw what Slade was holding. In his hand, aimed at the ground, was a semi automatic weapon. This was not the time for complex nano-probes, honourable one-on-one battles or non-lethal thermo-blasters. Robin knew that those bullets would rip his friends, and maybe him, apart. No more soft stuff. No more toying. No more _games_.

"_No_! Get away from him!"

Robin looked around. Starfire had dragged herself to her feet, practically swaying, faint starbolts in her hands. His other friends were stirring to, muttering threats and edging closer. They had noticed that the man wasn't wearing his mask anymore and maybe that made them braver… _seeing_ that Slade was human after all… Robin never thought of the possibility that his plan to unmask him would backfire in such a way.

"No! Stay back" Robin warned

But his friends were still coming. They would still fight. And they would still die. He would not let that happen. He got into a fighting stance facing his team, scowling.

"I told you to stay back. Are you going to listen to me?" They didn't. _I have to push them away…_

"You are worthless! Master Slade tried to get me to realise that, but I was too thick-headed to see it at first… It is so obvious, though! A _machine_ who can't even build a half decent security system, even though his friends' lives _depend_ on it? An empath who can't tell when someone _lies_ to her straight in the face, and a little mutant-boy who is so _naive_ that even when he _smells_ Slade all over me he accepts the explanation that it was from a _fight_? And Starfire? A clueless alien who can't even grasp the concept of language… you probably still think I like you, right? Pathetic. All of you are pathetic." somehow these horrible words came easier and easier to Robin as he went on…"You let yourselves be _played _while I did what I really _wanted_. I got to spend time with my master without any pitiable Titans trying to stop me, no you _helped_!" Robin's breath was ragged. He was filled with fury and, somewhere deep inside, he really meant these words. He continued. "But I wanted to give you one last chance to _prove_ yourself, to prove that you _deserved_ me as your leader. And what do you do? You ignore my commands! I damn well_ begged_ you to fight them, and none of you even _considered_ that I might be right until I told you to use your abilities to check for yourselves, did you? You know what? I'm _done_ with you. You even have _powers _and you still manage to be _useless_…" Robin ripped off his mask, crumpled it up and threw it to the ground. He glared at his former team with a snarl of contempt on his face. They looked shocked, hurt, but… somehow, they _still_ seemed ready to fight Slade.

"Please, Robin…" Starfire's eyes were full of tears.

"Don't do this, man." Cyborg's voice was tense.

"Dude! Slade's not your master! Get away from him!"

Raven just stared at him, wrapped in her dark magic.

Robin backed away, closer to Slade. "He is. He is my Master and he always will be! Leave us alone!" Still coming. _Damn them! _He started thinking that maybe they really _were_ as stupid as he told them they were. _Must get them to turn away!_ He took another step back and stood now with his back against Slade.

"No! Get away!" Star shouted.

Didn't they_ see_ the gun? Didn't they _understand_ what was going to happen? He had to take this one step further. He got to get them to realize that he was a lost cause. Not _worth_ fighting for. He half turned and let one arm wrap itself around Slade's waist and the other rest against the man's chest. "He is my Master. I _love_ him." he said, and his snarl died away, replaced with something that scared his friends even more. A smile. Robin suddenly felt Slade's hand on his neck, not really gripping him hard, but more stroking, his neck and shoulder.

"He is mine now." Slade said with a low growl. "Accept it." he told the shocked team, but they _still _kept coming. Robin saw how Slade raised the weapon slightly.

There was only one way. One way to save his friends.

"I am. I am yours. I'm sorry I was so stubborn, Sorry I wasted all this time with _them_!" Robin looked up at the man. His hands travelled up Slade's stomach over his chest and reached, lovingly, as far as he could around his neck.

"What about your friends?" the man asked, loud enough for the teens to hear.

"I don't care. Kill them." Slade met the boy's pleading eyes and saw that it was a lie. But he didn't call the bluff. _He is trying to save them_. He respected the sacrifice the boy was about to make. He just had to make sure the boy knew what the prize was. He bent down a bit, whispering in Robin's ear.

"What about your soul?"

Robin's eyes met his. They seemed pretty calm. He knew. He had known all along.

"It's yours."

So Slade obliged. He had planted this idea of a way out in the boy's mind, from the very beginning. _'What will your friends say'… 'In front of your friends'… 'Wouldn't you love for your friends to see'_… He leaned down further and kissed Robin.

The kiss was filled with passion and desire. Tired of having to bend down, Slade put the gun in its holster behind his back, and lifted the boy up. Robin wrapped his legs around Slade's hips and clung to him while deepening the kiss. Slade's hands cupped Robin's ass, supporting and caressing, while the boy's own hands now could reach around Slade's shoulders, pressing himself closer still.

Robin could hear the gasps and cries from his friends behind him, but that only urged him on. Grinding against Slade, showing, beyond any doubt, that he desired him, he moaned into the man's mouth. Finally breaking the kiss to get some air, Robin could feel the waves of shock and disgust that emitted from the team.

_Good__. Let me go. Let me go._

Nuzzling against Slade's neck he continued caressing the man's chest and toying with his hair, lips trailing along his throat and jaw. He couldn't see the look on the Titans faces, but Slade could.

"As I said. He is mine. Do you even _want_ him back now?"

The silence was broken by the blood chilling scream of the alien warrior, as she started hailing the pair with searing bolts of green fire. For every one that hit Robin, he could hear his former friend, his former love, scream out her pain and grief.

"_NO! WE! WOULD! NOT_!"

Still holding the boy, Slade moved away. He left the steel case. It had been a decoy anyway. He got what he wanted. The Titans didn't follow. Too hurt, too shocked or too angry… didn't matter.

He wasn't heading towards the base Robin knew, but to another one, just as well hidden and secure. As the first door to this secret base closed behind them, the boy in his arms started to sob. Robin clung to him still, refusing to let go, heart wrenching cries shaking his body. Slade _would_ have to come up with a punishment for the betrayal, a sever one, but for now, he just carried Robin to the bedroom. The boy wasn't _coherent_ enough to be punished at the moment.

Suddenly Slade could make out faint words between the sobs.

"I… kept… them… safe…"

"You did. If not for you, they would have been dead by now."

Robin's head gave a bit of a nod against Slade's chest.

"They hate me now…"

"Perhaps. Does that matter to you?"

The boy went still.

"… no…"

"Didn't it feel good, telling them how you felt?"

"… yes…"

"No need to worry anymore…"

"… no…"

"No need to be torn between sides. There is only one side left. Only one place for you. With me."

Robin's head tilted back a bit, looking up at Slade. His blue eyes were filled with loss. The loss of his friends. His life. His _soul_. _The loss of the game… never play again! _But he felt that Slade was right. He had made his friends turn from him to save their lives, yes, but it was also a way out. An escape. An emergency exit. It didn't mean he wouldn't mourn, though. The cost was too high. His head fell back against Slade's shoulder once more, as a fresh set of sobs shook his body.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Epilogue **

Robin stood on a rooftop, looking out over his new city, stretching away towards the horizon as far as the eye could see. His city. Theirs. _It just doesn't know it yet_. He leaned back against his lover's chest, feeling Slade's arms wrap around him.

"Happy?" the man whispered in his ear. He didn't have to bend down quite so low to do this anymore.

He had someone. Someone who would never let him go. So Robin nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am."

THE END.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** So this was it. Terms of Endearment. Just because this is the end does NOT mean you get out of reviewing! Now, more than ever, your opinions are important as you now know the whole story!

I'm sure the plot is full off holes the size of football-fields, but I really hope you have enjoyed it. Did you like/hate the end? I'm prepared to go into hiding… I wasn't sure for the longest time, but I started out telling you that the aim for writing this story was to try to find a way for Slade to turn Robin over to his side…

For those of you who have_ really_ liked the story, there will be more… at least two shorts stories (one "what if" and one set in the future of this story) which will be published in my 'drabbles collection'… I 'm working on them now, so if you are curious, add me to your "Author alert-list" so you'll know when the collection is up. ( I kind of wanted to have at least three stories ready so it's a collection from the START… then it will grow… It will be mostly Slade/Robin, might have some Red X to.. and Raven as a side-dish… ;o) )

I have _loved _writing this and I hope it shows… Writing fan-fiction was supposed to be a short break from working on my original novel, but it managed to take over completely… I'm not planning any more long stories right now, but, as I said, I have some ideas for drabbles… The "drabble-collection" I will add is thanks to Alonein-Darkness7, Phoenix Skyborne, Dstar504 and SladexRobinForever _AMONG OTHERS_ who, with _their _collections, has inspired me…

Thank you all for doing this with me, and don't forget that I gladly invite you to write spin-offs, alternative endings or "what-if's" for this, or any, of my stories… read my bio for more info…(so if you HATE the ending... well... you know what you will have to do...)

Hugs and kisses!  
/Wynja


End file.
